Barbara's Clothed Male, Naked Female Tales
by Woody K
Summary: After defeating the Magician, Barbara went naked in public to relieve her boredom after a long period of nothing happening. She explained her CMNF kink to Rayman and he agreed to help her fulfill some of her fantasies. Soon, her sister Elysia became nude too and joined Barbara in her naked adventures.
1. Chapter 1

In the Glade of Dreams, nothing has ever happened ever since Rayman, Globox and Barbara defeated Ales Mansay the Magician again. After the five charlatan Teensies were launched far away, it had been very peaceful.

These days, Barbara and her sister Elysia mostly just loafed around their castle home, looking for something to do. Weeks passed and they couldn't do much except wander around the Internet on their laptops or text on their phones. Barbara searched for something fun to do, one idea she found that piqued her interest was public nudity. She had already looked at a few stories online involving being naked in public.

Barbara was intrigued with the idea of spending a day walking around naked in front of people. She thought it would be a fun experience to be nude somewhere outside of home. After all, Barbara was a nude sleeper anyway and so casual nudity in front of Rayman was a fact of life for her, the prospect of expanding that to be me being casually naked in front of a bunch of people in the outside world would really get her excited.

Being naked in front of others seemed like Barbara's thing, the barbarian princess knew she had a beautiful body and looked like a young woman in her early 20s with curves, bouncy breasts, luscious buttocks, and pale, silky skin all over...except for her very hairy vagina. Barbara began stripping, starting with her boots, then her green top, her skirt, her pants and her underwear. Once Barbara was completely naked, she looked in a mirror and smiled at her reflection while giggling to herself, "Oh my god, I'm completely naked."

She wore only her winged helmet and a smile, she moved her hands to feel her bare skin, confirming that nothing was covering it. The barbarian princess kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples, then poked her innie bellybutton before touching her wild, messy patch of red pubic hair. Barbara turned around to look at her butt in the mirror, she moved her long and messy red hair to get a clear view of Barbara's buttocks. Admiring how thicc she was, she shook her booty and gave herself a little spank, then smiled, "Wow, I'm so beautiful in the nude. I gotta share my nakedness with someone."

Exiting the front door of her home, Barbara was now naked outside, she was naked in public. While streaking, the weather was beautiful, the woods surrounding Barbara and Elysia's home were majestic and tranquil, being naked in the open air was both relaxing and invigorating. Barbara didn't miss her clothes at all, especially when she was walking in the sun and in the tree with only her helmet to cover up.

A day of clothes-free bliss in the sun and the trees and the water was just what Barbara needed. Her headful of luxuriant, if messy red hair, wide eyes, that winningly adorable smile with a cute gap in her teeth, her perky, lush and youthful breasts with little nipples, her slender waist, flat stomach, innie navel, subtle curves, sexy legs, dainty feet, tight butt and flawlessly silky skin on every part of her naked body except for her vulva all highlighted her naked beauty.

With a petite body like Barbara's, it was a very good feeling to be completely nude in nature, showing off her jiggly rack and wild pubic bush. The woods boasted woodland trails, wild but still within its grounds, which people could hike and wander through without needing to be clothed. She said to herself, "I am such a bad girl."

Barbara was enjoying taking a naked walk, she smiled at her naked body as her boobs bounced up and down with every step. As she noticed her surroundings, Barbara felt like the woodland was wild and as beautiful as her body while she was walking briskly through a forest wearing only her helmet. Her own attractiveness was proven by her slim and soft little belly, smooth skin and red hair. Her petite figure was almost enough to Barbraa, Elysia or any of the other princesses feel like the "little woman" in a crowd. She had pretty big tits for someone her size and butt was cute because the roundness and how squeezable it was.

Almost fully undressed, Barbara felt pretty good about herself, given her youth and attractiveness. All by her naked self, she felt like a hot piece of ass as she streaked through the forest, giving little heed to her direction or the terrain and just wandering wherever she wanted. As the ground became a lot less well-trodden, she knew she was leaving the relatively anodyne grounds of the local area and entering the true wilderness beyond.

Where Barbara stood, alone and naked under the vast and silent trees, she noticed the blue sky was having a tiny orange tint, indicating that sunset was imminent. She didn't have a watch on her, so she didn't exactly know how long she walked, but wasn't too worried.

Five or ten minutes later, Barbara was still streaking in a strange part of the Glade where she had never been before. Having no suitable outdoor clothing in addition to not wearing any clothes of any kind, her leg muscles and bones jarring as Barbara's bare feet bounded over the uneven, unfamiliar terrain. Eventually, her feet began to hurt, so she sank down, sitting bare-assed on the loamy forest floor to rest a bit while brushing her feet clean.

When Barbara looked down and saw vagina dripping from prolonged exposure, she thought about masturbating in public. She looked down at herself and saw that she was in perfect shape, Barbara felt proud of her nude beauty. The naked woman ate correctly and exercised regularly, she really tried hard to take care of herself and she knew Elysia did the same to. Barbara thought of herself and her sister as being attractive and sexy. Just when was about to finger herself, Rayman passed by and was shocked over the sight of a naked Barbara as he gasped, "What the hell?!"

Slightly startled, Barbara looked and saw Rayman with his jaw dropping the ground, she smiled and said nonchalantly, "Hi, Rayman."

Rayman stammered and covered his eyes, "B-Barbara? Why are you...n-naked?"

Barbara giggled, "It's fun. Nudity gives me a sense of freedom and empowerment. Come on, you don't have to hide your gaze. We've been dating for a while, so it's ok to see me naked."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as I'm beautiful."

"...ok."

He uncovered his eyes and scanned Barbara's naked body from her lovely boobies to the messy hair on her vagina. Barbara asked, "Rayman, can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Can you watch me masturbate? I have a CMNF kink where I like to be completely naked in front of you while you stay fully dressed."

"Uh, ok. No problem. Just start whenever you're ready."

Barbara, while stilling butt naked on the ground, started to touch her body. Starting at the shoulders and neck, she then felt her face, arms and stomach, Barbara could not help but moan from how sensuous the touches felt on her bare body and how completely natural and beautiful the touch of her soft skin felt.

Her hand slowly brushed across one of her perfectly shaped breasts. As her hand softly brushed across the nipple, it stiffened and proceeded to harden. Barbara shuddered and got goose bumps all over her beautiful body at the sensuous sensations being produced by the feel of her lightly touching it. She lifted her other hand to her other breast and began to softly touch it also.

Rayman stared in astonishment as Barbara's well manicured fingers ever so gently caressed her beautiful naked body. She reveled in what the beautiful sensations felt like that she was now feeling throughout her body as Barbara lowered her left hand to her untrimmed pubic area and she explored the highly familiar feelings being produced in her nakedness.

As her breathing slowly became heavier, Barbara took shorter and faster breaths. After a minute or two, her first orgasm gripped and encompassed her entire body as her love juice flooded out. She just sat there for a long time afterward, continuing to blankly stare at her surrounding. Barbara could hardly move as if her feet, hair and butt were attached to the ground beneath her, the orgasm had depleted her energy. While recovering, Barbara enjoyed the sensations of the cool breezes caressing her bare flesh.

Once she regained her stamina, Barbara slowly massaged her neck, shoulders, back, butt cheeks and breasts. Being nude made her feel at peace with herself and with the world. As she lowered right hand this time between her shapely thighs, the feelings she had felt just a few moments ago rekindled, but this time with much greater intensity because Barbara fingered herself faster. It didn't take much for Barbara to slowly orgasm again. Her vagina squirted white fluids on ground in front of her, she even came close to getting some on Rayman's shoes.

Standing and looking blankly, Rayman soon clapped, Barbara stood up and took a bow, saying, "Thank you. Thank you."

Then, Barbara gave Rayman a big hug, letting her bare feet stand on his shoes while wrapping her arms around his torso. She kissed him passionately while Rayman hugged her back with his hands on Barbara's lower back, she whispered, "Touch my butt."

Rayman grabbed Barbara's bare bottom, his hands were big enough to grope both buttocks in one handful. After squeezing Barbara's butt cheeks with both of his hands, she then asked Rayman, "Can you stop by my home tomorrow? There are clothed male, naked female fantasies that I need you to help me fulfill."

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Rayman just arrived at Barbara and Elysia's home as he agreed. Barbara walked excitedly toward the front door without a stitch of clothing on her dainty naked body, she never got dressed when she came back home. She had cute, wide eyes that lit up with glee when the doorbell rang.

As Barbara stood naked in front of Rayman, her put her hands on hips and smiled, "Don't be shy, look all you want at my luscious boobies and my super messy pubic patch."

Barbara grinned as Rayman scanned her totally naked curves as he was still a little stunned, his wide-eyed and open-mouthed face that was mostly checking out her big breasts that heaved with giddy breathlessness.

The sight of Barbara being buck naked had Rayman's own cock throbbing painfully under his shirt. Her words dripping with less-than-subtle innuendo, "I'm so glad you're finally here."

She beamed at Rayman like she wanted to eat him alive. Rayman was still somewhat dumbfounded, his eyes still locked on the big, pink areolas and nickel-sized nipples of Barbara's plump breasts, she smiled, "You like how I'm in my birthday suit?"

Finally, he spoke, "It looks amazing."

Barbara smiled and did a half-curtsy, "Given my love of nudism, I treat every day like it's my birthday. Let me let you see it all."

With that, the naked princess turned around slowly, as if modeling a new dress, looking back over her shoulder and moving her hair to watch Rayman's reaction as his eyes drank in the magnificent mounds of Barbara's firm, full buttocks. As she finished her revolution, she looked at him with what seemed like sincere curiosity about his opinion of her naked form, "What do you think?"

Rayman answered, "I think you have an incredible birthday suit, Barb. The best I've ever seen!"

She feigned embarrassed humility and cooed, "Aw, you're sweet!"

Then, she asked Rayman to follow her with a breathy, "Come with me."

While walking behing her, she kept her hair in her hands so Rayman's eyes could follow the sway of her hips as he trailed her into the woods, a hungry grin on his slightly blushed face as Barbara still had her bare bottom facing towards him. With his gaze locked on her fantastic butt, he asked, "Where are we going?"

The naked woman looked back over her shoulder with a predatory smile and purred, "Be patient."

Cocking her hips back ever so slightly, Barbara's heart-shaped derriere was lifted and thrust out in his direction. When they stopped, they were in a grassy field and Barbara turned and looked at Rayman, abruptly dropped to her knees on the grass, pulled his shirt up a little and took hold os his thick prick in her hands. Barbara wrapped her nimble little fingers around the bloated, circumcised meat that was tipped with an inordinately fat, bulbous crown which was already turning a dark shade of bluish-purple. The last time Rayman measured, he remembered it was eight inches long.

The above average thing came free of the shirt like it was spring-loaded, almost hitting Barbara in her tiny nose before it sprang back and pointed straight up at the ceiling. As the cock stood fully erect, a few scant inches from her lovely face, she smiled at Rayman, "It's just perfect."

He knew she meant it from the bottom of her heart. As the nude woman drew the swollen head of his stiff pecker between her lush, pink lips, into the soft, welcoming warmth of her mouth, Rayman moaned, "Oh my God."

She stayed like that for a long moment, nursing fervently on the fat mushroom of his glans like a hungry baby on a milk-spewing nipple. Rayman threw his head back and uttered a second, delirious, "Oh my God!"

Rayman used his hands to grab both sides of Barbara's head, pulling it toward him as he thrust his hips forward. Barbara didn't resist at all as he forced his long, curved cock deeper and deeper into his lover's mouth. Instead, she let him sink it in until her nose and lips were nestled in his purple shirt, moaning and humming as though each centimeter of phallic flesh that glided over her wet tongue was more delicious than the last.

At this point, with Barbara kneeling stark naked in front of her lover, his shaft buried balls deep down her hot throat, Teensies and Glute that saw Barbara naked were unable to fight own agonizing arousal. As onlookers passed by, they stayed out of Rayman and Barbara's sights as they reached down and pulled their engorged tools from their clothes, stroking them slowly from base to crown. Anyone who looked at the clothed male and naked female tried to masturbate undetected while still trying to view the show.

Minutes passed by, Rayman and Barbara were both so horny that it hurt, the limbless guy had his wanton girlfriend's soft, suctioning mouth hole to pump his inflamed dick into until he got the relief he so badly craved. Soon, he was slowly drawing his prick almost all the way out of Barbara's mouth and then sliding it all the way back in, savoring each stroke and the moist, molten waves of pleasure it sent through his body.

While Barbara was still happily purring away as her mouth was repeatedly skewered with Rayman's dick, her hands came up and made tight rings around the penetrating shaft with her thumbs, index and middle fingers. As the fat cock slid in and out of her lips, it brought with it streams of hot, slick saliva which coated her clenching fingers, giving him a slippery, two-fisted tunnel to plow through on his way down and back up her gulping gullet.

After several minutes of submissively taking this steadily quickening face-fuck, Barbara let one hand slip from the pistoning pole to his bloated ball sack. Triumphantly, she kneaded them tenderly in her soft, silky palm. This drove Rayman half-crazy, his eyes clenching shut tightly as he grunted through gritted teeth a guttural, "Oh, fuck yes!"

Spurred on by this favorable response, Barbara let his cock pop free from her mouth and promptly moved her head in to kiss and suck at the full, pink balls. She continued to stroke away at Rayman's staff with one squeezing hand as she fed herself his big berries with other, seeming intent on thoroughly warming up the creamy liquid inside as much as possible before the urgent milking of her fingers coaxed it out.

Rayman inhaled through gritted teeth as Barbara began lapping away at his scrotum like a starving kitten devouring a bowl of milk. He wanted to let his lascivious little nympho have a chance to properly finish what she'd so brazenly started. Having sufficiently savored Rayman's hefty nuts, Barbara returned her greedy lips to his now dark red cock and resumed taking it in and out of her suckling mouth, still supporting the effort with one clenching, spit-soaked fist while continuing to cup his balls in the open palm of the other.

This time, there was less pelvic pumping, Rayman now seemed content to stand there and let his naked girlfriend do all the wonderful work. As Barbara resumed sucking feverishly up and down the length of his shaft, sucking on his cockhead with the tip of her slick tongue.

She pumped and milked him closer and closer to eruption, however, Rayman became emboldened and started calling her things like "honey" and "doll."

CMNF had always been sort of a kink for Barbara, she was aroused whenever she was completely naked in front her boyfriend while he stayed fully clothed and then casually gave him head. Her fervent quest to earn a mouthful of his cum soon caused sloppy slurping sounds to be heard, Rayman felt as if her furious blowing was creating a dripping cacophony of wet suction on his pecker.

He could tell that Barbara's considerable dick-eating skills were rapidly bringing Rayman to the brink of climax. His torso thrust forward, his face scrunched up like he was in agony, and he roared, "Fuck yeah! Take it, baby! Take it all!"

Barbara's head and hands just kept right on pumping away as though he still had a long way to reach climax, but Rayman could see her upper body tense and relax several times as she swallowed jet after jet of thick jism straight down her esophagus and into her hungry belly. The limbless thingamajig grunted and growled as he fired each spurt onto the back of her tongue. Rayman knew Barbara could handle a lot, but he must have really been full to the brim with the sticky stuff, because she actually gagged a couple of times trying to get it all down. She didn't stop, though because she didn't want to spill a drop.

When the grunting and ejaculating had reached its end, Barbara took a few extra seconds to smear the last remaining bits of pearly ooze seeping from his peehole all over her lips, cheeks and chin, purring contentedly as the stuff saturated her flawless face, which turned Rayman on. Then, she ran the tip of her tongue down the underside of the arching shaft, gave the freshly drained balls a couple of gentle laps, and licked her way back up to the tip. Barbara kissed the purple head one more time, this time affectionately, more like someone kissing a puppy dog than a nymphomaniac finishing a spirited blowjob.

Her task complete, she stood and gave Rayman a quick peck on the cheek, smiling blissfully at him. Rayman was still dazed from his mind-blowing orgasm, so Barbara took it upon herself to tuck his satisfied prick back into his shirt. As Rayman's eyes widened again, moving reflexively back to the tantalizing slopes and valleys of Barbara's beautiful naked body.

He smiled at the naked barbarian, who beamed at Rayman like a little girl whose daddy has just bought her a pony. Barbara bounced over and threw her arms around her limbless lover, giving him an exaggerated smooch on the lips as she felt the still massive bulge in his crotch pressing against her taut, bare belly. She places the soles of her dainty feet on the tops of his shoes and tenderly embraced Rayman, feeling his clothed body against her naked one, the feel of her bare feet touching his yellow sneakers and his clothes against her naked skin really delighted her as she kissed him.

Rayman leaned in and drew Barbara's left earlobe into his mouth, sucking it gently and squeezing Barbara's bottom before asking, "What's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara whispered in Rayman's ear, "Come to my home tomorrow and bring a camera."

The next day, Rayman was greeted by a naked Barbara, she still didn't get dressed and still had only her winged helmet on. Barbara and Elysia's home was like the inside of a castle. The living room was rather huge, she had Rayman begin rolling with his phone camera.

Rayman filmed the naked woman, Barbara stood naked and smiled as the looked at the camera lens and giggled. "Hi, Rayman."

"Hey, Barbara. You're not wearing wearing any clothes."

"I know. No shirts or tops, no pants or skirts, no bras, no underwear, I don't even have socks or shoes on."

"At least you still have your helmet. Are you going to take that off?"

"I don't take my helmet off. It doesn't cover my naked skin or my genitals, so it's fine. Ask me why I do this."

"Why do you do this?"

"I've always had these very strong sexual cravings. I knew I needed to stop resisting and explore my desires. I hope you will enjoy my attempt at being naughty and watch my performance over and over again."

She was giggling throughout the scripted speech. Rayman had the phone camera slowly scan down Barbara's naked body as she posed sexily. He got to her exposed nipples and said, "Very nice, Barbara. You have nice breasts, so why don't you show me how slutty you can be."

Rayman noticed Barbara walking up the him, her bosom was jiggling as she swayed her hips. She planted a kiss on the camera lens, then wiped the kiss marks and had him pan down to see her uncovered pussy, she smiled as Rayman looked closely at her wildly hairy vulva. Barbara said, "I'm getting so horny, Rayman. You wanna make love to me?"

The camera zoomed in on her glistening cunt wet from anticipation as Rayman announced, "Wow Barb, you sure are a big tease. I don't know how much more I can take waiting to see that hot little cunt of yours. How about you sit down and spread those legs wide apart for me."

On cue, Barbara was sitting on her naked butt with her legs spread wide apart and Barbara was now playing with her clitoris, moaning in sexual bliss over and over again, "Oh yes, I want you to fuck me, Rayman."

She continued exciting herself as Rayman chuckled, "Barbara, I know you're having fun, seeing you naked helps me have fun too. I want you to finger that wet box of yours and then lick them for me."

Doing exactly what was requested, Barbara fingered deep inside her hairy pussy, Rayman thought to himself, "God. You're fucking hot. I wish I was going to be fucking that cunt of yours. I can't help myself. Barbara is so fucking hot."

Barbara giggled at him, "Come on, Rayman. I know you want to fuck me. I can see by that swelling in your shirt, so here is your chance to put that big cock in my tight little box. I'm completely naked except for my helmet."

When the naked barbarian turned on all fours and spread her legs apart, she looked back into the camera and asked, "You gonna pound me yet, Rayman? I need a cock in me right now."

"Yeah, I'd say I am ready to go now."

Rayman lifted his shirt slightly to let his dick spring out and rubbed it to get it throbbing, then walked up to her. Barbara saw him coming, she let his phone lean against the wall and pressed a button to switch cameras so it could still film them.

Reaching for his big cock, she grabbed it. Pulling him closer to her, she proceeded to start licking it like an ice cream cone. She slurped his cock for many minutes as the camera managed to have her lips on the screen. Using her swallowing technique came in handy as Rayman pumped in and out of her mouth. Her saliva was dripping down her chin as she deep throated his rod. When Barbara needed to breathe, Rayman told her that he had to fuck her now.

He lied on his back as Barbara went to straddle him. As she held Rayman's big throbbing rod, she turned around reverse cow girl and looked at the camera. Spreading her legs wide apart, she straddled him and slowly sat down, while guiding his manhood into her pulsating wetness.

As Rayman's big extremity disappeared inside her drenched cunt, Barbara slowly pushed down on his throbbing tool and it vanished inside her pussy, she cried, "I want you to fuck me so bad, Rayman. I want to feel you deep inside me. God you feel so good. Fuck me! Yes that's it. Oh God, Fuck me!"

She started to grind on him and then speedily rise up and down as Rayman pumped up in her. In a few minutes, they got the rhythm of each other and began moaning in pure bliss. Barbara felt exhilarated with dick stimulating her insides, her gripping vagina was the perfect feel, taking control of him and forcing him to fuck her.

A few times, she even pulled off of him and sucked on his cock before she pushed it back inside her. By facing the camera, Rayman could watch her tits jiggling as she bounced up and down. He reached around her a few times to play with them, making her moan in bliss. Her mouth opened and eyes were closed, as she enjoyed his pounding.

As they continued fucking, Barbara softly said to Rayman, "I hope you view the replays over and over again."

"Believe me, I will."

The display of her willing exuberance was captured by her pussy and face on the screen, enjoying the lustful bliss of her pleasure-seeking actions. She rode Rayman for over 12 minutes when she suddenly said, "Rayman, I love your hard cock in me. I want to cum right now!"

Holding Barbara's hips and tightly against his pelvic, Rayman gently pushed her forward on all fours without falling out, then lifted her hair to slap Barbara's buttocks and speedily ravished her as hard as he could.

Rayman speedily pumped her and enjoyed slapping her bare butt a few more times for another 5 minutes. Suddenly, he pulled out and began dumping a huge load of sticky goo over her ass hole. Some began dripping down over her pussy. The screen captured the flow of semen streaming through her vulva making a puddle in between her legs.

After Rayman was done spewing cum, he was told by Barbara to grab his phone and switch the camera as she faced the phone, smiled and sensually said, "I really liked that, Rayman. Thanks for making me cum. I hope it's not the only time to have fun together! I'm really horny and want to go on another naked adventure."

Barbara felt like a willing and horny slut. She would do anything to feel Rayman's cock buried inside her hot cunt again and thought that the cravings she was feeling was her body telling her to enjoy the sex. Rayman said, "Wow, you looked hot getting fucked like that. Why don't you sit down and spread those gorgeous legs apart, so we can see that wet little pussy of yours and any leftover spunk?"

Smiling, Barbara planted her butt cheeks on the ground and asked cutely, "You mean like this?"

She spread her legs as wide as possible, then played with her wet clit. Rayman told her, "That was exactly what I wanted to see. I also see that I dumped a lot of cum on your cunt. Why don't you take a couple of fingers, scoop some up and lick it off your fingers until you make it all disappear."

Giggling like a schoolgirl doing something naughty, Barbara took her first scoop. As she licked it off her fingers, she smacked her lips and said, "Yummy. I'm going to like this."

She continued devouring his cum, even sticking her tongue out to swirl it around her lips. It was like watching an uninhibited woman enjoying the seed of her conquest. Her actions were showing Rayman of just how sinful and immorally deviant she could be for the sake of having some fun. Once she was cleaned up, she gestured for Rayman to stop filming. He stopped recording.

As Barbara stood up straight with a sweet smile, Rayman slowly walked towards her, cupped her cheeks his hands and planted soft kisses all over her beautiful face. Barbara hugged him like a teenage daughter hugging her dad, she giggled as Rayman softly kissed her forehead, eyes, chin, neck, nose, lips and cheeks. Rayman returned the embrace as Barbara hugged him tighter and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They held each other for a minute or two, Barbara liked the feeling of Rayman being more clothed than her whenever they hugged and kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Rayman was asked by Barbara to accompany her as she streaked in public again. In the forest, she was woefully under-equipped, Barbara wearing her winged helmet and nothing else. Barbara had no clothes with her, they were still sitting in her home, at the same spot where Barbara discarded them.

Rayman kept walking next to Barbara, her right and hand holding his left as she would smile and wave to people more clothed then her. Teensies and Glutes wolf whistled at the naked redhead and thought Rayman was lucky to have a beautiful naked princess by his side.

As Barbara kept streaking, the air was warm and the weather forecast for today and for the next few days was good. Walking around naked in the forest was an exciting way to spend her time, the fact that she had no clothes on in the middle of the dense forest made her wet already.

While Rayman and Barbara explored the forest, tentatively, not really caring where they were or where to go, Barbara couldn't help but giggle from awareness of her own nudity. Since Rayman was helping her fulfill her CMNF fanatsies, being bare had felt so natural and normal for her. After all, walking around in her birthday suit caused the adrenaline within to fuel her animalistic need and sense of excitement. Her arms were prickling with goosebumps, her nipples were stiff and prominent, arousal bubbled in a naked Barbara because the danger of being seen naked really excited her.

Soon, Barbara stopped by a large tree and asked Rayman to get out his phone and take some pictures of her. First, he took some photos of her just standing naked and smiling, then some of Barbara in some sexy poses like pouting lips, holding her breasts, poking her bellybutton and feeling her very hairy vagina. After that, she turned around and moved her hair, enabling Rayman to get a few pictures of Barbara's buttocks.

Then, she turned around again and Rayman took some closeups of her cute face, her jiggly boobs, her flat stomach and navel, then her messy pube patch, her wet lips and her bare bottom. Along the way, Rayman asked Barbara things like, "What size are your boobs?"

"34DD and all natural."

"I like your innie bellybutton, it's such an adorable little dot on your tummy."

"Thanks. Hee hee."

"When was the last time you shaved your vagina?"

Barbara giggled and said nonchalantly, "Never."

"When are you going to?"

She smiled and said innocently, "I don't want to. I like my naked vagina being all hairy."

"I see. At least the rest of your skin is so silky and smooth. Man, you have a lovely bottom, they jiggle like your boobs."

"I know."

After the photos, Barbara moved her hair to feel the wood against her bare back and bottom. Having masturbated naked outdoors before, she didn't think it was unusual and always used the opportunities to explore. Self-love was done in public and she felt that her experiences of sexy times outdoors were sexier when she was naked.

Now, the naked barbaraian found herself sitting naked against a tree, the bark warm and rough against Barbara's bare back and butt, her hand going unbidden between my legs as she massaged her labia that was already swollen with desire. Feeling her own wetness, she slipped a finger between the pink folds and inside herself as Barbara stimulated her clitoris with a hooked thumb.

Rayman asked to film her masturbating as Barbara felt like an animal, like a wild naked woman as she pleasured herself in front of Rayman. Barbara would feel no embarrassment from being caught fucking herself in the middle of a forest, she let herself go with wild abandon, succumbing to a naturalistic, primitive ecstasy she had felt many times before. As Barbara clenched her thighs tightly with her working hand between them, her mouth was slack with lust and her eyes were wild until at last, Barbara's orgasm came forth, like fireworks within her and she cried out wordlessly without restraint. She was emitting sounds she never even knew she could make, before falling to the ground, dizzy, her bare skin soaked with sweat.

Her arousal was spent, but she still the animal thrill of being completely nude in the wilderness. Barbara then looped her arms around the top of his torso, registering his surprised expression with a grin.

Of course, Rayman and Barbara had a chemistry, an attraction between them that Barbara's totally naked state had made impossible to resist. That primal spirit that had gripped the naked princess when she pleasured herself earlier, a compulsion to give into natural animal instincts, to be naked, to streak and to fuck. She craved Rayman's touch, longed for him to fill her up and fuck her like she had not been fucked in a long time.

Rayman picked her up, Barbara giggled from feeling his strong hands around her cute little bottom and he sat her on a low branch, then lifted his purplr shirt up a little to bring back his penis, he was ready to go again. Barbara spread herself for him and he slipped into her wet cunt with the barest resistance, she inhaled sharply as she felt the suddenness with which Rayman went inside her, the tension as he filled her and then they were away.

With Rayman's hands under Barbara's naked bottom, he was pulling her closer to him, pulling himself deeper into her, Barbara had her arms around his torso, hanging on for all her might. Each of his thrusts was graceful, strong and hard, he wasn't concerned with being gentle or taking his time.

Perhaps Rayman sensed he didn't need to, Barbara was far gone with arousal now, on the edge of climax already. It seemed that Rayman was an exemplary lover to her. It was arousing for Barbara to let Rayman pound her in public, Rayman stayed fully clothed while Barbara was completely naked and exposed.

Barbara came without warning, muscles tensing and releasing as her orgasm exploded through her, prompting a return of the same animal yelps and moans she had unleashed earlier by herself in the woods as Barbara threw back her head and cried her ecstasy to the treetops.

It wasn't over then, though. This time, the desire didn't vanish the way it had when she had climaxed by masturbating, she still had more she wanted to do, so she hopped down from the tailgate, turned away from Rayman and, bending over, presented her still-wet and throbbing pussy to him from behind. Not yet finished himself, Rayman slid his erection back between her moist and eager lips, placed his strong hands on her hips and began to fuck her hard from behind.

His rhythm so well placed against her spot that another climax was nearly instantaneous for Barbara, but this time, Rayman was at his own edge too and she heard him grunt and gasp, felt the first tremors of his cock and then with perfect timing, Rayman pulled back and Barbara felt the hit again and again of warm and wet spunk as it spurted across her exposed asshole and pussy. She sagged then, sweating and panting, shaking and spent.

They didn't say anything for a while, then Rayman tucked himself back into his shirt. He seemed rightly unembarrassed at what they had just done, Barbara also felt no shame at all, not at her nakedness, nor the act they had just performed in the open air where anyone could have seen them (and she would not have stopped if they had).

Rayman tenderly put his hands on Barbara's beautiful face, feeling her soft and silky cheeks in his palms as he softly kissed her lips. Barbara giggled, "Don't just touch these cheeks."

She showed him her butt and pointed at it, "Also touch these cheeks."

When Rayman placed his palms on Barbara's soft butt, she kissed him more passionately as she jumped up to wrap her legs around Rayman's torso. They kissed for a while, Rayman noticed Barbara's vagina was getting his shirt a little wet, but he didn't mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Rayman escorted Barbara back home, she lifted her hair to let people see her naked butt and giggled when someone patted, pinched or slapped it.

Once back home, Barbara took Rayman to her bedroom and they made out on the bed with the barbarian still in the buff. Barbara liked being naked in front of Rayman with all his clothes on. Keeping his shirt on, he pulled out his penis as they kissed. She also liked to be french kissed in the nude. He knew she loved it even more while being finger fucked, his tongue and fingers were in perfect sync.

As Barbara became increasingly wet, Rayman's attention shifted to her fully erect nipples. She liked the sensation of his tongue expertly probing and flicking her pleasure cherries, Barbara was proud of her breasts and appreciated Rayman's serious attempt to lick and suck the pink of her nipples.

He backed away and re-situated his body between Barbara's legs, his cock was standing straight up. Lifting her left foot, Rayman placed her dainty toes to his face and began licking each one like a special morsel and then repeated the procedure with her right foot. This was fun. He sucked on her big toes and that caused pleasure sparks directly to Barbara's vagina. Then, Rayman tickled her dainty feet for a while, making her laugh and squirm. After that, Rayman pointed his hair at Barbara and spun his hair around like helicopter blade. From her point of view, she felt like a fan was blowing air on her.

Barbara wanted to be fucked and after he kissed her cute feet, Rayman spread her legs and ate her out, tonguing her like a snake, slowly edging near and around the clitoris, but never quite making contact. She moaned longingly as Rayman repeatedly brought her to and away from the brink of release with pleasure surges that kept increasing in intensity, she begged, "Fuck me already."

Rayman inserted one finger into her pussy and then withdrew it, wet and glistening with her physical excitement, he anointed my clitoris and licked it, Barbara's naked body was on fire. He reinserted his finger all the way in and slowly withdrew it. This time, he drew a moist trace of pussy juice from the top of the pubis and up the abdomen. The naked woman felt his finger slowly withdraw from the nectar well. Brushing past her clitoris, he traced a liquid glory trail further up her abdomen and into her belly button.

His fingernail lewdly wiggled it's way all around her navel in a circle, producing a gloriously painful pleasure. She raised her tummy for more exquisite attention, she relished the idea of having Rayman touching her belly button, his finger didn't disappoint and he chuckled, "You have such a cute belly button, it's like a adorable spot on your tummy."

When Barbara giggled and blushed, he asked, "You like it when I say belly button, don't you?"

She nodded, he said, "Tell me how much you like my finger in your belly button."

"I like it..."

Smirking, he said, "No, say it with a little spirit."

"I like your finger in my belly button."

"You can do better than that. Where do you like my finger?"

"Finger my cute little belly button please!"

"That's better. Unfortunately, my fingers are pretty big and can't go in very deep."

As his finger continued to probe, Rayman could hardly get in Barbara's innie belly button, but she still felt herself literally dripping on the sheet below. No man had loved her tummy quite like that and when he planted a soft kiss on her navel, it made her cum. Barbara's naked body quivered all the way down to her toes, she felt like a naked girl who had touched herself impurely for the first time and then realized her dad was watching. The delicious pleasure overwhelmed her senses.

Before her pleasure ebbed, his mouth was back and slobbering on her breasts. Rayman was so excited and Barbara was so ready. She spread her legs wide open in anticipation of being penetrated. His penis was not only long, but had plenty of girth, she was fingering her clitoris and saying, "Please fuck me. Use me any way you like. I want it so bad."

Instead, Rayman placed her hand around his shaft, guiding it slowly up and down. Without any coaxing, Barbara placed her mouth on the head of his penis and ran her tongue lovingly around the well-defined ridge. The circumference seemed to go on forever and she paid special attention to the underside where the seminal vesicle attached. She licked the penis slit and tasted a tiny dew drop of his excitement, she licked it again and waited. Another clear droplet of lubricant emerged which she smeared all over the head with her finger. It felt so slippery, sensuous and sexy.

Barbara spread her legs, Rayman carefully inserted the head of his penis into Barbara's pussy, which caused her to spread even wider. That amazing ridge and penis head worked it's way back and forth in an agonizingly slow tease, her fully stretched crevice barely swallowed the tip of his amazing cock which Rayman tantalizingly popped in and out of her vulva repeatedly. If Barbara had not been so lubricated, it might have split her in two.

With slow and measured thrusts, Rayman achieved full penetration and was as hard as a rock, he stayed that way for what seemed an eternity. If they had stood up, he could have anchored Barbara onto that sweet appendage without her feet ever touching the ground. If she would end up being sore for the next week, it would be so worth it.

Without missing a beat, they rolled over which left Barbara on top to ride Rayman rodeo-style. He remained still while she moved up and down at a frantic pace. Rayman placed his hands at her sides and purred, "That's right. Give me a show while I fuck you. Keep me nice and hard like a good belly dancer."

He placed his thumbs on Barbara's nipples, "Your breasts are so big and cute, so pink, and so hard. A naughty girl like you loves a good fucking, don't you? You want every bit of pleasure you can grab. You want to make love with me like there's no tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes...oh God, yes!"

She worked her vagina up and down every inch of his club. Her insides were turning to jelly, she had never felt so possessed in her life. A lightning bolt of pleasure surged through Barbara, who began to shake. Each surge brought on a new level of rapture and could hardly catch her breath as Rayman thoroughly stoked the needs of her sexual furnace. Barbara fell back in surrender as he finished her off, blasting deep in her womb as she had cum spill out of her like a waterfall.

Rayman then pulled out, still hard and christened Barbara's belly button with his remaining seed. The sight reignited her arousal as he slowly daubed his middle finger in the ejaculate pool and coated her nipples with semen. He then lapped up semen with his index finger and without warning, stuck it in her mouth. Barbara held Rayman tightly and whispered, "Give me soft kisses."

As Barbara was laid back down on the bed with her head on the pillow, Rayman softly kissed her face, around her eyes, ears, nose, forehead, chin, cheeks and finally her lips. She finally feel asleep, but not before asking him to come back tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Rayman's eyes once again took in Barbara's perfect pink nipples before falling to the furry bush between her legs. His cock twitched excitedly and she smiled, stepping forward to press her hand gently against the curve of his lower belly. He moaned, both from the softness of her touch and the almost excruciating need to jerk off. She looked down and saw that the shiny head of his erection was poking through his shirt. Barbara giggled, "I really want you to take your time in preparing me..."

She turned now and Rayman felt a wave of almost unbearable passion course through him, the naked princess was really quite narrow-waisted and her upper thighs were slender, but she had the most deliciously feminine flare to her hips that enhanced the luscious spread of her bare bottom. The soft cheeks were full and fleshy, but still firm with a gloriously curvaceous outward thrust and a taut overhang. He thought to himself, "God, I love that ass!"

Then, Barbara reverently lowered herself to her knees and rested her hands on them, posing like a prisoner at the execution block and then she bent forward. In her position, her derriere thrust upward towards him. Rayman could see a tangle of red pubes in a bush protruding sexily between the smooth columns of her thighs as she began twerking. Barbara's buttocks jiggled wildly as she performed highly erotic naked dancing with a strong emphasis on moving her butt, though she had to move her long and messy red hair so Rayman could her bottom clearly. Once she was tired of dancing, she whispered, "Whenever you're ready."

Rayman knelt behind her, edging his way between her spread ankles and gently grasped the sides of her smooth bottom with both hands as he bent towards her. Lovingly, he nuzzled the sweet crevice with his nose and kissed her cheeks, lightly at first, beginning at the top of her crack and then working downward. She stiffened slightly, sighing at the exquisite softness of his touch and the sound of her increasing arousal excited him all the more.

Slowly savoring the moment, Rayman spread Barbara open, exposing the recesses of her luscious crack. Her bottom was a work of art in and of itself, but her lovely asshole was a masterpiece and he grunted in pleasure at the sight, it was bold and glorious. It was a collection of dough, darkening towards the center and the deep crenellations formed a near spiral of darkly etched beauty. Like the awesome power a hurricane viewed from space, it hypnotized and bewitched him. Again, Rayman bent to Barbara and began to caress the fleshy mounds with his hands. She gasped, "Oh God, yes. I love it when you do that. I love it when you put your hands on my naked bottom."

Barbara moaned in mounting excitement as Rayman pinched and squeezed her cute butt cheeks, making buck her hips as her right hand had slipped between her legs so she could play with herself. After a while worshipping Barbara's bare bottom, Rayman withdrew his hands from the rich squishiness of her ass and grabbed some lubricant he brought with him, saying, "Let's get you ready."

There was a thick heaviness in the air now, a silence of anticipation broken only by her deep, measured breathing. He parted her bottom cheeks with his free hand and then used his other hand to lift his shirt up slightly to free his erection. The coldness of the thick, viscous gel made him shiver a little as he coated his member in it, then he pushed inward ever so slightly, he paused and then pressed the tip of his lubed up dick to her waiting hole. She moaned, "Oh my God, I can't wait for you to fill me..."

Teasing her crenellated anal margin in slow, deliberate circles, he pressed the tip of his penis against the center and she was once again ready for him. Her practiced sphincter gripped him, almost sucking him inward and in a second his entire girth was buried inside her. Rayman twisted it a little, stroking her internally and when he pulled back, she gripped even tighter, almost resisting his attempt to withdraw as she grunted, "Oh fuck..."

Feeling that her hips were rigid, Rayman slipped his cock in again, going all the way in to slide back and forth. She took each thrust and then with a final lunge, he withdrew entirely and went back in again. Barbara whimpered, "More...give it all to me..."

There was no quick thrust this time. He had to wriggle and squirm his way into her, working his thing slowly inward and she began to gasp loudly when the full width of his boner had stretched her again, feeling the pliant softness of her insides caress him like hot velvet and then her gasps became moans. Rayman continued to inch his way in as Barbara said with sweet smile, though her voice sounded strained and tight, "Fuck...you're in so deep."

The eight inches of his cock were inside her now and when he began to withdraw, he placed his one hand atop her rump and told her, "Okay...try to hold yourself open. Gape for me as much as you can."

He slipped his penis out in one quick motion and her anus stayed widely stretched. The sight of Barbara naked and exposing her bare butt to Rayman entranced and excited him as his cock twitched in readiness for what was to happen next. His erection was poised at the crevice of her lovely ass and then he gripped the tip as his corona, slick and shiny, was swollen to bursting and a glistening bead of pre-cum formed at the meatus, hanging briefly like a viscous dewdrop before dripping to the floor beneath them. Rayman leaned inward, almost shivering in anticipation and guided his throbbing erection into the very center of her waiting hole.

When he pressed forward, one inch, then two, the sensitive head suddenly touched the hot, satiny flesh inside and they both started moaning at the incredible sensation. Again, his cock twitched and he gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to go deeper as she said, "Yes... Do it to me. Pound me, pound my hot naked ass..."

Rayman grasped the cheeks of Barbara's buttocks, steadying himself and the tensed in readiness, his pulsing cock now slid all the way into the depths of her bottom and the sensation of the fleshy hotness gripping his head and shaft made him almost faint with pleasure. When Rayman was buried, his pubic bone pressed tightly against her gaping asshole, he let himself go again, shooting his stream of cum into Barbara in a powerful jet, making her gasp, "Oh Fuck... Oh fuck, that's so HOT."

Her hand was now rubbing back and forth furiously between her legs now and when her orgasm burst, just as his flow dwindled to nothing, Rayman started to thrust himself back and forth, fucking Barbara's cute litle bottom with passionate abandon. The hot white stuff inside her was forced outward with each thrust, soaking the both of them until the power of her spending caused her asshole to snap shut around his shaft, gripping Rayman tightly and making him cum again, he shouted, "Oh God. Oh, holy god..."

His whole body jerked as Rayman spewed his load into her and then they collapsed, shaking as the last waves of ecstasy coursed through them. They soent moment, they lay gasping and then he slowly withdrew, Barbara struggled upward and then got on top of the limbless man, hugged him tightly and kissed him full on the mouth.

Barbara held him like her life depended on it, just reveling in how Rayman lovingly felt her bare skin, she giggled when he pinched her naked butt cheeks and he then got up and said, "See you tomorrow. I gotta wash this shirt and put a new one on."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Rayman saw that Barbara had invited Betilla and Ly over to join her sexy escapades. The fairies were naked as Barbara and Betilla asked Rayman, "Got any room for two more?"

Rayman chuckled, "Sure, the more the merrier."

Now, Barbara simply stood naked and let him see her breasts and vagina. His cock was standing straight up already as he soaked up the sight of their smooth skin and soft roundness. He wants to touch them. Then, Barbara gave Betilla a big hug as she kissed her. When Ly joined them, Rayman pulled his cock out of his shirt and rubbed it as it twitched in delight.

While jerking off, he put one hand on his balls and rubbed them, slowly working his hand up until he was stroking himself at the base of his shaft. As he started to rock his hips in rhythm with his own strokes, Barbara stopped and said, "He's all warmed up girls. I think he's ready!"

Betilla said, "He's looks more than warmed up. He looks hot."

Barbara was showing her hot pussy lips and messy bush, Betilla's pubes were a little more trimmed and Ly's were more trimmed than Betilla's. His cock bobbed in delight as the three naked ladies gave Rayman quite a show of their femininity. Rayman saw Barbara rubbing her breasts with one hand while the other was at her vulva, he also Betilla and Ly gently rubbing each other's tits. He blurted out, "Oh, god, that's so fucking hot! All of you are driving me bonkers!"

With a giggle, Barbara said, "You're pretty hot yourself. After all, getting naked and feeling the breeze between my legs made me so horny. I know it's naughty of me, but I just love being so sexy because I am completely unashamed of my body, which makes me feel empowered by being naked."

She rocked her pelvis while she embraced her limbless lover, whose cock twitched for her, making him say, "Oh god, you feel so good on my cock."

Rayman gave Barbara a soft kiss, one that was long and passionate, it was enough to make her feel like she was in heaven, she smiled, "I like your big hard cock filling me up."

While hugging and kissing, Barbara saw Betilla playing with her clit, while Ly had one hand on her breast with the other rubbing her pussy. Rayman sat down on a nearby couch while the naked redhead sat on him and began grinding her hips on his cock. Forward and back, left and right as well as around and around she went. He reached up and put his hands on Barbara's boobs while she rode him and arched his back while pushing into her in time with her grinding. Betilla got up and tapped Barbara on the shoulder, "Quit hogging him, Barb! Give someone else a turn."

The naked princess eased herself off Rayman's cock, winking, "I'm not done with you yet."

As the naked fairy got in front of Rayman and put her hand on his cock, her hand felt hot as she stroked him gently. The sight of her bouncy boobs fully exposed made his cock twitch in her hand. Betilla liked it and gave it a squeeze, then climbs up, leaned on him while pressing her boobs into his chest and kissed him, asking, "Do you like my chubby tits? I know they're almost as big as Barbara's."

He put his hand on one and said, "It's kind of hard not to notice them. Yes, I do. They're very sexy. You're very sexy. All of you are."

His gentle massage sent a shiver down Betilla's spine, which tickled her pussy and made it wet as Rayman kissed her tit and sucked her nipple. Then, Betilla sat up, straddled him and pressed her wet pussy on his hard cock, her thick bush brushing the tip. Rayman felt her wide, lush pussy lips and her hot wetness on his shaft and he quivered in excitement. She reached down and maneuvered him into her cunt hole, Rayman eagerly pushed into her and Betilla gasped as her clit rubbed against him, his long shaft rubbing deep inside her womanhood as he said, "Your big plush pussy is so fucking sexy, Betilla. I love the way it looks and how hot those pussy lips feel between my legs while I fuck you."

Betilla gushed, "You make me feel sexy. Oh god, I almost forgot what that's like."

As Betilla's busty boobs hung free and wide, Rayman reached out with both hands and savored the milky smoothness of her soft, warm skin and big firm nipples. She swayed her hips to and fro, wagging his cock inside her.

Rayman looked over at Ly, whose finger was running up and down her rather long pussy slit while she watched Betilla fuck him. He also saw Barbara lounging with her legs crossed and her hands massaging her breasts, her eyes were closed. Ly said, "I'm all warmed up and it's my turn with him."

With that, Betilla slowly grinded her hips against him a few more times, getting all the pleasure she could while Ly came over to them. Betilla started to get off, but Rayman put his hands on her waist and held her in, thrusting his pelvis up and down a few times giving her pussy a good pumping. Then, Rayman let her go and Betilla raises herself slowly until his dick pops out, she kissed him and Ly put her arm around his head, kissing him.

Ly straddled Rayman and rubbed her pussy on his cock, he could feel her juices spread as she slid her wet slit along his shaft. The silky skin brushing on his shirt was sensuous as Ly leaned down and kissed him. Her pussy lips felt hot on him, though not big like Barbara or Betilla's, but just as soft. He gasped as she slid all the way down to his balls and watched her tits sway with their motion. They were smaller than Barbara's and a little smaller than Betilla's, but still round nonetheless. Rayman told her, "Your tits are very, very sexy, Ly. Rub them on my cock, tittie fuck me."

"Oh, you're a naughty and playful one. I like that."

When Ly got down and kneeled in front of Rayman, who was sitting on the edge of the couch, she pressed her chest to him and was squeezing his cock between tits. They felt soft and so hot on his cock as she slid herself down until she was rubbing his balls, then back up and down a few times. Rayman moaned with pleasure, "Oh yes, Ly. Just like that. Oh yes, suck me, Ly. My dick aches for your mouth."

She slid all the way down until his balls were between her boobs and licked his cock. It twitched for Ly as she put her lips around it and her tongue swirled around the tip. Ly took more of him in her mouth and Rayman let her suck him for a few minutes. A few minutes later, Barbara lied on the sofa next to him, her legs spread. She reached her arms out to him, saying, "Fuck me with that big thick cock, you gorgeous hunk of man."

Rayman stood by the sofa in front of a naked Barbara. The glistening from between her pussy lips excited him and her wildly unkempt red bush invited him. He leaned down and licked her pussy, his tongue searching for her clit. Barbara's hips quivered at his touch and she moaned, "Oh, that's nice. I want your dick in me now. I need it, my love."

He moved down on her and puts his tongue in her cunt, his finger tickled her clit as she slipped back a little and pulled him towards her as she said, "I like that. I do. I NEED you in me. Fuck me, please!"

The limbless man moved up and laid on her, pressing his hard cock between her wet pussy lips. He guided it in to her cunt, teasing in and out a few times before he pushed it all the way in. She moaned her approval as Rayman held it deep in her and started sliding himself out and back in a slow rhythm. Betilla and Ly were mimicking the action on themselves with their fingers on either end of the sofa.

Soon, Betilla and Ly cuddled on the floor in front of Rayman and Barbara. He pressed her warm soft tits against his purple shirt and softly kissed Barbara while his hands explored her fleshy sexiness cuddled, from her luscious and shapely thighs to the sweet wet spot between her legs. Barbara put her arms around Rayman, who started humping her in a slow rhythm, making her say, "Oh, god! I love when you fill me up. Oh fuck, yes! I need that. Make me cum. I need to cum so bad. Pump me hard until I cum."

His nudist girlfiend begging him to make her cum pushed Rayman's excitement over the top, his cock stroking in her cunt got faster and harder and he bumped and grinded against her clit with each deep plunge. Rayman's hands fumbled to keep caressing Barbara's naked skin as his fucking got more furious. She started panting, "Oh, yes. Oh, yes. More. More!"

Barbara took the cock out and guided his hand like a dildo, she moaned softly while she pressed his hand hard against her clit, arched her back and squeezed Rayman's hand tight between her thighs as she started to cum. Her hips were rocking with Rayman's torso fucking, squeezing his hand tight before his penis went back in Barbara's vagina. She screamed as the wave of release washed over her, "YES! OH GOD YES!"

The fire in his balls exploded and Rayman felt his dick start to spasm, he pulled out of Barbara and rubbed his cock between her pussy lips and moved up until his balls were rubbing on her clitoris. The naked barbarian put her hand on his cock and started to stroke it, lean down and get her tongue on the tip of his cock just as the cum started spurting out.

It got all over Barbara's stomach and he sprayed some on Betilla and Ly's faces. That made them climax as well as they came all over each other's legs.

Finally spent, Rayman laid on his back, Barbara cuddled on top of him while Betilla and Ly were sprawled out on the floor, they all just gasped and sighed for a few minutes. He said, "God, I haven't cum that much in a long time. You ladies are awesome."

Then, Betilla said, "Oh, my. It's never been quite like this before!"

Barbara giggled says, "This was so hot! All of us together like that."

Ly said, "You are a wild one. I like that."


	8. Chapter 8

Barbara bent over to show her buttocks to Rayman, she asked Betilla and Ly to stand next to her and bend over show their bottoms. She then asked Rayman, "Why don't you do an analysis of our bare bottoms?"

Rayman saw their perky backside angled up to greet him. He caressed Barbara's buttocks, then Betilla's, then Ly's. After rubbing them, he pinched, slapped and squeezed them, feeling the dough in their posteriors. Finally, he concluded, "Here are my observations. Barbara has a cute bubble butt, Betilla has a tall and mature one and Ly's butt is tight and athletic."

The three giggled and before Rayman knew it, his cock jutted out again from under his shirt, he placed it in the vulva between Ly's buttocks. He reached down and ran an exploratory finger along Ly's pussy. It was sopping wet and Rayman scooped some of the moisture onto his finger and lifted it so Ly could suck it off. Then, he asked, "You want me to fuck you, Ly?"

"Yes. Fuck me."

"You really want it?"

"Yes! I really do, now get on with it already."

"All of your cunts are just so lovely, so tight and so wet...is your cunt that wet, Ly?"

"Yes...it fucking is...you know it is. Now just fuck me, please."

Rayman looked at Barbara and Betilla, asking, "Should I?"

The redheads replied, "Totally."

"Then push my cock into her."

Betilla's eyes gleamed as her hand took hold of Rayman and she pushed it deeper into the groove of her cunt. She brushed it up and down slowly, looking at Rayman for confirmation. He nodded, she took her hand away and fingered herself as he pressed forward, slipping easily into Ly, who gasped and said softly, "Oh god, that's good."

"Glad you like it."

While waiting their turns, Betilla lied on her back as Barbara lowered her head and began to work away at Betilla's pussy in front of her. Betilla closed her eyes in bliss and said, "God, I love when a naked princess eats my pussy."

Rayman fucked Ly like that for several minutes, it seemed like a more brutal and impersonal fucking than Rayman had moments ago. He also seemed to be pounding her harder than last time.

As Rayman slammed into Ly with increasing ferocity and speed, Barbara's mouth moved harder and with more force on Betilla's vulva. Ly had her eyes tightly closed now and Rayman sensed her inevitable orgasm was on the horizon, so he told Ly, "Cum if you have to. Make yourself cum so everyone can have a turn to be fucked by yours truly."

Wanting that, Barbara and Betilla murmured, "Oh, yes please."

Barbara moved her head more energetically from side to side as she teased and tortured Betilla's tender slit, making the nymph moan like crazy, "Oh god. Like that Barbara, just like that."

The limbless man had slowed to watch and now Ly stopped briefly to remind him, "Don't stop fucking me, Rayman. Please keep going."

Betilla was cumming now, her naked body shuddering under the naked princess's attentions. Rayman smiled at them and their eyes were bright and shining, Barbara nodded encouragement and Rayman increased his tempo again, fucking Ly with an increasingly desperate fury. Soon, he had a very prominent need to cum and cum hard, it was going to be close as to whether Rayman could get Ly over the edge before he exploded him. While Rayman pounded Ly, he said to Barbara, "Play with Betilla's tits. Squeeze those tits and make her cum."

The barbarian nodded, moved forward and slipped her hands to Betilla's breasts while moving up and grinding her crotch against the nymph's. Betilla gasped with her mouth closed by Barbara's as she kissed her, with Betilla's boobs being fondled and tweaked by a nudist barbarian princess, it was too much for Betilla and Ly, the latter started to cum with a long, deep cry that burst out of her, "God...I'm cumming!"

Seeing this, Rayman asked her, "Can I cum in you? Can I cum in your cunt, Ly?"

However, Ly was too far gone to listen or respond. Rayman could feel that familiar surge in his balls and knew that he should really pull himself out now, though every impulse in his body wanted for his cock to stay where it was. Then, Rayman finally climaxed deep in Ly. Meanwhile, Barbara and Betilla rubbing their vaginas together had caused them to cum too.

Next, Rayman pulled himself out of Ly and Betilla hurriedly swiveled around to present her cunt to his penis while Ly ate Barbara's pussy and grabbed her breasts. Betilla took Rayman in her vulva and he groaned as he moved his eight inch wiener in and out frantically. Sweat was beiginning to condense everyone as Rayman pounded his creator's entrance and butt while Barbara was now hugging Ly from behind while massaging and kissing her.

A torrent of cum shot out of Rayman surprisingly fast. While Barbara caressed and fingered away on Ly's vagina, she grinded her cortch against Ly's backside as Ly was trying to orgasm, a small amount ran out of her pussy and dribbled down her legs. Barbara was also fingering herself with one hand and both of them made small contented noises as everyone finally orgasmed a second time.

Barbara got up and slowly walked sexily towards her limbless lover, swaying her hips and jiggling her bosom and bottom as she hugged Rayman and kissed him, she giggled his ear, "Hope you've saved the best for last. Touch my butt, will you?"

Finally, Rayman was caressing Barbara's butt naked butt cheeks, she moved her hair to let Betilla and Ly see him pinch and squeeze her ass. Betilla's mouth was on Ly's vulva as Betilla grabbed Ly's boobs. Both of them climaxed even quicker than last time and they collapsed on the floor.

However, Rayman wasn't done yet, Barbara kneeled down to take his dick in her mouth, the tip tickled her throat and made her giggle. Rayman squeezed her breasts while she fingered herself with one hand and groped her own backside with the other. Once Rayman orgasmed, so did Barbara and both of them made a mess as they fell down.

Rayman looked around, his vision slightly blurred by the intensity of his orgasm. Ahead of him, Barbara was smiling at him a little dazedly as she moved to cuddle top of him while Betilla was stroking Ly's hair tenderly.

Gradually, the room ceased to spin and his vision returned to normal. Rayman lied down gingerly on the floor. After a few moments, he felt Betilla snuggle onto his left side, then Ly did the same on his right side, nibbling his ear briefly as she did so, it tickled as Barbara lying on top of him and gave him a kiss, asking with a grin, "So who's thiccer?"

Rayman said, "No idea, all of you are thicc in your own way."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, before Rayman came over, Barbara was using her nakedness to seduce her twin sister, Elysia. Barbara quietly looked into her sister's bedroom and saw her sleeping like an angel. She tiptoed all the way to her Elysia's bed, Barbara then kissed her forehead and whispered, "Wake up, sis. I have a surprise for you."

Elysia slowly opened her eyes and asked, "Really? What?"

Barbara giggled, "I'm naked."

This caused Elysia to be fully awake and her eyes to widen a little, she cringed and blushed from seeing her sister naked as she looked away, making Barbara ask with a smile, "What's wrong? Haven't seen a naked princess before?"

Her sister asked, "Where are your clothes?"

"I didn't put any on."

"Why not?"

"Because I think my body is beautiful. Don't you think I'm beautiful?"

"Well, yes I do, but..."

"But what?"

"It's just that being naked in public can get you in trouble."

"Oh please, I went naked in public several times already and didn't get in trouble once. People thought I looked so confident and sexy in the nude."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. We've been naked together before. Don't you want to be naked in front of me too for the first time in a while?"

"I would, but it's been so long, what would people think of me if they saw me nude?"

"Elysia, get up and look at me."

Elysia got out of bed, stood up and looked Barbara in the eyes as the naked redhead said to her, "People believed I was very attractive when naked. You're my twin sister, so people will think you are equally beautiful because we are physically identical."

"Oh, I never thought of that. Maybe...I could..."

Barbara hugged Elysia, who slept in only a bra and underwear, feeling Elysia's half naked body against her completely naked one. She whispered in Elysia's ear, "Please, sis. I love you."

"Ok, for you, Barbara."

The naked redhead let her go so Elysia could remove her bra and underwear. Elysia was completely naked, just like Barbara. The dark twin flashed a little nervous smile and asked, "How do I look?"

Tenderly embracing her equally naked sister, Barbara stroked Elysia's hair and said honestly, "You look wonderful. Look at us, two hot naked sisters with bare breasts and buttocks that are the same size. Your skin is as soft as mine, our tummies are equally flat, we both have innie belly buttons and very hairy vaginas. I like feeling your nipples and pubes against mine."

Deeply touched by Barbara's sincere compliments, Elysia hugged her sister back and even kissed her cheeks. They kissed on the lips as they grabbed each other's buttocks. Barbara then let her sister know, "I hope you don't mind. Rayman will be coming over to have sex with us."

"Ok."

"Also, I have a CMNF kink, so he'll stay fully dressed while we're both fully nude. Is that ok?"

"It's fine."

After a few minutes of Barbara and Elysia hugging and kissing like nudist lesbians, they heard a knock on the door. Barbara's right hand held Elysia's left and Barbara's right buttock bumped Elysia's left, they walked to the front door and greeted the limbless man by hugging him and saying, "Glad you could make it."

Rayman chuckled, "Anything for you, your majesty."

He made himself at home by lying down on a nearby couch, Barbara quickly got between his legs and started giving him a slow, wet blowjob, Elysia joined her on the other side of Rayman's big dick and sucked one side of his cock while her sister did the other side.

As Barbara moved her mouth down the side of the dick, Elysia moved up in perfect unison so his cock was being pleasured from all sides. The two horny barbarian sisters guided their hot mouths up and down his cock. Rayman was moaining deeply as the two naked women slobbered over his cock and balls. He writhed from the busty princesses worshipping his cock and smiled at them, "Fuck yes!"

The insane amount of pleasure stimulated his hard dick. Barbara then lifted her breasts and Elysia followed her lead, they squashed their massive jugs around the throbbing eight inch dick and slowly started titfucking the dick in front of them. Rayman groaned as four soft breasts massaged his cock from all angles, "Ahhhhh...ahhhhhh, I'm struggling to hold back...it's so good...please let me come between your tits."

Also, Barbara's hard nipples poked into Elysia's equally hard nipples as they continued to drop their giant tits onto Rayman's shirt while massaging the angry red dick between the soft breasts of each other. The over stimulated dick was pulsing now on the edge of coming and releasing a week's worth of hot cum over the two women, even though it had only been a day since their last intercourse. He yelled, "I'm so close! Please keep going!"

After eight more strokes of the four tits enveloping his cock, Rayman finally began to cum and roared, "Ahhh...Nooo...fuuuuuck!"

Rayman felt the hot cum in his balls pulse up his cock like emptying a tube of toothpaste. His cock was still trapped between the four breasts as he blasted out and erupted cum all over the faces of his girlfriend and her sister. Semen shot out hard and fast and covered the faces of both women. Barbara and Elysia kept jiggling, rubbing and massaging his cock as he continued cumming and had now covered the tops of all their tits.

Two streams of cum shot out into the air and landed on Barbara's plump bubble butt and two more on Elysia's butt that was the same size. He bucked and through his head back now as he continued letting a week's load of cum out all over the beautiful busty women.

While the four boobs never left his dick, Rayman continued cumming and it felt like a never-ending stream and both princesses realized that. Barbara was first and dropped her head onto her limbless boyfriend's cock and sucked the fifth stream of cum from Rayman's pulsing cock. He continued screaming in pleasure as he felt the plump lips of his redhead lover suck out and swallow the semen.

Thick, fast and plentiful loads exploded from his cock and landed on Barbara's face, her tits, neck, stomach and back. Elysia then the cock slightly towards her and she was painted. His sixth creamy load landed on Elysia's face as she kept jerking the cock while Rayman was ejaculating in bliss.

Eventually, Rayman fell off the couch and collapsed on the warm carpet, relaxing as his dick was finally shrinking. Both naked sisters collapsed with him with satisfied smiles on their faces. They cuddled up to each other, pressing their big tits around Rayman's shirt fell asleep. He knew it wouldn't be long until he was ready to do it all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

Barbara asked Rayman to film her and Elysia walking naked in public together. Elysia could feel excitement in vagina, Barbara giggled at how hairy it was, it seemed Barbara and Elysia never shaved their vaginas in their lives. Rayman began recording and his perspective, the naked sisters were facing the camera and Barbara's left hand held Elysia's right. The redhead asked, "Is it filming?"

He answered, "Yes. Action."

She then asked Elysia, "Ready, sis?"

Elysia giggled and blushed, "It's pretty hard to believe that we're actually gonna be naked in public."

"Believe it. As twins, our naked bodies and body parts are very similar, so people will think we are equally beautiful."

Then, Barbara smiled at the camera, "Hello, my twin sister and I are being completely nude in public. We want to share our naked beauty with the Glade."

As Barbara blew Rayman a kiss, Elysia waved and grinned, "Aside from our winged helmets, nothing is covering us at all."

Barbara said, "Enjoy our naked walk."

The naked princesses shared a kiss and off they went. Rayman was walking backwards to film Barbara and Elysia holding hands and streaking in public together, Barbara was feeling very brave and bold to be away from home without any clothes and Elysia, while a little reluctant about nudism at first, felt empowered and confident walking outside in the nude.

While streaking, Barbara and Elysia smiled, waved and blew kisses to confused yet intrigued onlookers, like Teensies, Glutes, etc. Their breasts jiggled with every step, their buttocks bumped each other and they could feel their jucied dripping down their inner thighs.

Once they came to a wide open field with lots of grass and a few bodies of water, Barbara embraced her sister with her arms around Elysia's waist, kissing her lips and whispering, "Sis, look at us, two nudist sisters that are so horny for each other, making out naked in public. I love you so much."

Turned on by being hugged and kissed in the buff, Elysia hugged Barbara back with her arms around her shoulders, they moaned from feeling their breasts mush together and their toned stomachs rubbing against each other. Barbara and Elysia loved feeling each other's naked skin, they liked to be silky and smooth everywhere except for their vaginas. They grinded so they could get their messy pubic hairs tangled up as Elysia whispered, "Sis, you're so beautiful."

"You are too."

After a while of hugging and kissing while naked, they pulled away from each other to look in each other's eyes. Barbara put her palms on Elysia's cheeks and gave her a soft kiss before saying softly, "I want us to make each other cum."

Barbara tried to lean back, but their pubes were tangled, so they spent almost a minute getting unstuck before Barbara sat on her butt and patted her pussy, beckoning Elysia for feeding time. The darker twin was so hungry and her naked body needed Barbara's cum. Rayman secretly masturbated while filming the lesbian sex ensuing.

As Elysia submissively brought her face to Barbara's vagina, the redhead felt so close to her with Elysia's face in her pussy, sucking her for what their bodies needed. Barbara gently held Elysia's head, petting her green hair and feeding her darker sister her honey-sweet juices, whsipering, "That's my good girl...take my pussy, Elysia...what a good girl, you are..."

An interruption occured when Barbara's beautiful body was trembling with her oncoming orgasm. Elysia sucked her with more need in anticipation of her sister's lovely cum filling her tummy and her mouth pressed into Barbara's pussy harder, pushing her body as Barbara moaned, "Ooooooohhhh...yes, my sweet sister...take all my cum I have for you...good girl..."

From Elysia's point of view, Barbara's messy red bush partially obscured her outer lips that so large, swollen and hot as they were filling Elysia's mouth. Barbara's orgasm overtook her and she tugged Elysia's hair, "Elysia! Yes, sis!"

Elysia could feel Barbara's pussy pulse hard in her mouth, sending her cum to Elysia, who sucked hungrily and noisily, Barbara had a hot river of cum filling her sister's mouth, it kept coming to Elysia and she gulped it down, her throat taking every bit of Barbara's cum that she could swallow, Elysia could feel it warming her tummy.

Barbara petted Elysia and praised her, speaking softly to her sister, "You're such a good girl. Do you want some more, sis?"

With her face still buried in Barbara's hairy vagina, Elysia whimpered for more, licking and licking her, Barbara's outer lips were burning hot for Elysia as Barbara lovingly wrapped her legs around her sister's back and gently held her head as Elysia opened her mouth wide, wanting, needing more of her cum for her naked body. Barbara moaned, "Oh yes, my Elysia...my sweet good girl..."

Meanwhile, Rayman had his cock sticking out of his purple shirt, he had one hand jerking off while the other filmed the naked princesses making love.

Whimpering more with her hands under Barbara's thighs, holding Barbara's buttocks, Elysia kept her sister's body secure as Barbara spasmed hard and gave Elysia more cum from her hot, quivering pussy. There was so much of Barbara's cum for Elysia's tummy as the redhead screamed, "Elysia! Yes, my sweet naked sister! Take it all!"

Take it all she did, Barbara tasted so good in Elysia's mouth. Mouthful after mouthful, Elysia sucking eagerly and holding Barbara's bottom to keep her convulsing body in place, the darker twin sucked Barbara until her stomach was full and so, so warm.

Now, it was Elysia's turn and she was now lying on her back with her legs wrapped around Barbara's neck and Elysia holding her messy red hair. Barbara kissed her inner thighs and licked them, then lapped at her pussy, not really caring that she was making all of Elysia's muscles tense with each of her licks. As the naked redhead slid her tongue way inside Elysia, wiggling it and licking the back of her pussy, Barbara loved the way Elysia screamed and grabbed onto her, "Barbara, my hot nudist lover, pleeeeeeease suck your nude sister..."

Barbara smiled and gave Elysia's pussy long licks, lapping at the honey oozing so beautifully from her quivering pussy. Her body trembled hard and Elysia grabbed Barbara's hair, urging her on, "Oh fuck...oh fuck...Barb..."

When Barbara slid her tongue in a little and forced some of Elysia's juices and honey from her, rubbing her lips in it with her tongue still inside her, Elysia grabbed her knees and pulled them back more with little squeals coming from her mouth. Then, Barbara gave Elysia's outer lips a hard suck, letting her juices fill her mouth, Elysia screamed and fucked at her sister's face, the darker sister's pussy demanding to be fucked hard from the inside out...

With Barbara's hands on Elysia's inner thighs and her knees tucked back, Barbara spread her sister's legs wider and rammed her tongue inside, Elysia's eager pussy contracted, then relaxed, then tightened again, swallowing Barbara's tongue. While Elysia screamed unintelligibly with intense pleasure and pulled hard on the redhead's hair, Barbara mercilessly fucked all of her tongue into her sister with long strokes against the back of her pussy.

Usually, Barbara's mouth slapped against Elysia with each hard fuck of her tongue, every one of Elysia's muscles was tight and her entire body was a building earthquake. Screams were getting much louder and much higher in pitch as Elysia's intense orgasm took her, Barbara used her tongue to drive her sister out of her mind, cum was soon flowing heavily into Barbara's mouth, forcing more from Elysia's pussy with her strong, thrusting tongue.

Her orgasm passed, but Elysia kept her legs wrapped around Barbara's neck and held onto her hair, squeezing Barbara's tongue inside her pussy, wanting to keep it inside her. Barbara let Elysia keep her legs around her while she lapped at the back of Elysia's vagina with hard licks, she shuddered hard and her wet pussy pulsed with a heavy flow of her sweet juices to Barbara's mouth, she swallowed what she could with her tongue, the rest getting all over Barbara's cheeks and chin.

Elysia's body jumped suddenly, Barbara grabbed her sister's thighs from around her, pushed her knees back and and spread them wide. Barbara's body had complete control over her and her tongue nailed Elysia as Barbara sucked her sister's pussy in her mouth and rode her as Elysia cried out, "Barbara! FUCK!"

The orgasm hit hard and it lasted a full two minutes. Barbara's mouth kept sucking, her tongue fucking in and out of Elysia, her quivering pussy feeding Barbara's tummy to be full of her sweet, hot cum. Elysia's screams turned to whimpers and she relaxed onto the ground. At the same time, Rayman finally came and said, "Man, that was hot."

Once they had recovered, they stood up and embraced, kissing and hugging like naked lesbians. The limbless man said them, "This is gold."

Barbara giggled and her right hand held Elysia's left, they moved their hair so Rayman could see their bare bottoms as they walked back home.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking back home, Barbara and Elysia proudly showed off their completely naked bodies in public. They felt like naked supermodels as they happily exposed themselved to everyone the passed, Teensies and Glutes were turned on by seeing their bare breasts and vaginas while Rayman managed to get a good view of Barbara and Elysia's bare bottoms.

Once they were back home, they did not go inside yet, they simply stopped within fifty feet of the front door. Barbara looked at Elysia as she slowly walked towards her, then her hand started sliding up Elysia's arm. The dark twin got a exciting feeling and just froze right as Barbara caressed her skin. Barbara's hand slid over Elysia's shoulder, across her neck and to her chin, Barbara then started to gently kiss Elysia's face, whispering, "Two sisters being naked in front of each other and having lesbian sex is so hot, isn't it?"

All Elysia could get out was, "Yes..."

Between all the different sensations floating around them, Barbara and Elysia's fully nude bodies, the sweet exhilaration of feeling another woman's naked skin, the fact that their hot and erotic display was taking place in public where anyone could see them and taboo of twin sisters being naked in front each other and having lesbian sex outside of home, that feeling of excitement was inevitably getting stronger.

Barbara shifted her head so that their lips touched. After a few soft pecks, our tongues met tentatively, then passionately. Both she and Elysia were very, very turned on. Rayman was too, his erection stuck out from under his shirt and he rubbed it with one hand while still filming Barbara and Elysia making out naked with the other hand.

To Barbara, Elysia's mouth was warm and moist, just much as Rayman's, if not even more. As Barbara and Elysia kissed, there was something delicious to them about each other's tongues. Part of them wanted to keep it going as long as possible and the rest of them wanted much more. Rayman always said he liked Barbara's adventurous side, she liked using different sex toys, oils, lubricants and jellies, Barbara had seen lesbian sex scenes in videos and being with another woman was something she actually thought about doing a few times. Now, Barbara was naked as kissed another woman, she didn't care that it was her sister, Elysia had Barbara so hot that she didn't want to think about anything else and vice versa.

They broke the kiss and Barbara looked at her naked sister, first at Elysia's face, then her whole body. Elysia asked her sister with a giggle, "Do you like what you see?"

The answer that came from Barbara was a yes and Barbara put her hand on Elysia's breast. A naked Barbara felt so aroused from holding and touching her sister's breast, Elysia's boobs were the same cup size as Barbara's. Barbara's other hand felt Elysia's shoulders that were as athletic as her own.

It was incredible for Barbara to cup her sister's left breast in her left hand, it was warm and full. Elysia's nipple was getting hard, so Barbara leaned down and softly kissed it. She let out some soft oohs and ran her hand over the redhead's leg, Elysia loved it when her nipples are sucked, so she sucked Barbara's in return. The naked redhead started clutching Elysia's leg and the harder the Elysia sucked, the harder Barbara clutched.

Then, Barbara and Elysia let go of each other take a few glimpses of each other's slender bodies, covering by no clothes at all as they wore only their winged helmets. Barbara hugged her nude sister tightly and said to Elysia, "You're so beautiful when you're naked."

Elysia giggled and hugged her back, "You're beautiful in the buff too."

As Barbara and Elysia hugged and kissed in the nude, they liked feeling each other's boobs, stomachs and vagina press together. A few minutes later, Barbara leaned over and licked her sister's breasts, eventually taking one, then the other completely into her mouth. There was a similar feeling of arousal that washed over Elysia from the way Barbara's tongue slid over her nipples and it was incredible. Later, Barbara and Elysia started kissing again.

Barbara held Elysia close to her, pressing our breasts together harder this time, she tightened her arms around Elysia's shoulders and Elysia started kissing Barbara's neck and chest while hugging her waist. The naked barbarian with pale flesh let one hand slide down Elysia's back, it found Elysia's leg and made its way up her thigh.

Feeling Barbara's hand, Elysia turned her body and opened her legs to give her sister access to her wet pussy. Elysia moaned as Barbara's fingers played around the lips for awhile, then went up to her clit, the darker sister was glad Barbara's mouth was over hers because the squeal Elysia let out would have surely been able to be heard all over the Glade.

Slowly, Barbara pulled her lips away to watch Elysia's reaction to the light circles her fingertips were making around her protruding clit. The redheaded woman kept making them faster and faster until her sister's naked body trembled from an orgasm. Barbara smiled and laid Elysia back so she could straddle her, put her tongue in Elysia's mouth and started kissing her way down.

Elysia could feel her sister's hard nipples dragging along her body along the way, which tickled her and made her giggle. When Barbara finally reached Elysia's clitoris, her tongue explored inside Elysia, then Barbara sucked her clit and let a finger find its way into her hairy pussy. Barbara slid another finger in and let them play around, the thrusts of her fingers and the pressure of her mouth sent another strong orgasm through Elysia.

Once they separated, Barbara turned so Elysia could see her cute naked butt, Elysia pressed her body into Barbara's back, their warm flesh felt good to them. Elysia rested her chin on Barbara's shoulder and rubbed her hands over Barbara's nakedness, she grabbed Barbara's buttocks and then fingered her vagina, one hand felt her messy red pubes and the other went in and out, making Barbara moan, "Oh, sis. You make me so horny."

"Ditto."

In fact, Barbara was so horny that she climaxed quicker than Elysia did, the arousal from touching a naked Elysia brought Barbara to the edge, but Elysia merely touching Barbara's vagina gave her that final push she needed to orgasm and squirt cum, it splashed all over the floor. Meanwhile, Rayman finally ejaculated all over the nude sisters, Barbara giggled at him, "Thanks, Rayman. You were a big help today."

Rayman chuckled, "Anytime."

After Barbara gave him a kiss on the lips, she asked, "Same time tomorrow?"

"You bet."

He went home, Barbara and Elysia sat in each others arms, hugging, kissing and caressing. To them, being naked in front of each other and having lesbian sex in public was a fantastic way for Barbara and Elysia to display their sisterly love.


	12. Chapter 12

Rayman came back as promised, Barbara and Elysia greeted him without their clothes. The naked sisters asked him to place his hands on their very hairy crotches, he felt that their pussies was all wet. As Rayman slid a finger into each other their slits, Barbara and Elysia let out a gasp of pleasure, then pulled his hands out and licked their own juices off of his finger.

Barbara and Elysia walked naked to the shower with Rayman right behind them, filming their naked bottoms jiggling about. Once inside, they twisted the hot and cold knobs to the correct temperature, waited for a couple of minutes, then stepped into the shower. It seemed as big as a locker room shower and had no curtains or doors, so the naked princesses could see their naked bodies in the mirror.

Being naked, the warm water felt nice and refreshing as it ran down Barbara and Elysia's naked bodies, cascading down and massaging their bare skin at the same time, Rayman stayed a safe distance away so he would stay dry as he recorded. Barbara picked a bar of soap up and worked a lather in her hand, then rubbed the soapy lather over her breasts and over her body, feeling her own nakedness sent a tingle down between her legs.

With petite bodies and two pairs of 34DD breasts that pointed straight out, Barbara and Elysia could not resist their own naked beauty or each other's. They smiled at each other as they saw patches of red and green fur that cover their entire mounds. Elysia felt her sister touch her privates and moaned as she asked, "What are you doing to me?"

Giggling, Barbara answered, "I'm being naked and touching my naked sister. Just enjoy it, sis."

She handed Elysia a bar of soap and turned to face the marble wall, saying, "Do my back."

Elysia lathered up her hands and rubbed them in big circles over her sister's back, moving her red hair as she started at her shoulders and worked her way down. Barbara leaned forward, placing her hands on the wall, her head faced down between her arms as the warm water sprayed over her.

Soon, the darker sister was rubbing circles included Barbara's ribs and hips, letting her hands reach around to sweep over her breasts. Every fourth or fifth time, Elysia would stop at Barbara's nipples and give them extra attention, they hardened at her touch. Then, Elysia ran her hands along Barbara's arms, stopping to gently rub her underarms, her sister was very sensitive there and had told Elysia, "When you kiss and caress my underarms, it sends sparks shooting down between my legs."

From there, Elysia lathered up the soap again and worked her way down to Barbara's buttocks, they were things of beauty because of how tight and perfectly shaped they were. Elysia would watch it just as much as Rayman and everyone else when Barbara and Elysia walked naked in public.

As the warm water created a cloud of steam, it fogged the mirrors and wrapped itself around everyone inside the showers. Rayman had to wipe the camera lens on his phone often to keep watching the naughtiness. Barbara gasped as Elysia leaned forward and kissed her back, then Elysia lathered up her hands and began to rub Barbara's bare bottom. Soon, Elysia ran her slippery hand up and down Barbara's butt crack, she didn't even more or say anything, but Elysia could tell that the sister with pale skin was getting aroused, Barbara's breathing deepened and she spread her legs apart for easier access to now moist pussy. Barbara said, smiling over her shoulder, "Get it really clean, sis."

This made Elysia giggle, "My, aren't we horny today."

"We practice nudism all the time, we're always horny."

The princess with pale flesh giggled as Elysia squatted down and ran her soapy hands along her legs, enjoying the feel of Barbara's soft inner thighs. While Elysia stroked them, her eyes never left Barbara's gorgeous naked butt right in front of her face, particularly her puckered little anus. Elysia continued washing her sister's legs, working her way up until she was stroking Barbara's vagina from behind, the redhead moaned at her touch.

Then, Elysia took her hands and softly caressed the flesh on Barbara's ass, causing an immediate contraction of her butt cheeks. Barbara moaned as Elysia grabbed them, then Elysia stood up and Barbara's let her hips press up against Elysia's buttocks. Spreading her legs slightly, Barbara playfully slapped her sister's butt with one hand and massaged Elysia's vagina with the other.

Next, Barbara leaned over so her breasts could lie against Elysia's back, she reached her other hand around and cupped Elysia's left breast, taking her swollen nipple between her fingers and giving it a firm squeeze. Barbara then pushed her pussy against Elysia's bare bottom, reveling in the slapping and sounds and feel of bare skin. Elysia managed to say, "That feels so good."

Given how Barbara fondled her sister, whose words were slurred as her breathing quickened, Elysia's body trembled while her stomach sucked in and out as she fondled Barbara back. They loved the feel of each other's naked bodies pressing against them and the way they fingered each other's vaginas. Right there and then, all Barbara and Elysia were thinking about were only of each other, all they wanted was to make each other cum.

Barbara and Elysia climaxed with a shudder, gritting their teeth and jerking their heads up and back as they made a low moaning sound. As they closed their eyes, the steaming water was washing over them, they slowed their movements as Barbara tried to support Elysia to keep her from sinking to the floor of the shower, her legs shaking, her body limp.

Slowly, Elysia recovered and caught her breath, Barbara gave her sister's pussy a few loving strokes and covered Elysia's back and neck with kisses. She straightened and turned around, her eyes glazed over with lust as Elysia wrapped her arms around Barbara's neck and locked her mouth on her sister's mouth, her tongue shot out in a hot, wet kiss as Barbara hugged Elysia's waist. Their kissing was more than a sisterly peck, it was a full blown lesbian kiss. Their breasts pressed together, all wet and slippery, soft and wonderful. Barbara and Elysia shifted slightly so their pussies could grind against each other's thighs.

Finally, they broke the embrace and Barbara took Elysia by the hand, "Let's dry off and go naked in public again."

Elysia asked with a giggled, "Is that a proposition?"

"Without a doubt."

Barbara kissed her sister again while Elysia slid her hand down Barbara's stomach to her crotch, her middle finger resting between Barbara's folds. Then, Barbara whispered into Elysia's ear, "We're wasting time talking, when we could be making love."

Shutting off the water, they stepped out, grabbed two large towels and dried each other off. Barbara was so turned on that she wanted to lay her sister down on the floor and eat her right there. Once they were dry, they smiled at Rayman and Barbara asked him, "Guess what's next?"

Rayman asked, "What?"


	13. Chapter 13

With that, Barbara and Elysia ran out the door and down the hall. Rayman raced after them, filming them streaking while thoroughly enjoying their girlish laughter and the sight of their bouncing bare bottoms and sexy long legs as they ran out the front door.

Barbara and Elysia ran, two completely naked girls and a fully dressed man watching the naked women chasing each other like dogs in heat. The sight would have given any male an instant hard-on and any female a wet pussy as the naked princesses raced around naked in public.

In the Jibberish Jungle, Barbara caught Elysia, only to have her slip out of her grasp and sprint away, Elysia also caught Barbara, but she could not hold the redhead in place either. Finally, Barbara ran naked up a hill, then tackled her equally naked sister and they laughed and scrambled while playing with each other. They stopped a few minutes later to catch their breath. Barbara kissed Elysia and giggled at her, "I'm completely naked in public and so are you."

Elysia giggled back and asked, "What should we do about it?"

"Maybe hug, kiss and caress each other's nudity?"

The naked redhead squatted down with her arms resting on her knees, then Barbara slowly ran her hands along the inside of her thighs until they were at her crotch. Elysia kept her gaze locked on the spot between Barbara's legs as she spread herself open. Barbara was so wet that when the cool air hit her love hole, it gave her a rush as she gave out a little growl and went down on her hands and knees, Barbara's vagina was throbbing and ready to be eaten. She slowly crawled towards Elysia, pinned her down and playfully growled again, Rayman provided some commentary, "My, My, the lioness is hungry tonight...or is it tigress?"

Barbara said, "Doesn't matter."

She smiled at Elysia, she released the dark sister so she could bring her knees up and spread her legs apart. Then, Elysia reached down with her finger tips and opened herself, Barbara could see drops of moisture on her green pubes, the inside of her hole glistened as Elysia whispered, "Here's your dinner, pussycat. All hot and pink, just like you like it."

Hungrier than hungry, Barbara crawled forward until she was directly over Elysia's crotch. Her scent filled the redhead's nostrils and she was so turned on that her nude body shook and eyes blurred. Barbara bent down and kissed Elysia's hairy vagina with the same passion Barbara would have kissed her mouth.

Then, Barbara lowered herself onto the ground, the cool grass felt wonderful on Barbara's naked body, still sweaty from their chase. As Elysia wrapped her long legs around her sister's head, Barbara buried her face in Elysia's sex, devouring it like a hungry animal as she was licking, sucking and drinking in all the love juice that flowed out of her darker twin.

When Barbara reached up, she took Elysia's nipples between her finger tips and squeezed them as she licked her. Elysia moved her hips in unison to Barbara's thrusts and her soft purring quickly turned to moans as Elysia's naked body built to a climax. She ran her fingers through Barbara's hair, pushing on her head to force her tongue deeper.

Finally, Elysia stiffened and squeezed Barbara tight with her legs as another orgasm rocked her. Barbara slowed down and opened her eyes, looking up at her nude sister. It was the most beautiful sight Barbara could imagine as she watched Elysia lying down as she drifted in and out of the blissful haze. As she slowly recovered, Barbara opened her arms and said, "Come here, my sweet naked sister."

Elysia crawled up Barbara's body, licking and kissing as much of her sister's skin along the way as she could. When their lips were inches apart, Elysia wrapped her arms around Barbara's neck and they kissed, trying to eat each other with their hot mouths as they sat their naked butts on the grass. Barbara's lips and cheeks were covered with Elysia's cum and she seemed to relish licking it all off. Between kisses, Barbara said, "I love making you cum in public."

"Hee hee, I love making out naked in public with you."

Barbara and Elysia both giggled as they continued planting kisses all over each other's faces, then Elysia smirked, "You've been doing all the work, now it's my turn."

She asked the redhead to get on all fours, then positioned herself behind Barbara, who stuck her ass out and could feel Elysia's warm breath as she sniffed her like a puppy. Then, Elysia ran her tongue up and down Barbara's butt crack, using the tip to tease her fleshy buttocks before moving down to lick Barbara's pussy. Between licks, Elysia smiled, "You smell so good."

"Good enough to eat?"

One hand tweaked Barbara's nipples, sending a shiver through her whole body as Elysia's other hand softly stroked her wet pussy. Barbara couldn't believe how good her sister's touch felt on her bare skin. Then, Elysia's wet finger found her clit and pressing the sensitive little button caused sensations to rock her world.

The nudist redhead moaned aloud as the dark sister's finger traced tiny circles on Barbara's clitoris, making her hips buck as Barbara cried out, "Oh, sis! I'm cumming!"

In response, Elysia covered Barbara's mouth with her own while Barbara came and came, moaning into Elysia's mouth. When Barbara's nude body finishing convulsing, Elysia released her with a final kiss and Barbara licked her juices off her fingers as she panted, "Oh, fuck. Thank you so much, Elysia. That was fantastic. You are so hot, sis. I am really turned on. Would you do it for me now?"

Elysia wanted nothing more in the entire world at that moment. In a second, Elysia's hand was between Barbara's legs, exploring her wet folds as the woman with pale skin directed her. Barbara couldn't believe how hot and slippery she was down there, she traced her forefinger up and down Elysia's slit, feeling the wetness under her fingertip. They groaned very quietly, spreading their legs wide for each other and seeing each other's large breasts, Barbara couldn't help herself as she dropped her head onto Elysia's chest and sucked her erect nipple into her mouth with Elysia encouraging her, "Yes, suck my tit, sis."

Grabbing a fistful of Barbara's hair and pulling the redhead to her, Barbara sucked hard on Elysia's breast as Elysia arched her back, softly moaning with pleasure. Her hand brought Barbara's hand up from where it had been tracing a line up and down her crotch and Barbara felt the hard little nubbin under her fingertip, she knew what to do.

Barbara started rubbing it, making little circles that slowly grew harder and harder as well as faster and faster. Elysia pulled Barbara's hair, smashing her face into her chest, moaning so loud that Barbara felt sure that people from different worlds could hear the nude sisters and come to check on them.

After fingering each other for a while, they came again and were so tired that they collapsed on the ground, kissing each other and stroking each other's hair. Barbara lovingly hugged her sister, saying, "I love you, Elysia."

Elysia hugged her back and said, "I love you too, Barbara."

Rayman said, "Awwww."


	14. Chapter 14

Barbara and Elysia stood up to hug and kiss each other, their sisterly love made them want to be naked in public together. Once they stopped, they stood naked in front of Rayman, putting their hands on their hips and smiling.

No amount of my imagination could have possibly created two more perfect bodies than the ones standing a few feet in front of him. Rayman stared with no embarrassment whatsoever, he loved Barbara and thought she was beautiful, she and her sister were in another class altogether. He studied every curve, marveling at the silky skin, perky boobs and flat stomachs. The naked sisters also had very hairy patches, but the rest of their naked bodies were as clean and smooth as anywhere else he could see.

Rayman didn't know how long they stood there before he said, "Turn around, please."

They obeyed as if he had some sort of control over them. What he saw were two cute little bottoms with cheeks that gently curved up from their legs. Barbara and Elysia had to move their hair to let Rayman their buttocks clearly, they stood with their legs together so he didn't have a clear view of the back of their pussies, but this was sufficient.

When they turned back around simultaneously, Rayman exclaimed, "Wow. You two are gorgeous."

The sight of Barbara and Elysia's naked bodies woke up his member, it was doing his speaking for him. Rayman could tell from Barbara's eyes that she already noticed, she said, "You might never be soft again if Elysia and I walk around naked in public all the time. You're a very lucky guy."

Elysia giggled at her sister, "Maybe we need to do this for a bigger audience, Barb."

Barbara giggled back in agreement, "Just think of all the guys walking by, getting hard and jerking off to our naked bodies."

The naked redhead was staring off into the distance, her feet spread beneath her as if to show off even more of her young pussy. Rayman's cock strained against his shirt, eventually getting stiff enough to poke out. Then, Barbara asked with a giggle, "What do you think, Rayman? Do you think anybody's watching?"

He stood up and moved behind her, Rayman got close enough to let his hard cock brush against Barbara's buttocks and his shirt rub on her back. Rayman then put his hands around her and covered her breasts with his palms, he felt Barbara's nipples harden and said, "I think a man would be crazy not to want to see you naked. Either one of you."

As Rayman rolled Barbara's nipples between his thumbs and fingers, she moaned and pressed her ass harder against his cock. Warm air rushed over them as the wind picked up, reminding the redhead that she and her sister were naked outdoors. The limbless man's hand instinctively fell over Barbara's stomach, past her navel and onto the messy patch of red hair above her clit.

Barbara didn't move at first. Then, she cupped Elysia's face and kissed her lips and cheeks softly as she spread her legs an inch or two farther apart, Rayman's hand slid down and his fingers were at Barbara's pussy, his palm against her clit. He clutched at her breast with his other hand and heard Barbara sigh loudly right before his finger found the opening to her pussy. She was damp, not quite wet and he didn't insert the finger yet, he just collected the moisture and ran it up over her clit, making her hiss, "Oh, God. Yes."

With Rayman rubbing Barbara gently, he found him pushing his cock against her a little harder. He could feel his shaft nestled between the cheeks of Barbara's bare bottom, resting on the top of her crack. While Barbara lovingly kissed Elysia, they loved feeling their breasts pressed together and their pubic hairs tangle, Barbara's bare skin was cool against Rayman's warm erection. The feeling of Barbara and Elysia naked stimulated him so much that he moved his hand back down to her pussy and rammed a single finger deep inside her. Barbara cried out, "Ahhhh, fuck."

Now Barbara was soaking wet and Rayman began fucking her with his finger. At the same time, Elysia was pressed against her sister as they hugged and kissed, feeling each other's hard nipples poking their breasts and their flat smooth tummies. All the pleasure seemed to all collect in Rayman's dick, which wanted to explode. Rayman whispered in Barbara's ear, "How does it feel to be naked in public with your own sister?"

"Wonderful."

"Are you two having fun?"

Rayman removed his wet finger from Barbara's vagina and rubbed her clit as well as Elysia's. The naked princesses felt their bodies stiffen as Rayman kneaded their breasts, they both moaned, "Yes."

The limbless thingamajig was so hard that it hurt, then he had an idea, "Elysia, do you mind getting on your knees?"

Elysia did so, with her face directly in front of her sister's pussy, Rayman requested, "I want you to make her cum. I want it to be long and hard. Eat her until she screams."

Nodding, Elysia moved her face between Barbara's legs, Barbara spread them and Rayman watched Elysia eagerly place her mouth near Barbara's clitoris, then began licking. With Rayman still behind Barbara, he spread her legs a little more and took a quick look at her wet pussy before placing the tip of his cock at the entrance to her hole.

He waited for the head of his cock to enter her, then Rayman thrust forward. Elysia's face was buried against Barbara, who slammed backwards against Rayman. Both girls moaned with satisfaction as his cock drove like a piston in and out of Barbara's pussy. She was extremely tight, but wet enough to easily accept Rayman's boner. As Teensies and Glutes started to stop and stare, Rayman chuckled, "They're watching, ladies. Everybody's watching you have sex."

Barbara's eyes were clenched shut, expressions of pleasure showing up each time her sister plunged her tongue inside her pussy or dragged it across her clit. Elysia held Barbara by the butt cheeks, pulling her closer to her face. Rayman just kept fucking her, hearing her moans grow louder each minute. He kneaded Barbara's breasts, rubbed her tummy and drove my cock in even deeper and faster. He was about to cum inside her. Surprisingly, to him anyway, Barbara was the first to start cumming and shouted, "Oh, God, Elysia. Yes! Yes! Right there, sis."

Her hand was on the back of Elysia's head, holding her in place. Her face contorted and her mouth hung open, Barbara called out, "Yes! Now! I'm cumming!"

Rayman watched intently as the naked young woman drove her body forward, trying to fuck her sister's face. Elysia hung on valiantly while Barbara came in waves, Rayman could only imagine the sweet juices that Elysia must have tasted as her sister orgasmed again and again.

That was enough for him today. Without any warning, other than frantic grunts, Rayman rammed into Barbara and slapped his body against her ass. The first shot of cum poured out endlessly, followed by another thick load, she moaned, "Yes! Cum in me, Rayman!"

He filled Barbara's cunt until I felt it flowing out and, presumably, down her thighs. Rayman then saw Elysia sit on her butt and Barbara get on all fours as she ate Elysia's vagina, the darker sister moaned, "Yesssss!"

The limbless person held onto Barbara hips as she did to Elysia what Elysia did to her. Barbara's head was down and between her sister's legs, her ass was pointed up at him. That made it much easier for Rayman to continue fucking Barbara, she and Elysia came long and hard, louder and louder with each orgasm. Her muscles continued to clamp down on Rayman's cock, keeping him hard throughout the whole thing, he could have gone on, but they begged him to stop after a while.

Once everyone calmed down, Rayman pulled out and the three of them tried to recover. Rayman leaned against a nearby tree, Barbara cuddled to the left of him, Elysia to the right and he kissed their lips and cheeks softly. Barbara maoned, "Oh…my…God."

He asked them, "Enjoy it?"

Both naked barbarians smiled, "It was wonderful. Thank you."

Rayman hugged them and kissed them passionately at the same. His left hand squeezed Barbara's bottom and his right squuezed Elysia's buttocks. The nudist sisters hugged and kissed each other, Barbara whispered, "I love you, my beautiful naked sister. I love you with all my heart and I savor every moment we're both naked."

Elysia whispered, "I love you too sis. You're such a hot and sexy sister, I love being naked in public and having lesbian sex with you."

He grinned, "Aww, that's nice."

Everyone watching was long gone at that point.


	15. Chapter 15

Days later, with a camera and a tripod, Rayman pressed record and asked Barbara, "What's next?"

Barbara giggled, "The nymphs are coming over. All of them will be naked when they get here."

That was when Betilla, Ly, Holly Luya, Edith Up, Annetta Fish, Helena Handbasket and Big Mama all came naked along with another nymph, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Call me Bimborina."

Elysia came to join and embraced her naked sister, they kissed in the nude and couldn't keep their eyes off each other as hugged and kissed like naked lesbians. With a smile, Barbara complimented Elysia, "I like how your cunt looks like mine, all hairy and messy while the rest of our naked bodies are so sexy and smooth."

"I like being naked with you, sis."

Barbara and Elysia told Rayman to lie on his back, he lifted his shirt a little so his member would be unrestrained, the naked sisters then rubbed their boobs all over his cock, Betilla and Ly joined them. With eight breasts going up and down against Rayman's dick, he felt he was going to explode in a matter of seconds. He erupted a gayser of semen on everyone.

Rayman was already tired, but his cock said otherwise, while Holly, Edith, Annetta, Helena, Big Mama and Bimborina took their turn, Barbara had Elysia sitting in a chair with her legs wide open. The redhead looked at her sister's pubic hair and said, "Wow, I like your bush. Look at you, sitting naked with your legs wide apart, your hairy twat is staring at me and your nipples are erect."

That made Elysia giggle, "Yours too."

As this was all going through her mind, Barbara was kissing Elysia's pubic area and everywhere between her legs.

Meanwhile, Betilla and Ly sat on the floor and rubbed each other's mounds, mostly focusing on the hairs of their pussy. At this point, their bodies was taking over and the four of them were getting turned on. They could all feel their nipples hardening and their labias were starting to swell.

Barbara kept kissing Elysia, who felt her sister's run over her clit and between her labia and it felt too good. Both naked sisters looked down at their own clits, growing out of their hoods. However, their pubic hairs made it hard to see. The nude sisters smiled at each other and kissed each other's lips, they looked at each other's breasts and nipples, lingering there a moment or two.

Rayman was desperatly trying to hold in his load, but with twelve boobies creating friction all at once, it was easier said than done. He looked like he would burst again, Betilla assured him, "If you need to cum, just do it."

He did indeed, his climax covered everyone again. Now, he was out cold, clearly drained of his energy for a while. Holly made out with Edith, Annetta made out with Helena and Big Mama made out with Bimborina.

Kissing, Barbara and Elysia's hands caressed each other, they smiled at each other's swollen labia and their pubic hair. Barbara took her fingers and slowly traced around her sister's labia and felt the hair while deliberately touching touch her sex organs. Elysia did the same and they were getting hornier. The naked princesses looked down between their legs and giggled from how they were dripping.

As that went on, Betilla and Ly ran their palms over each other's clits and through their labias, they moaned as their pussies were totally wet and their labias and clits were so swollen. They hugged and kissed while Holly lied on her stomach, put her lips onto Edith's clit and kissed it. Holly pulled away a little and then went in again as she started to suck on it, Edith's mouth was shaped like an O. Annetta put her hands on Helena's breasts, massaging them before poking her navel as Helena repeated Annetta's actions. Big Mama was groping Bimborina's butt and vice versa. To everyone, it felt so fucking great, everyone was panting and moaning, soon nearing an orgasm.

With Rayman still asleep, Betilla, Ly and the other nymphs performed a little hot dogging, his penis was trapped between eight butts, sixteen cheeks made in an instant orgasm seem inevitable as he involuntarily spurted more cum into the air and onto the fairies, who were now tired and slept.

The naked barbarians knew that they was nearing to their orgasms, they stood up and wound up in an another naked embrace. They felt their warm supple bodies up against each other's, Barbara's breasts were pressing into Elysia's hard and throbbing nipples. Barbara looked into her sister's face, leaned forward and kissed Elysia on the lips, they could smell their own sexes on each other.

Opening her mouth, Elysia accepted Barbara's tongue. It felt so right, they have always believed that sex and love was not just meant for a male and female, but also same sex couples and siblings. Elysia was enjoying their kiss and electrifying feelings running through their naked bodies.

Barbara broke the kiss, took Elysia's hand, gently laid her on her back, kissed her again and then moved her mouth down her sister's body. The redhead was on all fours as she moved her mouth onto Elysia's nipples. When Barbara started to suck them, Elysia let out a huge moan of relief and pleasure, now moaning constantly as Barbara worked her mouth around Elysia's nakedness. Both were in a great place of sexual feeling before a climax and feeling great, they could feel drops of their vaginas running down the insides of their thighs, making them sticky.

When both sisters got into a 69 with Barbara on top, their tongues plunged into each other's pussy, they squeaked loudly as the feeling was so great and they were building towards an unbelievable orgasm. They both seemed to know when they were about there and seemed to move or something to prevent each other from getting there.

The build up was unbelievable, Barbara and Elysia stick more of their tongues inside each other as Barbara's ankles had locked down Elysia's shoulders and their pussies was closer than 6 inches from each other's face. From seeing each other's hairy vaginas, Barbara and Elysia could see that their labias were equally engorged, they blew on each other's vulvas without touching yet.

Feeling each other breathing inches from their wanting holes, Barbara and Elysia tasted each other's cunts with their tongue. They licked each other again and again, moaning and then yelling encouragement to each other, saying things like, "Lick me, suck me, suck my clit, suck my lips, now the other one, oh yeah baby, do me."

Soon, they had each other's cum in their mouth. Barbara rolled off of her nude sister and the two of them sat up to kiss each other, during the kiss, their faces were so wet that they had a hard time keeping lip contact. Rayman finally was about to regain consciousness, so the nudist princesses hot dogged him, making him ask, "What is this?"

Elysia giggled, "Hot dogging, it's when a man's penis is between someone's buttocks."

"Cool."

He abruptly climaxed after saying that word. Barbara then repositioned her body and Elysia's so that their legs were like two scissors in between each other. They moved closer and a moment later, their pussies were rubbing against each other. Rayman jerked off as the two of them started pulling into each other, their two wet labias were grinding into each other and if they moved just right, their clits made contact.

A few minutes of that and they were both cumming again and again and again until they were exhausted. Then, Rayman squirted all over the naked sisters and fell asleep again. Both sisters followed suit, but not before Barbara kissed Elysia's forehead, lips and cheeks, giggling, "You're so beautiful, sis."

Giggling back, Elysia smiled, "You're beautiful too."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Barbara and Elysia arose at 6:30 AM to the sound of their alarm, though they had been awake already for at least an hour, restlessly enjoying the feel of their bare skin against the sheets. Naked, Barbara kissed Elysia's cheeks, making her equally naked sister giggle.

Barbara and Elysia sat at home alone on the sofa in the living room, kissing while wearing nothing but their beautiful smiles and their winged helmets, grinning as they pondered where they would go next. The thrill of public nudity made them moist and the buzzing in their clits was almost unbearable. Being naked in public really gave them exhilaration, Barbara and Elysia wanted to walk around in public filled in front of onlookers as bare as the day they were born.

While wondering what to do, the naked sisters couldn't help but play with themselves and each other as they anticipated their naked adventures, kissing each other while masturbating, which resulted in Barbara and Elysia rocking themselves with at least three seismic orgasms before falling into a deep and satisfying sleep on the sofa.

Their next conscious thoughts came as Barbara awakened to the sound of a phone camera. Rayman stood over the nude sleeping beauties, capturing the intimate magical moment forever. Lovely, unashamed Barbara and her sister were naked and showing their private parts. Looking at a clock, their nap lasted less than five minutes.

They sat upright, not even trying to hide any part of their naked bodies from Rayman. Barbara and Elysia seemed proud that he would want to look at her naked pictures and videos in the future, they even shifted their poses and opened their legs a bit, smiling a kittenish smile that invited more photos to be taken. He happily obliged, blurted out, "You're getting an early start on your little outing, aren't you?"

Beaming with joy and anticipation, Barbara and Elysia replied, "We are so jacked-up that we would fuck you right now."

Later, Barbara and Elysia walked naked around the Glade with a fully dressed Rayman trailing behind them. Both sisters moved their hair to let him see their bare butts, Barbara and Elysia were wanting to give the world a passing glimpse of their glorious nakedness. With daylight now fully upon them, the naked sisters embarked on yet another adventure. All the more fun, all the more risk, all the more uncertainty, all the more time spent naked in public.

As the naked princesses looked up and down the road to see if anyone was coming, it wasn't easy because in both directions, there was a hill only a hundred yards away that obscured their view of what might lay beyond from where they were standing. Wearing only their helmets, Barbara and Elysia scampered nude to wherever they wanted.

Because they weren't wearing shoes, their bare and tender feet were tickled when they stepped on the grass that laid all over the Glade. They felt any footwear was superfluous because they wanted all of their skin to be exposed. It was certainly insanely bold of Barbara and Elysia to bare themselves to the world, even letting Mother Nature see them, starting with absolutely nothing but their naked bodies for their trek.

Barbara and Elysia entered a small clearing and twirled their nude bodies in the morning sun with arms outstretched, then squeezed their breasts and pinched their nipples hard, loving the exquisite sting they felt in their clits as they did so. Both sisters looked down to see their perfect white skin contrasted against the grassy green landscape. They smiled with satisfaction, Barbara giggled, "Both of us are _totally_ naked."

Elysia giggled back, "It's so thrilling."

They bounced up and down giddily for a moment, almost unable to prevent themselves from squealing with glee over their deranged adventure and growing sexual arousal that had only just begun. After calming down, Barbara and Elysia listened carefully for any telltale sounds of other people and heard none. Nude, the barbarians were smiling, quivering with excitement and already wishing Rayman would satisfy them fully, they looked at him and Barbara said to her sister, "Not yet. We still have some public streaking to do.

Walking back the way they came, they emerged into the clear again, heard several Teensies and Glute approaching and stood naked before them, surprising their onlookers. Those Teensies and Glutes widened their eyes, but stayed cool and even waved to the nude sisters. Then, Barbara and Elysia saw Rayman with his phone in his hand, ready to snap some more pictures. He grinned at them widely, Barbara smiled back as she wagged her finger and said, "Be patient."

Rayman snapped as many pictures as he could. Barbara and Elysia smiled, stood akimbo and blew him a kiss. The early morning sun bathed their naked skin in a golden glow that made them seem even more entrancing than when they first appeared sleeping like angels on the couch that morning.

The limbless man chuckled at her antics, snapped a few more quick photos and adjusted his shirt to provide his hardening cock some fresh air. Rayman yawned, visibly tired, so he sat down, leaned against a tree and snored. Barbara and Elysia knew they would be fully alone now for an hour or two, completely naked in a lush climate of forests and jungles.

On their own for a little bit, Barbara and Elysia retreated a few yards into the woods beyond sight of Rayman. The nude barbaraians look down at their bare dainty feet, their soles were to touching soft dirt. They looked around and saw the Jibberish Jungle, they thought about strolling a mile down in broad daylight, stark naked.

Barbara and Elysia began to walk naked in the desert with purpose, enjoying their own nakedness as well as each other's. The cool morning air gave them chills and made them nipples stand erect, they also loved the way the gentle breeze caressed their private parts. They even reached down and separated their labias to allow greater access to the cooling wind.

After all, the redhead and her sister had opted to spend their entire lives naked, both sisters had a fascination with nudism, public nudity and sisterly lesbian incest.

Occasionally, their hearts would leap into their throats when a startled deer would snort and flee through the brush. The excitement of being caught and seen naked gave them goosebumps as they noticed bicycle tire tracks and footprints in the dirt. Barbara and Elysia couldn't help but share a kiss, they were two pretty, unclothed woman alone in the woods.

While the naked twins hugged and kissed, they heard voices in the distance. A male and a female voice penetrated the silence, though at least a hundred yards away, though the voices were getting louder. However, Barbara and Elysia made no attempt to conceal themselves if by hiding, their pulses quickened as people were about to see their little stunt.

About 90 seconds later, the couple actually caught a glimpse of the naked sisters who smiled and waved. The man wolf whistled, the woman looked annoyed and covered his eyes while quickly leading him away. Then, thet disappeared around a bend the way they had come. Two beautiful naked women were right there for the viewing, Barbara and Elysia were a little giddy, two people saw two cute little bottoms and two pairs firm tits on two sexy bodies.

Holding hands, Barbara snd Elysia continued wandering aimlessly until they could make out the Desert of Dijiridoos dead ahead. It meant more opportunities to be visible and completely exposed to more people passing by. Looking Teensies, Glutes and other limbless people that resembled Rayman, Barbara asked her nude sister, "You think what I'm thinking?"


	17. Chapter 17

Elysia giggled, "You even have to ask?"

Barbara held her sister's left hand with her right, they romantically walked naked and exposed to people passing by as they were bewildered from glancing their direction. As Barbara and Elysia were completely exposed to people in the desert without hiding their private areas from anyone, they could feel their heartbeats in their temples and hear them punish their eardrums as adrenaline coursed through their systems. The naked sisters were so turned on that felt they might spontaneously climax on the spot.

Sitting their bare bottoms on a drum, they kissed again as they heard a man's voice say, "Come on, boy!"

Looking in front of them, Barbara and Elysia detected the unmistakable sound of tags jingling as a dog approached them. Both sisters were fighting the urge to orgasm as a dog stared at them curiously. The dog barked once, but Barbara and Elysia didn't move, the man shouted, "Come, boy!"

As dog looked back toward his master, then back at the nudists, he stuck his nose between Barbara's legs and sniffed her pussy. Apparently liking her scent, he even licked it twice. Barbara had been aroused for days and her musky fragrance must have been overpowering to a canine, she knew. After the dog sniffed and licked Elysia's crotch, the master ordered more insistently, "Come here, dog!"

This time, the dog let out a tiny yelp of objection, but obeyed. Barbara and Elysia saw a leash was affixed to the dog's collar. A few seconds later, they watched from behind as his master headed off with the leash in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. Apparently, the master never saw the naked girls.

Once the man and dog had disappeared into the forest that led back to the Jibberish Jungle, the naked barbarian princesses made out with each other again, Barbara asked her sister, "Isn't it fun to be running around naked in public all day, Elysia?"

With a cute smile, Elysia said, "Very. I feel like a naughty girl."

"Oh, sis. We don't just streak and fuck in public for the sake of being naughty, we do it because it's thrilling and dangerous."

"I'm so thrilled right now."

After a few minutes of kissing, Barbara and Elysia proceeded to walk on a path of piano keys. Soon, they had to pee and didn't bother looking for privacy, they merely peed in the sand. After relieving themselves out in the open, Barbara asked Elysia, "How can we make our adventure more exciting?"

When Barbara rubbed her sister's stomach, Elysia smiled, "That question seems rhetorical at this point. We're both exhilarated from public nudity and sex. Also, pee isn't the only thing that come out of our vaginas, cum does too."

"Hee hee. That is true. Look at us, two rambunctious barbarian princesses in our birthday suits, wanting to cum for each other."

Heat radiated from their faces, but they couldn't be certain whether it was arousal or the heat of the desert. What they were certain of was the mere thought of two sisters making out in the buff sent another sharp tingle through Barbara and Elysia's nether regions. They squeezed her thighs together to momentarily satisfy the itch, then surrendered fully to the urges, closed their eyes and played with their engorged clits until they spasmed with ecstasy.

Regaining their composure, Elysia rubbed her sister's belly as Barbara fondled Elysia's breasts, spending a lot more time exposed to those that walked by. Barbara and Elysia liked letting their naked bodies be seen in clear view of as many people as possible. All of a sudden, a dog's barking made them stop and look. They saw the same dog from earlier, now with his startled master standing behind, stunned to find two attractive, nude women making love to each other, he looked to a limbless person and asked with genuine concern in his voice, "Are you two okay?"

Barbara replied nonchalantly, "Yes, we're just two sisters enjoying each other's nudity."

Before the man could speak, the dog pressed his nose once again deep into Barbara's vagina and began licking furiously. The man said, "No. Bad dog."

He jerked his chain a little, but Barbara assured him, "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Now, the dog went to lick Elysia's vagina, she and Barbara felt a stirring in their loins and sensed their nipples getting so erect that they almost hurt. They each felt a gush of arousal trickle down the insides of their thighs, but they squeezed their legs together to delay it so they could save it for each other. Once the dog paid equal attention to both sisters, the owner said, "Ok, that should be enough, boy. Let's go."

Once the man and his pet were out of sight, Barbara and Elysia stood in front of each other, letting their eyes wash over them completely. Their eyes visibly darkened and their breathing slowed, the twins yearned to feel each other's breasts and vaginas in their hands and in their mouths.

Both naked twins felt their hormones raging and reason had deserted them. In a frenzy of lust, Barbara hugged her sister in a loving embrace, kissed Elysia's lips and cheeks frantically as the redhead massaged her breasts and nipples between her fingers. Her other hand found its way to Elysia's wetness where she fingered the darker twin, driving Elysia mad with desire. Elysia was so aroused that she did the same things to Barbara, kissing her face, fondling her breasts and fingering her vulva.

It wasn't long before they orgasmed, but Barbara and Elysia could not stop, they did not remove their fingers from each other's vaginas, they began to furiously fuck them again. Moments later, they came again, convulsed with pleasure and let out a shriek. Their cum spilled between their cunts, ran down their thighs and dripped onto the sand. Still, the nude sisters couldn't bring themselves to stop fingering and findling until they both went completely limp. Barbara and Elysia practically exhausted themselves.

That was when they noticed they had an audience, dozens were beholding two naked sisters engaging in pornographic lesbianism. Barbara asked them, "How much did you all see?"

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief, one said, "Everything."

Elysia smiled and questioned, "Did you like what you saw?"

Males nodded, females shook their heads. Barbara said, "Feel free to get a couple of shots of me kissing my naked sister."

Men took closeups of Barbara and Elysia in a passionate liplock, complete with both sisters grabbing each other's buttocks. Meanwhile, the women just wanted to leave.

While kissing, Barbara moaned, "I like when we're both naked, sis."

Gasping, Elysia said, "Me too, Barb. I don't care how wrong it is for two sisters to make love to each other."

"Me neither. We love each other so much that making out nude in public is our way of showing how strong our sisterly bond is."

After some more kissing, they smiled at each other as they walked slowly and majestically walked back to Rayman.


	18. Chapter 18

On the way back, however, blades of grass in the forest were tickling the soles of Barbara and Elysia's feet. As the twin sisters were sashaying naked across the Glade, wanting people to behold her in their current state, Barbara and Elysia were butt naked and their inner thighs were glistening with vaginal juices.

Public nudity was a crime they could easily get themselves arrested, publicly humiliated and fined, but they were always one step ahead. Without shoes, Barbara and Elysia couldn't help but admire how dainty their bare feet were during their demented naked escapade.

Barbara and Elysia paused in the woods so the redhead could provide her sister with an extended look at her ass and the backside of her furry beaver lips as she lingered in her bent-over position a few seconds longer than necessary to lengthen and deepen the experience for her. After all, Barbara knew she couldn't resist giving her sister erotic images of her to remember, to long for and to lust after. Elysia giggled as she looked at Barbara's buttocks and then proceeded to do the same. Barbara giggled at Elysia, "Your bottom is so cute."

Elysia giggled back, "Your bottom is cute too."

They had never been one to shave off all of their pubes, they hadn't trimmed them neatly while being exposed to some lucky people in the Glade today. Barbara and Elysia turned to face each other squarely and dropped their hands to their sides to provide each other an unobstructed view of their nakedness. The naked sisters smiled at each other for being fully exposed as Barbara ogled and craved Elysia's body and vice versa.

Almost hypnotized by each other's nudity, Barbara and Elysia felt like naked forest nymphs, like nude goddesses, like naked babes with very pretty faces. Barbara and Elysia slowly walked towards each other, then embraced and shared a kiss. As they hugged and kissed while naked, they felt like sexy women wandering around in the buff and moaned as their lovely tits pressed together and their inviting pussies grinded against each other. They were proud of their naked bodies and each other's.

While savoring their explosive encounters, the aromas of their womanly arousal teased their nostrils and only served to further moisten their sopping slits. The lovely unclad barbarians knew they were undeniably wild as they caressed each other's tits and torsos, being and feeling as exposed as can be. Kissing, Barbara moaned, "Elysia, you're such a beautiful naked sister. I love you."

"I love you too, Barbara. You are such a sexy nude sister as well."

Soon, they felt like they would climax, so they stopped themselves, wanting to wait until they reunited with Rayman, they walked with her bare soles making contact with dirt, the bottoms of their feet began to have a slightly dark coloration. Their tender soles were dirty from not having socks or shoes to protect them from the ground, they even stopped from time to time to wipe their feet with their hands.

Barbara and Elysia couldn't help but hug and kiss again, they threw caution to the wind long ago and had no fear of being seen, being viewed and lusted after in their current state was what they really wanted anyway. The thought of their naked bodies being ogled by people made them unusually randy, their hairy lips produced a scent that they could taste, it lingered on their taste buds and made Barbara and Elysia thirsty to drink each other's cum as well as take Rayman's hardened member in their mouths, the sooner the better.

Bolstered by the arousal in their clits, Barbara and Elysia held each other tightly, making out naked. Then, they noticed a few people walking by and looking at them, the sisters were happy to be spotted as they waved and blew kisses to their watchers.

A few minutes later, they let each other go and held hands as they walked deliberately slow, just as though they were fully clothed, they were addicted to the sensation of danger. Needing to push the level of risk to the limit to amplify and satisfy the stinging sensation in their clits, they actually did a few jumping jacks facing the sound of people approaching to attract attention.

Being two beautiful woman roaming the woods in the buff, Barbara smiled at her naked sister, "Elysia, your tits and bush are right out here on display."

With a giggle, Elysia said, "Barbara, why are you doing calisthenics nude? You look hot as hell with your genitals exposed."

Barbara and Elysia briefly imagined what it might be like if someone had glimpsed a bit of their raw gyrating flesh between the branches and wondered what he or she might do to them. They pondered what they might let that person do to them.

Today's expedition had been intended to be more than merely a lark, it was a protracted streak in public, a naked game of high-stakes hide and seek with more seeking than hiding. Barbara and Elysia felt their cascading libidos spreading through every cell of their nude bodies, they wanted to let Rayman shot a load in each of their mouths before they mounted him and satisfy their pussies on his hard rod. Rather than satiate them, it had left Barbara and Elysia even less fulfilled than before and itching to make sisterly love.

They spent the next several minutes nakedly strolling carefree through the dense forest, enjoying the cool air on their bare skin, basking in forbidden nudity in public. Barbara and Elysia felt majestic, gleefully frolicking like does in the chilled morning air as though the world was their private playground as they hoped some more people would stumble onto the naked sisters.

Sporting only their winged helmets, Barbara and Elysia felt that wearing them and nothing else was ok since the helmet didn't cover their breasts as their bosoms bounced merrily with every step they took. With each step, Barbara and Elysia's breasts jiggled in synchronization with each other's, they smiled at each other's chests and looked in the valley between their boobs. Thankfully, the winged helmets did not detract from Barbara and Elysia's feelings of being naked, the helmets only covered parts of their heads. As long as all of their skin was still showing, the winged helmets were allowed.

The day was warmer now and they exited the forest, the warmth of the sun on their faces felt delicious as they looked for Rayman.


	19. Chapter 19

On the way back, Barbara and Elysia couldn't help but get horny again. Being naked outside without any clothes in public and standing bare assed naked in front of a crowd of awestruck bystanders, google-eyed at the sight of two beautiful young women completely naked in public has gotten them all wet once more.

Barbara and Elysia smiled at each other, not trying to cover their nakedness. They sat down as they dreamily stroked the unshaven havens between their thighs, stopping every now and than and listen to sounds of the forest, all the while getting hornier and hornier, but holding back, allowing the feeling to build inside them.

The naked sisters had hiked for over an hour when they heard the babble of a running stream and headed over, Barbara and Elysia was also quite warm, sweaty from the warm weather. In a few minutes, Barbara and Elyisa were standing on the edge of the stream, it was here that their lasciviousness took over.

As Barbara and Elysia stepped into the stream, initially taken aback by the cold water, it soon felt good as they splashed cold water on their naked bodies. They stretched, running their hands over their perfect tits, their nipples were stiff and hard. Barbara and Elysia soaked the remains in the stream and wiped their hot bodies down to cool themselves off. Then, Barbara said naughtily, "Oh Elysia, look at us. We're fully and entirely naked, zero clothes."

Elysia giggled, "I know, I'm getting hornier by the second."

Their fingers slid along their soaked lips. Caressing and rubbing, Barbara and Elysia felt their orgasms build. As their bodies weakened, they kept masturbating until they orgasmed. Sitting down naked in the stream, the naked princesses washed themselves off.

Laying down, Barbara and Elysia let the cold water wash over their bodies from head to toe, basking in their total nudity. They stretched out their long, smooth legs, wiggling their cute little toes. Barbara and Elysia shared a kiss, being as naked as the day they were born.

With a naughty idea, Barbara and Elysia got on all fours, reached their hands between their thighs and found their cunts, begging to be rubbed. They obliged, biting their lips as they masturbated again, shuddering as another intense orgasm shook Barbara and Elysia's naked bodies. Barbara weakly climbed onto a rock, spent from what she and her sister went through as Elysia cuddled next to her.

As they dried off, they each had one hand lazily caressing their breasts, while the other lightly stroked their pussies. Their thighs spread as Barbara and Elysia's strokes became more fevered, they rubbed and stroked until their bodies were shaken by another orgasm. Barbara moaned to Elysia, "Oh god, I am so horny."

"Me too."

After a little while, Barbara and Elysia headed back to Rayman, relishing their nude walk in public. Now, they were wishing they would run into some more people, how it would be such a turn on to expose their perfect nude bodies to strangers. They quickened her pace as they seriously got aroused over how they engaged in real public nudity, like the women on the websites.

Halfway there, the feeling got so great that the naked barbarians masturbated once again. Breathless, the barbarian beauties were sweaty and still naked as they trekked, their horniness was increasing with every step, the two horny sisters were free to do whatever they wished. They strolled across the Glade, holding hands and snuggling up against each other while bumping their naked asses together.

Eventually, they reunited with Rayman, who was just waking up from his rest, he asked with a notable yawn, "How *yawn* was your walk?"

Barbara giggled, "So hot."

His dick reawakened as Barbara and Elysia stood in front of him totally nude, Barbara and Elysia's perfect bodies were unclothed and their clothes were still nowhere to be seen as their pussy juice was dripping out of them from excitement. Barbara put her finger to her lips in a naughty girl look as she walked sexily towards Elysia and said to her sister, "Come here, beautiful."

As Elysia walked to her, Barbara kissed Elysia square on ther lips. Elysia returned the kiss, her tongue sliding into Barbara's mouth. Both girls rolled their tongues around the other's, soft moans escaping from their lips as they were in a loving embrace, deeply kissing with a renewed passion, Barbara and Elysia completely naked while Rayman kept his clothes on and jerked off from watching the two naked sisters have lesbian sex. Barbara told Elysia, "I don't just want to make love to you, I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you so hard."

Elysia replied, "Good, then let's fuck like two animals, like two animals in heat. Let's fuck like two dirty little sluts in public, like two lesbian whores, sis."

Barbara said while she greedily sucked on Elysia's hard nipples, "Yeah. Like two filthy little tramps."

The dark twin reached between her own legs and fingered her wet pussy while Barbara worked her way back further down to where Elysia's fingers were feverishly stroking her twat. Barbara's tongue took over and Elysia tossed her leg over Barbara's shoulder, sucking on her own nipples while the redhead sucked on her swollen clit.

After Elysia came, Barbara slid her tongue from her pussy up her flat belly, around each nipple, between her breasts and back up to Elysia's mouth, the very naked women hugged and felt other's soft skin. Barbara whispered, "Look at us, sis. Not single stitch of our clothing on our bodies. We're out here totally nude, two sweet and innocent little barbarian princesses with no clothes to put on. I love when people catch us."

Barbara moaned as her siser took her breasts into her hands and sucked her stiff little nipples. Both girls' fingers were also probing Barbara's hairy quim. The redhead came all over their hands and both girls than licked the creamy sweetness off each other's fingers like summer popsicles. Then, Rayman kept wanking as they continued their lesbian sojorn.

While deeply kissing and embracing each other tightly, the grass felt cool against their bare feet as Barbara and Elysia's hands reached around and massaged each other's perfect round buttocks, all the while grinding their soaking wet pussies into the other's thigh. Barbara and Elysia kissed, pushed, massaged, rubbed, tongued, moaned and grinded as their orgasms came on like a freight train. Their orgasms hit them like one too as they both came, smearing their white love honey all over the other's thighs.

Both women collapsed onto the ground, still naked and embracing, their tongues interwining like little pink snakes. They rolled around, kissing and reaching in between each other's sweet thighs, their fingers stroking still each other's wet and tender lips. Barbara and Elysia lied naked on the grass, staring dreamily into each other's eyes and stroking each other's swollen pussy.

With a moan, Elysia rolled onto her back, looked at Barbara and flicked her tongue, while at the same time spreading her lovely creamy thighs. Barbara knew what to do, so she rolled on top of her and spun around, spreading her equally creamy thighs, pushing her lovely butt cheeks in the air and presenting her sopping twat to her sister's eager tongue, while she licked Elysia's dripping pussy with her own.

Now both sisters were engaged in a torrid 69, two naked sweethearts tongue fucking each other like there was no tomorrow out in a beautiful open grassy field on a warm day. They licked lips and tongued clits, their love buttons were like two short fuses attached to 100 pounds of explosive orgasm.

As they came, Barbara and Elysia hungrily lapped up each other's sweetness, smearing it on their lips and faces. Then, Barbara spun around, rolled over and Elysia rolled on top of her, their tongues lapping their own sweet cream off the others face and lips. They also straddled each other's thigh, smearing their sugary love all over each other's leg once again.

After a little bit, both princesses began to heat up again. This time, they spread their eager thighs and began scissor fucking, rubbing their swollen clits against the other. Their eyes rolled back in their heads and they pushed their twats together. Barbara was lying on her back with her bottom and legs in the air while Elysia squatted over her, their pussies never seperating.

Both girls began to squeal as another explosive orgasm built up and let go. At the same time, Rayman finally climaxed and shot his seed all over the twins. He lied back against the tree and slept some more.

Soon, everyone was spent, Barbara and Elysia's lied naked in each other's arms with the redhead on top, sticky from all the cum. Barbara giggled, "Oh god, that was so hot, sis."

She buried her face in Elysia's breasts as the darker sister giggled back, "I know, two sisters completely nude in broad daylight fucking each other."

"What's next?"


	20. Chapter 20

Barbara and Elysia invited Rayman to their home so he could have a little more fun with them before the end of the day. He watched Barbara and Elysia look at each other naked, their eyes were wide and bright with a hint of longing.

When Rayman hugged and kissed a naked Barbara from behind, Barbara took Elysia's hand in hers and began lightly kissing her fingertips. Elysia watched her sister's full lips as they lightly touched each of her fingers and shivered slightly when Barbara began sucking on her index finger.

Then, Elysia slowly took her hand away from Barbara and pulled the redhead toward her. Barbara's lips met Elysia in a sensual kiss. Soon, Barbara gently parted Elysia's lips with her tongue and massaged Elysia's with hers. As Barbara and Elysia slid their arms around each other very slowly, they pressed their bare breasts together. This made Barbara moan, "Oh, Elysia."

"Oh, Barb."

Rayman caressed Barbara's buttocks while the redhead played with her sister's breasts. Elysia lifted her head and moaned softly as Barbara placed little kisses all around her nipples while Barbara lightly pinched Elysia's nipples with her fingers. The dark twin was turned on and so was her sister as Elysia moaned, "Oh sis."

Barbara took Elysia's face in her hands and kissed her softly and she responded with the soft and passionate moans. Elysia gasped into Barbara's mouth as the redhead massaged her big round breasts, then slid her hands lightly down her sides, making Elysia shiver.

As Elysia lied back on a sofa nearby, Barbara got on top of her and pushed a knee between Elysia's legs, spreading them slightly. Barbara could actually feel the dampness of her pubes as she pressed against her sister and their pussies throbbed with arousal. When Barbara's breasts touched Elysia's, their nipples exploded with tingling pleasure. The redhead sought out her sister's mouth once again and kissed her deeply and passionately as Barbara pulled Elysia tight against her with one while fondling Rayman with the other.

Both barbarian princesses were naked and holding their naked bodies together as they kissed, fondled and explored. Barbara always loved to feel her bare skin against her sister's, a naked Elysia felt so incredible on Barbara that they wanted to cum, to scream out in pleasure, to call out each other's names. They had no way to express how wonderful they were feeling except to make love to each other, the way they always wanted to.

Seeing her naked sister beneath her, Barbara traced the outlines of Elysia's body with her tongue, tasting the salt of her skin and the sweetness of her nipples. Barbara gripped Elysia's sides as she moved down her stomach, pausing at her navel and tickling with her tongue and her breath. Elysia shivered and giggled, then she started to writhe a little bit, so Barbara stopped and continued her downward path.

After giggling from Rayman pinching her butt, Barbara kissed Elysia's hips, then the tops of her thighs. She spread her sister's legs slightly and started slowly rubbing her clit with her finger while Barbara kissed Elysia's inner thighs. Her pussy was wildly hairy, just like Barbara's, both sisters sported a messy patch as Barbara smiled, "Get ready."

Smiling from how Elysia's folds were soaked, Barbara plunged two of her fingers into her hot, beating abyss. The redhead pushed up against her g-spot and rubbed it, Barbara watched in aroused fascination as Elysia shuddered and moaned. Elysia's muscles tightened and she cried out as a gout of her warm juice flowed over Barbara's hand. Barbara looked up at Elysia and she was smiling, her eyes bright with pleasure as she giggled, "That was great."

When her orgasm subsided, Barbara took her fingers out of Elysia's vagina and slowly licked them off. Barbara wanted to savor what Elysia tasted like on her, but more than that, she also wanted to savor what she tasted like from the source. As Barbara buried her face between Elysia's thighs and began exploring her pink folds with her tongue and her lips. The redheaded woman circled her tongue around her sister's clit and relished the taste and feeling of her hot, wet pussy against her face.

Elysia had always been able to cum rather easily and Barbara teasing her clit brought her to another orgasm quickly. Eagerly, Barbara drank all of her sister's nectar when she came and then licked her pulsing, sensitive clit until Elysia could stand it no more and pushed Barbara away. She sat up and kissed Barbara hard as she breathed, "Now, I want nothing more than to taste myself on you, sis. We're completely naked and super horny."

Barbara smiled and Elysia pushed her down onto her back, then inserted a finger into Barbara's vagina. The redhead was so aroused that feeling her own naked sister penetrate her was like drinking cold, refreshing water after long hours in the hot desert sun. She knew Elysia was so good, Barbara knew that she knew exactly where Barbara wanted to be touched, where she wanted to be rubbed and when.

At that moment, Rayman was now caressing Elysia's buttocks, doing to her what he did to Barbara. Barbara moaned as Elysia finger-fucked her hard, with her face in Barbara's pussy, licking her clit and all around her folds. Suddenly, without any warning, Barbara came, she cried out Elysia's name in ecstasy and opened her eyes just in time to see her sister looking up at her and grinning, "Hold your horses, sis. I am not done."

Puckering her lips, Elysia then wrapped them gently around Barbara's oversensitive clit and suckled very lightly while Barbara throbbed and pulsed with the last of his orgasm. Her sister held onto Barbara's hips as the redhead writhed, partly wanting more and partly trying to get away as Barbara was so sensitive that she felt ticklish, but Elysia didn't let her go.

She continued to suckle on Barbara's clitoris as though she was sucking a tiny lollipop and the pleasure was so intense that Barbara couldn't stand it. Barbara came again, so hard it almost hurt and as the orgasm died down, she pushed Elysia gently up and pulled her on top of her. The redhead kissed Elysia and relished the taste of herself on her.

After a while of kissing, Elysia put her head on Barbara's breasts and wrapped her arms around Barbara's neck, just listening to her breathe. Then, Barbara rubbed Elysia's back and said with a little fatigue in her voice, "I think we have done a lot today."

Rayman chuckled, "Me too."

"Thanks for accompanying us, Rayman. See you tomorrow."

He let the naked sisters be, they both slowly drifted off to sleep as Rayman headed home.


	21. Chapter 21

Today, Barbara and Elysia surprised Rayman coming to his home instead of having him go to hers. He greeted them, "What a pleasant surprise, you two nudies. Make yourselves at home."

Barbara and Elysia said, "Thanks. You got the camera ready?"

"Yep. Right there on a tripod. Just press record when you're ready."

The redhead brought the camera outside to the backyard, pressed record and smiled at Elysia, "Oh sis. I love to be naked, I love the feeling of sun and wind on my skin and not having anything hindering my movement."

Elysia smiled back, "Me too. The feeling of being alone in a big home with nothing to do all say long and taking all your clothes off is indescribable."

"There's also the feeling of not needing to put any clothes on at all. Oh Elysia, we may be sisters, but that doesn't mean we can't walk around naked together whenever and wherever we want. I love you, Elysia."

"I love you too, Barbara. We love each other so much that we would both be nudists for each other. After all, we were never really ashamed of our body. In fact, we were really into showing them off and here we are now, both of us naked in public and having lesbian sex in public."

Barbara and Elysia then slowly walked towards each other, like they were hypnotized by each other's naked beauty as they shared a loving sisterly embrace. The naked sisters shared a lesbian kiss as they savored feeling nothing but naked skin.

Both naked princesses were small with petite frames, looked to be in their 20s and were slim as they weighed about 90 pounds. They had grown some pretty impressive 34DD breasts, something Barbara and Elysia loved most about themselves. Another thing they loved was their vaginas, they were so hairy that it was like they had never shaved it all their lives. Finally, Barbara and Elysia admired their bare bottoms as well as each other's, they believed they had the cutest bare butts that a woman could ask for. Nice and round, not too flabby, but not too tight either.

The two naked barbaraians liked how they looked overall, they seemed rather athletic looking and were in very good shape to the point were Barbara and Elysia once admitted to each other that they were a little vain. Because Barbara and Elysia were so beautiful in the buff, they even considered that going nude was something they would do normally, they felt that being unclothed was actually something that could be done outside of bathing and showering.

Ever since Barbara took her clothes off and went naked in public, she didn't feel like putting her clothes back on. Now that she had encouraged Elysia to be naked with her, Elysia wanted to stay naked too. They shared another kiss and began fingering each other, Barbara moaned, "Oh my god, sis. We're so naughty, wandering the Glade of Dreams in the nude with a high chance of being by people. It's just way too much fun to stay undressed."

Moaning, Elysia asked, "Barb, do you think we'll get kinda bored with being nude?"

Barbara giggled, "Nope."

Elysia giggled back, "Good, because I don't either."

"Why get dressed when we can streak outside?"

"I know, right. It's always so fun to see what it's like to go outside without any clothes."

There was a high risk of someone seeing Barbara and Elysia making out naked because Rayman's backyard was not very private, consisting of only a patio, a table and a chair. Being naked in any outdoor surrounding got the nudists excited. That feeling of pushing their limits even further may have been diminished with every place Barbara and Elysia streaked to, but it still felt so exciting to be naked outside of their own home.

While Barbara and Elysia had lesbian sex, they occasionally peered all around the backyard and beyond to see if there was any activity or anything that could get them in trouble. Though, it wouldn't be the least embarrassing to be caught in the Glade naked by anyone at all.

As they kissed and fingered, they periodically paused to look all around, keeping their ears peeled for anything or anyone that could catch them without their clothes. Barbara and Elysia felt the grass tickle their bare feet, it felt fantastic. The wind, the sun, the feel of the grass on their bare feet, their lips pressing in a kiss as the nude sisters were in a naked embrace, all of their senses were going crazy again.

A naked Barbara and Elysia looked around at their scenery, the backyard was so peaceful and it felt very natural to be nude there. It felt natural for them to be naked anywhere. The trees were blowing in the wind and the flowers looked so beautiful as Barbara and Elysia hugged and kissed outside, feeling the sun and wind on their naked bodies. They felt brave to walk around in public while wearing nothing but a smile and their helmets.

In addition to feeling each other's bare skin against their own, the grass felt so amazing under their feet. Barbara and Elysia felt so free as they enjoyed their adventures to its fullest by walking outside in their birthday suits. They spent about five minutes or so being naked the backyard, kissing and fingering each other's vaginas. Before long, they both said in unison, "I'm gonna cum!"

Finally, Barbara and Elysia climaxed all over each other's hands. They smiled at each other as they tasted each other and then tasted themselves. Barbara grinned, "You taste good, sis."

The dark twin grinned back, "You too."

Now that they had sex, Barbara and Elysia thought that they would enjoy the nice day and do some naked sunbathing. They lied down naked on their backs to relax and take in some sun. While relaxing nude, they would sometimes touch each other's breasts and vagina. Barbara noticed her sister dozed off, she told Rayman, "You can stop recording now."

He stopped the camera and watched them lied naked in the sun.


	22. Chapter 22

As Barbara and Elysia were sunbathing in the buff, Elysia noticed her sister moving her finger in a circular motion around her nipple. Barbara feeling her own nipple made her twin become aroused and Elysia's nipples became hard too.

They got up, Barbara then took her sister's left hand, holding it with her right. Barbara and Elysia shared a sisterly kiss and smiled at how erect their nipples were. The naked sisters went off into the Glade, going on a romantic naked stroll and exposing their breasts and vaginas to everyone they could. People either had hearts in their eyes or covered their eyes before fleeing as Barbara and Elysia smiled, waved and blew kisses, the sisters were turned on from being completely naked in public together and showing their private parts.

Barbara and Elysia ventured into an area with beanstalks, winds and toads on stilts. Sitting on the side of a pond with both feet in the water, Barbara smiled at her naked sister, gave her another kiss and fondled her breast, covering it and squeezing it carefully. With their breasts, vaginas and bottoms fully exposed, Barbara and Elysia were getting hotter as their breathing got shallower and faster, their pulses pounded in their head as Barbara and Elysia were soon caressing each other's naked body.

They were now almost pressing up against each other and Elysia put her arms around Barbara's shoulders and kissed her lips. When Barbara hugged her dark twin's waist, Elysia melted into Barbara's arms as they kissed and kissed. At the same time, Barbara and Elysia moved their hands down to their hairy vaginas.

Feeling their fingers in each other's slits, they lovingly caressed the lips and folds of each other's cunts. Barbara and Elysia felt each other push their fingers inside them, Elysia was nibbling on Barbara's neck as they were pushing their finger in and out of each other's pussies. Barbara moaned, "Oooooooooo. Oh, sis..."

Both naked barbarians knew they were very wet, they smiled at each other's pussies, seeing how much pubic hair they had, Barbara smiled, "Oh Elysia, You're so beautiful. Your breasts, vagina and butt look wonderful."

Elysia giggled at her compliment, "Thank you, Barbara. You're beautiful too. You have amazing boobs, an sexy pussy and a luscious bare bottom. I definitely see why you like being naked so much."

Barbara held Elysia close to her own body. They felt pleased that they had never trimmed their pussy hair at all. It was such a turn on for Elysia to be totally naked in the arms of her own sister who was also fully naked. Then, Barbara had an idea, she had Elysia lie on her back with her knees bent and legs wide open, Barbara sat in front of her, gazing at her sister's pussy and unable to take her eyes off it.

When Barbara cuddled on top of Elysia, they were once again ogling each other's naked bodies. Barbara and Elysia always loved to look at each other's nakedness, highly similar to their own. They were thrilled at what they could see from their big breasts to their hairy pussies, such beauty made them feel great about being two sisters that were naked in public together, they felt like they were in a dream, but it was real,

Lying on her stomach over the darker sister's belly, Barbara's tits smushed against Elysia's and the redhead's thighs were resting against her sister's pussy. Elysia could feel the wetness of her pussy on her leg as Barbara pressed her mouth to Elysia which she opened to allow Barbara in. Their tongues duelled together, Barbara's hand and fingers played with Elysia's nipples and Barbara moved her thighs harder against Elysia's pussy.

Being naked, Barbara and Elysia's bare skin felt so soft and smooth, Elysia moved her hand over Barbara's buttocks and into the crease of her butt cheeks. Almost accidentally, Elysia's fingers touched the lower folds of Barbara's vagina, they felt so full and wet. Barbara moaned as she lifted herself up off Elysia and settled into a kneeling position. She leaned forward to suck on her sister's nipple while Elysia's hand stroked Barbara's tummy and then slid down between her legs.

Gently, Barbara began to circle Elysia's clit, driving her passions upward as Barbara then slipped two fingers into her sister's hungry hole. Barbara's fingers seemed to fill Elysia's body and the redhead wanted to feel more of her nude sister.

The redhead moved down the darker twin's body, Barbara was dabbing little kisses on Elysia's skin, she pushed her tongue into Elysia's belly button and Barbara also tugged on her sister's pussy hairs with her teeth. Barbara opened Elysia's pussy lips with her nose, hearing her gasps of pleasure as she did, then Barbara sucked Elysia's clitoris and the surrounding folds of her cunt into her mouth.

As Barbara made love to her sister, the effect on Elysia's body was instantaneous as she tingled, she throbbed, she felt every nerve explode and her passions filled every sense and thought from how Barbara was causing Elysia's body to be charged with electric shocks and the accompanying orgasm was like none she had ever experienced before. Elysia bucked and shook.

Barbara rose from between Elysia's legs, her face was covered in cum, Barbara just looked at Elysia, her eyes wide with amazement as she managed to say, "Oh Elysia, you were wonderful."

Then, Barbara lied back down on top of Elysia, they cuddled in each other's arms some more, happy that the public lesbian sex had brought feelings of immense sexual satisfaction to each other.

After a deep lingering kiss with their naked bodies locked together, Barbara took Elysia's hand and placed it between her legs, Elysia giggled from having her fingers on her sister's sex. Once more, Barbara and Elysia felt their lust and passion well up inside them.

Near the lips of Barbara's cunt, the redhead had a messy patch of pubes, it was as messy as Elysia's and it was so attractive to her exploring fingers. Barbara opened her legs wide, urging Elysia to go on. Her sister looked up at Barbara's face, seeing that her eyes were closed and Barbara had pursed her lips, defying her growing passion. Elysia looked at her sister's breasts, they were big, round and spongy with a long nipple attached to each one.

Barbara opened her eyes, wondering why Elysia had stopped, she saw the wonderment in her sister's face and smiled, urging, "Go on sis. I want you to fuck me."

Sliding her fingers up and down Barbara's slit, Elysia was enjoying stroking Barbara's clitoris and pushing her fingers into Barbara's hole. The redhead lied back down and Elysia began to play with her sister's pussy with relish. Barbara felt that Elysia's fingers were wet with her juices because when the dark twin pushed her fingers inside Barbara, they made squelching noises as Barbara whispered, "Suck my nipples."

Elysia lowered her mouth on to Barbara's breasts, she nibbled Barbara with her teeth and the redheaded woman began to writhe under her. At the top of Barbara's slit, Elysia found that Barbara's clit had grown as Elysia rubbed it between her thumb and forefinger.

Barbara's naked body began to tremble, Elysia heard her sister moan, gasp, lift her bum off the bed and thrust upwards into her hand, Elysia moved your hand to Barbara's hole and pushed two fingers firmly into Barbara, who cried out, "OHOHOHAAAAA!"

She half sat up, forcing Elysia off her tit, Barbara moaned as her sister pumped her fingers in and out of her cunt while Elysia's licking and kissing Barbara's stomach, mostly her navel. Barbara was right on the verge and a second later, she came. Elysia lifted up, but did not pull out of Barbara's sex, her fingers were soaked with Barbara's juices and the redhead seemed to have no control over her body movements. Barbara turned, writhed, wriggled and convulsed all at the same time, then she sat up, wrenched Elysia's fingers out of her body and thrust them deep into her own mouth to suck and swallow whatever juices she could retrieve.

Finally, Barbara's right hand held Elysia's left as they streaked back, Elysia grinned, "WOW! Barb, That was amazing!"

"Oh yes, sis. it felt so good, I'm still tingling."

When they got back, they lied back down in the same spots where they sunbathed, Barbara played gently with Elysia's nipples and whispered, "You are so beautiful when naked, Elysia."

"You too, Barbara."

Barbara and Elysia lied down, thinking of what they had enjoyed with their fingers slipped between their legs and stroking their own pussy lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Rayman, deciding to spice things up, held a girls only masturbation contest to see who can hold off cumming the longest. He invited the Nymphs to come over naked, Barbara and Elysia were the contestants as well.

Before they began, Barbara and Elysia took a moment to gaze at each other's nudity. Their bodies was perfect and their minds started to wander. Barbara and Elysia had equally perfect breasts and identical buttocks that just so irresistible and cute. The naked sisters just stared at each other until Betilla's eyes fell back on them. Betilla and the nymphs kept their eyes totally on each other as well. They all had a trimmed mound.

Soon, Barbara and Elysia shared a kiss as their hands slid hands up and down their naked bodies and they lightly cupped each other's tits in their hands as they began gently rolling their nipples in between their nimble fingers.

Now that the barbarian sister and the nymphs were all sitting naked together on the floor. Rayman then instructed them, "Spread your legs and finger your pussies."

Everyone took their index fingers and began to rub them around their outer lips in a circle motion. With each pass, they all went a little deeper into their vagina each time. Then, Rayman gave them another rule, "Now, I want all of you to touch every part of your pussy, but try to hold in your climax. Last one to cum wins."

Barbara giggled at Elysia, both assuring each other, "Easy peasy."

The nymphs and princesses did as he told them. Going deep into their pussies, they would circle it with their fingers, pushing a little deeper into their vulvas with each pass. In a minute, Barbara said to Betilla in a now sexy voice, "Move slowly, you need to get to know how your pussy feels and know where it feels good. When you know where it feels good, you can tell whoever you are with where it feels good."

Betilla nodded, but then realized, "Won't that make it harder to not cum?"

"Just hold it in. You're good at that, right?"

"Probably not as good as you."

Rayman was developing a bulge in his purple shirt as he saw everyone enter their fingers into the moist lips of their pussies and it began to feel good to everyone. They were all warm and a little bit wet as they continued circling and when they came to their clits, Barbara watched Elysia intently and vice versa as their fingers circled around their clits. Elysia then asked Holly, Edith, Annetta, Helena and Voodoo Mama, "Try rubbing it, how does it feel?"

They all replied, "It feels good. We can feel it. We can feel it!"

As they women rubbed their clits, waves of pleasure suddenly began to run through their bodies. Long story short, Barbara and Elysia tied for first after all the nymphs orgasmed simultaneously. Rayman then said to the sisters, "You win! Now you get to try this vibrator, put it in slowly and work it around however you like."

Barbara and Elysia fidgeted with it as Rayman watched her intently. First, Barbara knew slipped the vibrator in her naked sister. Elysia was so wet that the vibrator easily penetrated deep into her tight pussy and she was overcome by the warm sexy sensations.

When Barbara sped up the vibrator, the thrusting of it in and out of Elysia made the dark twin rock her hips as her nipples became rock hard. While the vibrater vibrated in Elysia, Barbara giggled at her and gave her sister a lesbian kiss. Barbara planted soft kisses all over her sister's face, then neck, then her breasts. The redhead then suggested, "Try playing with your nipples"

Taking Barbara's advice, Elysia rolled her nipples between her fingers as she could feel that my pussy was now dripping her juices all over the slick vibrator and soon, Barbara's fingers were going in and out as well.

All of a sudden, Elysia started feeling shock waves of pleasures running through her and she started panting. Barbara saw that her sister's nude body was tightening up completely as her next orgasm washed over her cute body. It seemed to Barbara that Elysia's next climax had consumed her totally and the dark sister lost all self-control. Her moans were more like screams now.

Elysia trembled out of control as Barbara continued to pump that vibrator in and out of her tight pussy. Barbara ever so slightly changed her speed slower and slower until she was sure that Elysia's climax had subsided, but hearing her nude sister cum and watching her reaction definitely turned on the redhead, who then said, "Now let's see what you can do with it."

As Barbara took the vibrator and gave it to Elysia, she quickly brought it to Barbara's throbbing clit. Elysia made slow steady strokes around Barbara's clitoris, just as she had seen her do before, Barbara smiled at her sister, "Wow, sis. You're a quick learner."

Soon, Elysia had Barbara writhing on the bed with her chest heaving as her bare body was being wracked with pleasure! As Elysia slid the vibrator deep into Barbara's wetness, she let her fingers from her free hand dance over Barbara's clit as Elysia randomly touched the spots Barbara had touched on her earlier. Barbara moaned, "Oh my God, don't stop, Elysia! Don't stop!"

Finally, Barbara came. Her thick juices now coated Elysia's fingers and the vibrator as Elysia brought Barbara down from her climax. Both naked sisters lied down on the floor, catching their breath. After a few moments, Barbara rolled over and kissed Elysia deeply.

Barbara and Elysia's sisterly love was so strong that being completely naked and kissing sent waves of pleasure throughout their bodies and they were quickly becoming horny again and looking for another public nudity adventure. When the nymphs decided to leave, Rayman gave them all dildos as a consolation prize.


	24. Chapter 24

Barbara and Elysia were sleeping naked and spooning in bed, savoring how soft and silky their bare skin was. They were twins, so they did a lot of things together, Barbara and Elysia like to be naked in public together, have lesbian sex and masturbate in front of each other. It didn't seem abnormal for them to share in all their naked escapades.

The public nudity, lesbianism and masturbation was extra sexy when both sisters were kissing, exposing themselves and having no shame in their bodies.

Both sister had considered themselves lesbian by all means, it had excited both girls immensely and a lot nights ended with them holding one another while they orgasmed. Even though they were twins, Barbara and Elysia wanted maintain their sexual relationship.

Barbara was always enjoying have sex with her sister in some form and Elysia shared the same feelings. Both twins were barbaric in their fucking, their bodies were identical and very athletic. Despite their lean builds, they had full breasts, which both sisters were quite proud of. Along with their inherited good looks, both sisters were knockouts. When Barbara woke up, she kissed Elysia's cheek and whispered as she woke up, "You wanna kiss and lick my pussy and stuff?"

Elysia giggled and nodded, "This makes us lesbians, doesn't it?"

"Oh, sis. We like being lesbians. You and I are so beautiful that we just can't resist each other, especially since we're completely in the nude."

"I know. I love you so much that I want us to be totally naked when we kiss."

"Me too."

Barbara leaned forward and pressed her lips to Elysia's. The two sisters lightly kissed for a minute or three before progressing to using their tongues. They probed each other's mouths, becoming more passionate. As they kissed, Barbara began running her hands up and down Elysia's body while the dark sister cupped her hand around Barbara's breast, making the redhead arch her body a bit and press herself into Elysia.

They broke the kiss after a few minutes, Barbara smiled, "Wow, that was so good, sis."

The naked sisters licked their lips, finding themselves very attracted to each other. Barbara and Elysia sat naked on the bed for a moment and soon, Barbara's hand found its way to Elysia's chest. She ran her hand down between her sister's breasts and then as Barbara lightly caressed her, Elysia moaned, "That feels nice."

Unexpectedly, Barbara was suddenly energized and lunged forward, embracing Elysia and diving her mouth into her sister's neck. Elysia squealed in surprise, but held her sister close and Barbara kissed and licked her neck, which the darker sister found incredibly arousing. While Barbara's hands fondled her sister's breasts, she then began licking down Elysia's naked body. It felt so good and it only got better Barbara reached her stomach.

Elysia moaned as Barbara slid her tongue around her cute navel, circling her taught belly. Both girls were very tight and lean and Barbara enjoyed licking all over Elysia's bare skin. Finally, Barbara lowered her mouth to Elysia's pussy and her tongue delicately flicked over her slit.

Stopping, Barbara left for a moment, telling Elysia, "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

A minute later, Barbara returned, smirking evilly at her sister as she twirled four pairs of handcuffs in her index fingers. Barbara took her time, being tortuously slow with the cuffing. She had Elysia close her eyes as they kissed some more, Barbara cuffed Elysia's wrists and ankles to the bed, taking one minute for each limb to be cuffed and locked into place. The redhead smiled at how helpless her naked sister was, "You look so cute when you can't cover your private areas."

Barbara kissed Elysia's forehead, Elysia then said, "Barbara, make me cum."

"You'll cum soon, be patient."

Understanding, Elysia kept her mouth shut as Barbara kissed her eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, chin and neck. When Barbara pinched Elysia's nipples, they became hard like pebbles. Fondling her sister's breasts, Barbara made them jiggle up and down before sucking on both nipples. Barbara then looked at her innie belly button, then looked at her sister's innie belly button, their smooth tummies were equally flat and their navels were the same size.

Elysia couldn't help but gasp at the tingle as Barbara planted very soft kisses on her belly button and licked inside. She wiped the unpleasant taste off her tongue with her hands before heading back to Elysia's hairy vagina. Before her mouth kissed and licked it, Barbara let her fingers get tangled in Elysia's bush of messy green pubic hairs.

With every second that Barbara kissed and licked Elysia's vagina, the dark sister gasped softly and Barbara soon began licking more urgently. Barbara parted Elysia's lips and licked her deeper. It felt amazing and Elysia couldn't keep from squirming. When Barbara's tongue found her clit, Elysia arched her back and moaned.

She looked down at her sister, who was hungrily devouring her snatch and paused briefly to remove her sister's cuffs. With her hands and feet free, Elysia gently put her hand on Barbara's head and ran her fingers through her messy red hair. The redhead was behaving like an animal, being completely naked as she ate out her equally naked sister, licking and sucking as much as she could. Barbara also fondled her sister's breasts some more.

Barbara's lovemaking made Elysia feel an orgasm that was not too far off and she desperately wanted Barbara to know that she was giving her immense pleasure, Elysia breathed, "Barbara...I'm cumming...I'm going to cum...Oh god..."

Suddenly, her climax took hold of her and Elysia's nude body spasmed, her hips were lifting off the bed and twitching as her orgasm swept over her. Elysia groaned as Barbara's tongue was buried inside of her, Barbara squeezed Elysia's breasts as her climax faded, leaving her with a contented feeling in her cute tummy. Satisfied, Elysia looked down at Barbara and commended her, "That was wonderful!"

The redheaded woman smiled, "You were so beautiful."

Now, Elysia quickly traded places with her sister and Barbara laid on her back while Elysia cuffed Barbara's wrists and ankles to the bed, taking one minute for each limb to be cuffed and locked into place. The redhead smiled at how helpless she was now, "Do whatever you like, Elysia. My private areas are fully exposed and yours to pleasure as you see fit."

Giggling, Elysia kissed Barbara's forehead, then said, "Barbara, I am gonna make you cum just like how you made me."

"I am a patient woman. Take as long as you need."

"I will. I'll also do to you what you did to me."

Barbara felt her skin tingle as Elysia kissed her eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, chin and neck. When Barbara felt Elysia pinch her nipples, they became hard like little pink pebbles. Fondling her sister's breasts, Elysia made them jiggle up and down before sucking on both nipples. Barbara then looked Elysia looking at her innie belly button, then looked at her own.

Elysia couldn't help plant very soft kisses on Barbara's belly button, the kisses were just as soft as Barbara's and they felt just as arousing. When Elysia licked inside her navel, she though it was gross too and wiped the unpleasant taste off her tongue with her hands before heading back to Barbara's equally hairy vagina, looking at her huge bush of messy red pubes.

With every second that Elysia kissed and licked Barbara's vagina, the dark sister heard Barbara gasp softly and Elysia soon began licking more urgently. Barbara felt part Elysia parting her cunt lips before licking her deeper. It felt amazing, Elysia couldn't stop making love to Barbara with her mouth, nor make her sister stop squirming around. When Barbara felt Elysia's tongue find her clit, she arched her back and moaned.

Barbara looked down at her nude sister, Elysia was hungrily devouring her snatch and paused briefly to remove her sister's cuffs. With her hands and feet free, Barbara gently put her hand on Elysia's head and ran her fingers through her messy green hair. The dark sister was behaving like an animal too, being completely nude as she ate out her equally nude sister, licking and sucking as much as she could. Barbara also felt Elysia fondle her breasts some more.

How Barbara made Elysia feel so good and cum was replicated by Elysia, who made Barbara feel an orgasm that was not too far off and the redhead desperately wanted her sister to know that she was giving her immense pleasure, Barbara breathed, "Elysia...I'm cumming...I'm going to cum...Oh god..."

Suddenly, Barbara's climax took hold of her and her body spasmed, her hips were lifting off the bed and twitching as her orgasm swept over her. Barbara groaned as Elysia tongue was buried inside of her, Elysia squeezed Barbara's breasts as her climax faded, leaving her with a contented feeling in her cute tummy. Satisfied, Barbara looked down at Elysia and commended her, "That was wonderful too!"

The dark twin giggled, "You were so beautiful as well."

Barbara felt that Elysia was just as sensuous as she had been. Sitting on their naked butts, Barbara and Elysia leaned close to each other and kissed again. While kissing, they fondled each other's breasts with one hand and grabbed each other's bare bottoms with the other hand. This made Barbara giggle, "We have sexy vaginas. I know our buttocks are just as sexy and I should know because we admire each other's asses a lot."

When Barbara lied on her stomach and moved her hair, Elysia was treated to a clear viewing of Barbara's bare butt, she giggled, "Oh my god, Barbara. You have a very sexy bottom, still sexy as always."

"Hee hee. Why don't you touch my naked butt and tell me how it feels?"

Seeing her sister's butt, Elysia marveled at how smooth, soft, round and firm they were. Feeling them was like feeling an angel's bottom, Barbara's buttocks felt like they had a lot of dough in them and Elysia even kissed both butt cheeks.

When Barbara got up, Elysia lied on her stomach and moved her hair, Barbara was now treated to a clear viewing of Elysia's bare butt, she giggled, "Oh my god, Elysia. Your naked ass looks as sexy as mine."

"I know, right? As twins, our bare butts look the same, so feel to touch my exposed rump. You'll probably tell me that it feels like yours."

Seeing her sister's butt, Barbara had a feeling that Elysia's was just smooth, soft, round and firm her own. Feeling them was like feeling an angel's bottom too, Elysia's buttocks felt like they as much dough in them as Barbara's. The redhead happily pinched and squeezed them before she planted soft kisses on both butt cheeks.

Finally, Barbara and Elysia got into a 69 with Barbara on top, they gently licked each other's pussies and gasped, encouraging each other to continue.

Barbara and Elysia were soon eating each other out with the same vigor that they both had shown. Elysia was more vocal and squirmed a lot more, Barbara had a hard time keeping her mouth in contact with Elysia's cunt. The redhead climaxed much sooner as a result, clutching Elysia's head to her crotch as Barbara bucked her hips and Elysia's climaxed came shortly after. They both wondered if their orgasms were the same amount of intense.

After the naked princesses had calmed down, Barbara got off of Elysia and cuddled next to her, asking, "Did you like it?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Very much. There is nothing more beautiful than two twin sisters expressing their love for each other by being completely naked and making love in public."


	25. Chapter 25

Today, when Rayman went to see the naked princesses, Barbara was smirking mischievously while holding something behind her back. She asked, "Guess what I got?"

Rayman asked, "What?"

Barbara revealed a little test tube that was closed by a cork and filled with some magical fliuds that were red in color, she explained to him, "See this potion? This can make a male temporarily grow a second penis."

The limbless guy was intrigued, "Seriously?"

Elysia smiled, "Seriously. Give it a swig or better, drink it all."

"Sure. This should be fun."

Rayman removed the cork and guzzled the potion down in two seconds, remarking as liked the taste, "Mmm. Tastes like fruit punch. Does it happen immediately?"

Barbara said, "Yes. Lift up your shirt."

He did and saw two penises, both positioned perpendicular of each other at a 90 degree angle. The second penis was the exact same size as the original. As a bonus, he even had another ball sack. Rayman was astounded, "Wow. This stuff is awesome."

They were both currently in a flaccid state at the time, Rayman looked at the nudist barbarians and chuckled, "Well, here they are. What do you think?"

Both of the naked princesses smiled, "That potion is already paying for itself. Seeing us nude is something those two boners clearly like."

When he settled into a recliner to enjoy himself, his dicks told a naked Barbara and Elysia they were in the mood for some action, both naked sisters were determined to make Rayman ejaculate out of both of them. As his dicks were up to about half erect, the anticipation of what was to come only heightened his arousal. The redhead asked, "Rayman, can we see them better?"

With his hands behind his head, he replied, "Go for it. I have two penises and both of them are waiting for your first move."

As Barbara and Elysia reached the recliner and kneeled in front of him, Barbara asked like a horny adult daughter, "Can we touch them, please?"

However, Elysia didn't wait for permission, she just reached out with both hands and Barbara followed suit. Barbara placed her hands on his left penis and Elysia fondled his right, Rayman almost lost it at their touches, Elysia giggled, "They feel awesome, just like others I've touched. Do you like seeing your girlfriends naked, Rayman? Touching you? Do you wanna cum all over your naked little princesses?"

His reponse was, "Hurry up."

Barbara and Elysia climbed on top of Rayman and both dicks were rock hard in their hands. However, they began to deflate, making them think they weren't fondling hard enough. It took some effort, but fondling faster managed to keep the dicks from going soft. The naked redhead giggled at the limbless man, "Now that you have two, both of us can provide pleasure and be pleasured at the same."

Rayman chuckled, "I know, right? That is so neat. I see they can get hard too. Can I? Am I able to cum from both of them? Pee from one or both? I have so many questions."

Elysia explained, "Yes, you can pee out of both of them and you can also ejaculate out of both of them".

"Would you want me to do that for you two naughty ladies?"

Barbara asked with a giggle, "What, ejaculate?"

"Yes, cum. Do you want me to cum for you both?"

"Fuck yes. We wanna see it. Let us help you."

They started stroking his erect cocks. At the sight of Barbara and Elysia naked made both dicks slowly spring to full hardness, feeling them caress his two sex organs made it impossible to be flaccid. When Barbara and Elysia starting going cowgirl on him, sliding up and down his two cock, Rayman was close to breaking, "I've wanted this to happen for so long."

He allowed them both to ride him like a horse. However, in less than a minute, all of it had become too much, "Ladies, I'm gonna cum!"

Barbara and Elysia pulled out, kneeled on the floor and told him, "Here, on our boobies, Rayman! Cum on my boobies!"

At this suggestion, Rayman stood up pointing, his left cock at Barbara's breasts and his right at Elysia's. Then, they reached up and touched his scrotums and Rayman could hold back no longer. Stream after stream gushed out of his cocks, completely covering Barbara and Elysia's breasts.

Rayman panted, "Woo! That was epic!"

Then, Barbara and Elysia hugged him like two twin daughters embracing their father. Rayman hugged them back, his left hand groped Barbara's bottom and his right groped Elysia's.


	26. Chapter 26

Barbara fantasized opening up a naturist club for all the horny citizens to have some relief. She pitched the idea to Elysia, who eagerly helped get started with making it happen. Rayman even pitched in, it took months to have the club built, but once the grand opening occured, people eagerly came from near and far. Teensies, Glutes, Lividstones, Toads and limbless people were all eager to have some naked fun.

The club had lots of cool stuff, a swimming pool, a little stage for stripteases, a gym, a gift shop and an oasis.

Satisfied with the success, Barbara and Elysia were happily streaking in front their members, feeling like beautiful young women. Barbara and Elysia had pretty bodies and as they seemed very athletic, they were toned and firm. Their nakedness got attention from lots of guys, their bouncy breasts and hairy vaginas made men pant after them like a pack of dogs.

The naked redhead and her naked sister seemed to enjoy drawing attention to their naked bodies. While standing naked on the striptease stage, Barbara told Elysia. "We're attracted to the element of danger. Look at us, naked in public on a regular basis and now we set up a place for people to practice nudism."

Elysia started to giggle, "You're so beautiful, Barbara."

Barbara hugged her sister, kissed Elysia on the forehead, saying, "You're beautiful too, Elysia. You're my precious twin sister and I love you."

They hugged and kissed. People started to watch the two sisters enjoy each other's nudity, Barbara and Elysia loved hugging and kissing while completely naked and they found it very sensual. Soon, they once again felt an overwhelming desire to kiss each other and make each other feel wonderful about their hot bodies. Their tongues met and they kissed, they held the kiss for a long while. Barbara sighed as they moved apart, "I love hugging and kissing my naked sister."

This made Elysia say, "Me too. I'd like to kiss you some more."

Barbara happly kissed Elysia again and giggled while asking, "Do you ever feel like we shouldn't do this because we're sisters?"

"Nope."

"Good. We love each other, look at how beautiful we are together."

The redhead pointed to a mirror on the wall. Indeed, Barbara and Elysia were very sexy, a stark contrast in hair color and skin tone, Barbara then pulled Elysia close for another kiss, then another, then another. They spent nearly 15 minutes just kissing and being intimate until they stopped.

Seeing their audience, Barbara then hugged Elysia, reached out to caress her sister's 34DD tits and smiled at her, "I've always loved touching your tits, Elysia. Yours feel so nice."

Elysia smiled back, "Thanks. I love the feel of your skin, so soft and silky."

"Your skin feels exactly like mine. We're two beautiful nudist angels."

"Yeah, with dirty wings."

Barbara laughed at her joke, then felt her sister's naked tits yet another time, saying, "You're just as perfect as me, I love how these feel in my hands. Let me lick them, okay?"

Thrilled with her sister's lust, Elysia let Barbara lick them. Barbara's licking tongue flicked across one of Elysia's pink nipples, the dark twin gasped, "I like this, I want to do more."

That was when Barbara got behind her twin sister, put her hands on her sister's breasts and fondled her perfect, jiggly boobs. Just like Barbara's boobs, Elysia's were two luscious handfuls for the redhead to play with and she ran her hands over them and down her sister's curvy frame, Barbara said softly, "Oh God, you're so fucking beautiful, sis."

Flattered by her compliment, Elysia whispered back, "You are too, Barb. You're my perfect, strong twin sister and I love you."

Then, Barbara moved Elysia so that she was stretched out while lying on her back and they were facing each other, Barbara brought her lips to her sibling's and said in a soft voice, "I love kissing you, sis. You have the sweetest lips."

Licking Elysia's breasts again, Barbara was seeing her eyes close in blissful awareness as Elysia said back, "I love being kissed and kissing you, your body is amazing and you're so knowing in what you do."

Barbara then beckoned Elysia to sit up and fondle her boobs, the redhead giggled, "It's very nice to have someone to be pretty for."

"Yeah, it is."

Barbara moaned as her sister weighed her boobies in her hands. She felt Elysia's lips on her neck and let herself drift into new realms of pleasure. Soon, they were lying on their backs, then Barbara took Elysia's legs in her hands and kissed down the outstretched limb from foot to thigh and then did the other leg, she could see Elysia shivering, "I cannot believe how good you are with a woman."

The redhead giggled, "Maybe it's because it's you."

While Barbara was running her fingertips across her sister's breasts, the redhead giggled at the darker twin, "I feel totally sexy being naked with you."

Now, Barbara lied down as Elysia spread her sister's legs apart and slithered her tongue across Barbara's pussy. Barbara squealed and Elysia could see just how wet her sister was and that delighted her. They sat up again and offered up their breasts to each other, they both grabbed and squeezed each other's breasts at the same time until Barbara saw Elysia's eyes roll back in her head, making her asked mischievously, "Did I just make you cum?"

Elysia gasped in amazement, "Uh-huh!"

After the naked sisters shared another kiss, they moved into a 69 with Barbara on top. Barbara and Elysia were soon in a world of their own where nothing was wrong or forbidden. Both did their best to fulfill each other's every wish and show each other the experience of a lifetime. No sounds could be heard save for moans, sighs and occasional pervy comments from people watching. Their lovemaking was unhurried and sensual and loving and they fell asleep curled in each other's arms.

Soon, Barbara was on her back with Elysia between her legs, eating her pussy. Elysia proceeded to make her sister cum and then she cuddled her close, saying, "Every night I'm naked with you is the most special, magical night of my life and it's the kind of love I have waited my entire life for."

Barbara kissed Elysia softly, giggling, "You're beautiful naked sister. You're my lover and I'm not going anywhere. Sisters stick together. Mom will believe we're just two sisters supporting each other in our time of need. She doesn't need to know anything beyond that, right?"

"Right."

They cuddled naked, Barbara was on top of Elysia, planting soft kisses on her face before they slept.


	27. Chapter 27

Barbara and Elysia were naked on the couch, kissing passionately, their hands between each other's legs as waiting for Rayman.

The way Barbara and Elysia made love was so romantic, the two obviously cared for each other as they tenderly brushed each other's hair back, even while they spread their legs lewdly and groped at each other's breasts. Their kisses were slow and heartfelt with closed eyes and the pair occasionally stopped making out to giggle over their erect nipples and wet vaginas.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on their door, they answered and it was not Rayman. It was actually...their mother, who gasped as she saw her daughters completely naked in front of her, "Barbara! Elysia!"

Both women exclaimed, "Mom!"

They were genuinely shocked, they covered their private parts.

About Barbara and Elysia's mom, she looked almost like Barbara with a few differences. While wearing a green dress, she was a few inches taller than her daughters, her red hair wasn't as messy and she didn't have the winged helmets nor the gap in her teeth that Barbara and Elysia had, she asked, "What are you girls doing?"

They said while trying to keep a straight face, "Nothing."

"Nothing? That doesn't look like nothing to me."

There was a pause as the naked barbarians stared at their mom, agog. Then, their mom laughed a little and said, "I think I know what's going on. You two are practicing nudism, just like you two did in my home after you turned 18. Hee hee, mommy's little troublemakers."

Elysia asked, "You're not upset?"

"Heavens, no! Have you forgotten how much we've been naked together?"

The naked sisters looked at each other, Barbara giggled nervously, "Guess we have."

Barbara and Elysia thought their mom would be incensed or flustered. They thought their mother would angrily order them to put some clothes on, but she seemed rather chill about her daughters being totally naked in front of her. After they shared a few laughs, their mother allowed them to uncover their genitals. The sisters asked her, "Mom, do you still think we're beautiful?"

In response, Barbara and Elysia's mom gave her naked daughters a big hug and whispered, "Yes, you two have amazing breasts and beautiful vaginas."

Elysia asked, "Do you think our bare bottoms are cute?"

"Let me feel them."

The mom felt Barbara's buttocks with her left hand and Elysia's buttocks with her right, she verified, "Yes, very cute bottoms."

Both nude sisters said, "We love you, mom."

"I love you too, Barbara and Elysia."

As Barbara and Elysia were held in their mother's embrace, Barbara kissed her mom's left cheek and Elysia kissed her right. When they separated, Barbara and Elysia put their hands on their hips and smiled, "We like letting you see us naked, mom."

"I like see you two naked. Mommy's little nudists. If your father was still alive, he'd cum in his pants just by looking at your breasts and vaginas. Look at you, two beautiful and sexy young angels."

The naked sisters giggled and blushed as they sexily rubbed their curves, asking, "Who? Us?"

Their mom nodded, eliticing another sweet giggle from Barbara and Elysia as they then invited their mom inside their home, then the dark sister asked, "Mom, since Barbara and I are completely naked, maybe you can be naked too?"

"Of course I can."

Barbara and Elysia helped their mom take her clothes off. First, Barbara unzipped her mom's dress and Elysia took off her shoes. Then, Barbara removed her mother's bra as Elysia pulled down her underwear. Now that their mom was naked, Barbara and Elysia were fascinated by beautiful their mother was in the nude. Their mother's breasts and buttocks were a little larger than Barbara and Elysia's, the pubes on her vagina weren't as messy and the bare skin on her body felt almost as smooth as her daughters.

Mom held her naked daughters in another motherly embrace. Barbara, Elysia and their mother liked to be fully naked when hugging and kissing. The redhead grabbed her mom's left buttock and kissed her left cheek while her dark twin grabbed the right buttock and kissed her mom's right cheek. Their mom giggled whenever her daughters pinched her bottom, she pinched theirs back. When they broke the hug, Barbara and Elysia giggled and told mom, "You're such a hot MILF."

That compliment made her giggle and blush as she rubbed her curves, the mom turned to Barbara, then simply leaned in and kissed her. Elysia watched in awe as Barbara and her mom dueled tongues for almost a minute. When they finally pulled away, Barbara was amazed and said, "Wow, mom. You kiss good."

Then, the mom kissed Elysia for a minute, she let their tongues clash like how she did with Barbara. After that, Barbara had one hand on her mom's left leg and Elysia had one hand on her mom's right legs. Their mom had her left hand on Barbara's head and her right hand on Elysia's.

As Barbara and Elysia used one hand to stroke their mom's legs, they brought their free hands up to their mom's boobs. The completely naked mother was in heaven as she kissed her equally nude daughters, her hands were exploring their legs and their nude bodies as well. She loved stroking Barbara and Elysia's hair and feeling them stroking hers, she held their heads in her hands and felt Barbara and Elysia tentatively kissing her shoulders. Mom saw Barbara and Elysia put one hand between their legs and replaced them with her own, saying, "I've practiced this too..."

Barbara and Elysia giggled at her as they then suckled on their mother's breasts as if they were newborns.

The next few minutes were a wild mix of different sexual positions, there wasn't a moment when Barbara and Elysia's mother didn't have at least one of her daughter's mouths on her somewhere. She had both of her twin daughters between her legs, alternating between making out with each other and licking her. Barbara fingered her sister and then brought her fingers up for mom to taste, the Elysia did the same. Then, Barbara was licking her mom's nipples while Elysia was caressing her vagina.

All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door. They got up to open it Rayman came in, he noticed the naked mom and asked, "Who are you?"

She introduced herself, "I'm Barbara and Elysia's mother."

"Really?"

"Really, you must be their boyfriend, Rayman, aren't you?"

"That's me."

"My daughters have told me all about you. You and my naked angels are heroes around these parts."

"Yeah, though there haven't been any bad guys for weeks."

"I know you like watching my daughter's tongues down each other's throats."

They saw Barbara and Elysia hugging and kissing and she pointed out, "Look at how hot Elysia is getting. She loves the feeling of Barbara's hands on her ass like that."

Then, Barbara and Elysia stood naked beside their mom, who said to Rayman, "Barbara and Elysia have such perky titties, don't they? They're so nice to suck on. How does that make you feel to see two naked princess fucking their sexy MILF. After their 18th birthdays, I would often be naked in front of them and beckon them to be naked with me."

Rayman chuckled, "Well, you must be proud to have two beautiful daughters that are unshamed of their naked bodies."

"I am. Barbara and Elysia's love of nudism stemmed from the enjoyment I had exposing my private parts. Whenever at least one of us appeared naked in front of their dad and whenever at least two or all three of us made out naked in front of him, he would ejaculate almost instantaneously in his pants. He would also masturbate to seeing us naked and having sex."

"Where is their father?"

Barbara sighed sadly, "He...passed away a few years ago."

Rayman hugged her and Elysia as he said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Elysia said, "It's ok."

After they broke the hug, Rayman noticed that dick came into view, having popped out of his shirt, which made Barbara and Elysia's mother say, "Oh my. It's so...big."

She then asked as cutely as she could, "Will you share it with them? Will Rayman share his cock with my two horny daughters and I?"

He said, "No problem."

Barbara, Elysia and their mom slowly walked towards him, their tits freely dangling, their faces filled with lust. The naked twins kneeled down and leaned forward, each of them licking one side of his cock, he groaned, "Everything about this seems so...right."

As Barbara and Elysia tasted his cock in their mouths, their mother let Rayman suckle on her teat. He felt more satisfied than he had ever felt before, like he achieved his purpose, like he had obeyed some kind of celestial order. It wasn't long before Rayman came, triggered by the naked daughters bringing him to orgasm.

Then, their mom left and came with something. It was a Kama Sutra book, depicting various sexy positions. The more they looked, the harder Rayman's cock got and the wetter Barbara and Elysia's vaginas were. He said, "I want to see how many of those positions we can do right now."

Mom flashed him a steamy look and purred, "Well, the first position in the book is 69. I know that you can't resist us sucking your cock."

"Well, I can't resist eating your daughters' cunt either. Where do we start?"

The naked ladies laid him on his back. Barbara and Elysia got into a 69 with Barbara on top and the mom straddled Rayman's face. Grasping his cock, she flicked the pearly drop of pre-cum off the tip with her tongue. Then, Barbara and Elysia's mother proceeded in licking his organ and balls before engulfing his shaft. She sucked it slow and hard until her lips brushed his pubic hair and his short.

Rayman trembled and held on to her hips as he spread her pussy lips, then tantalized her hot flesh by flicking her clit repeatedly. Slithering his tongue all the way into her pussy, Rayman tongue-fucked the mother of his girlfriends, who were kissing and licking each other vaginas. Then, he encircled her clit and took it in his teeth, nibbling it gently. She cried out, "Oh God, I love what you're doing to me. Don't stop, make me cum!"

He shoved two fingers inside her hot hole, finger fucking her hard as he sucked and biting her sensitive clit while she deep throated his throbbing dick. As his mouth worked its magic on her pussy, it wasn't long before the mother bathed his face in her juices. It also wasn't long before Barbara and Elysia came on each other's faces. She continued sucking his cock deep and hard while rolling his balls as Rayman said, "Slow down. I want to slide my dick inside your hot cunt before I blow my load."

She purred in a seductive tone, "Fuck me darling, I need to feel your cock deep inside my pussy! My daughters enjoyed your cock, I need to enjoy it too."

"Your wish is my command. Let me see the other positions, I want to try fucking you in a different way this time."

As the four of them looked into the book, they saw the position called, "Penetrating the eye."

They decided to try it, the mother got in front of Rayman on her knees with her upper torso erect and her ass facing him. She then spread wide, so she would not lose her balance when he fucked her. He got behind her like the picture showed with his torso erect. Now, she wouldn't be able to resist him fucking her, Rayman reached his hands around to the front of her and started pinching and rolling her nipples. They loved that position, because it felt like her pussy was clamping down on his dick like a vice and he could climax easily this way.

Mom shivered and grinded her hips towards Rayman, telling him. "Oh God this is so hot, cum for me!"

His response was, "Not yet. I want to try one more position before I dump my load inside that cunt of yours."

She picked up the book and as they looked, the next position was, "Climbing the Tree."

It was one of the most beautiful and rewarding positions in the Kama Sutra. That position raised the sexual energy along the spine and the lovers would feel a more satisfying orgasm.

They moved, and stood mimicking the images in the book. While facing each other, the mom was standing next to Rayman while wrapping one leg around him as if she is attempting to climb a tree with the difference that she is using his cock as a strong branch to prevent her from falling. That way, they can caress, nibble and kiss each other as they look into each other's faces, showing their escalating arousal.

It took several attempts to get it right. She slid her pussy onto his cock as Rayman held onto her. At the same time, Barbara had Elysia wrap her legs around Barbara's bottom, then Barbara kept a strong grip on Elysia's bottom to keep her from falling. Then, with one hand, Rayman started fucking their mom vigorously as his other hand rolled and pinched her hard nipple while the naked sisters fingered each other with one hand and used their free hands to hold onto each other. Soon, they all shook so hard while climaxing that they almost lost their balance.

Now fully tired, everyone collasped on the floor, Barbara and Elysia snuggled deep within their mother's arms, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Rayman chuckled as he saw them, "Wow that was awesome."

Barbara giggled, "I know. God, that was some hot fucking."

Elysia giggled at mom, "Mom, you're so sexy and hot."

The mom giggled back, "You both are hot and sexy too. Mommy's little exhibitionists."

Then, Barbara and Elysia whispered, "We love you, mom."

"I love you both too."


	28. Chapter 28

One day, Barbara and Elysia had Rayman accompany them on a little from the grassy seclusions of the Glade to a more urban location. It took about 45-60 minutes of walking to make it a little town plaza where lots of people could enjoy watching the barbarian sisters be naked. Barbara giggled as she asked, "Sis?"

"What?"

"We're completely naked in public."

"Hee hee. I know."

As Barbara and Elysia moved ther hands all over their bodies, feeling nothing but bare skin and verifying that they were totally naked, the redhead smiled at her sister, "No tops or bras for our breasts, no pants or underwear four our vaginas and buttocks, we don't even have socks and shoes for our feet."

"What should we do?"

Rayman chimed, "How about this..."

He sat down on the side of a water fountain, Barbara and Elysia kissed him as the limbless man grabbed their bare bottoms. Barbara and Elysia would also bump their butts together. People passing by already seemed to be attracted to the fully dressed man making love to two completely naked women. It looked like a dozen onlookers were watching intently, looking at Rayman caress Barbara and Elysia's naked bodies. When they first noticed it, the naked sisters giggled and waved to their audience, even blowing kisses and making men develop erections and kiss their women.

A person who was less confident in the buff would have told them all off, someone who was not proud of their bodies would have asked anyone watching to leave, but Barbara and Elysia never did. Instead, they did everything they could to prolong the show for everyone involved and get all their viewers aroused by letting them keep watching and even letting men make out with women while they watched. There were at least fifty by now.

Barbara and Elysia sat their naked butts on the side of the fountain, facing Rayman, who stood and began putting his hands on their breasts first. Slowly, Rayman lovingly touched Barbara's bosom with his left hand and was delicately massaging Elysia's with his right. The naked sisters moaned from gentle Rayman was while touching their soft bare skin. Rayman's hands roamed over Barbara and Elysia's breasts in large, lazy circles, down the outsides and up between the valleys where they met. Squeezing them and pushing them together every so often, even teasing their nipples with a slight pinch here and there for good measure, Rayman was doing your best to put on a good show for their spectators. A lot of them were naked too at that point.

Then, Barbara and Elysia leaned back slightly as Rayman began to rub their stomachs, running his hands down their flat and creamy tummies before going back up over their waists and ribs. Of course, as with their breasts, he took his time with their bellies, languidly caressing Barbara and Elysia's lower abdomens with his hands.

He looked around and noticed that at least a hundred couples were naked and fucking, Rayman chuckled, "I think we're having quite an effect on everyone here."

Next, Barbara and Elysia stood up, turned around and bent over, their bare butts were on full display for Rayman's eyes as well as everyone else's eyes. Rayman used his left hand to rub Barbara's sexy long legs and used his right hand to rub Elysia's, admiring how smooth and shaved they were.

Just like any other parts of their naked bodies, Barbara and Elysia loved presenting their bare bottoms for everyone's viewing pleasure, especially Rayman's. While occasionally rubbing their legs, he would tickle their dainty feet and lightly slap their asses. Once Rayman was finish, Barbara and Elysia stood up straight, aroused from their exhibitionism and voyeurs. Barbara giggled at Elysia, "This is not where we end our performance."

Elysia agreed, "What do we do now?"

"Easy, we let Rayman rub our swollen clits and finger our drooling holes until we reach orgasm."

Rayman liked the idea and said, "Great idea, the show must go on."

He laid Barbara and Elysia on the ground next to each other, their legs were spread as wide as possible. Rayman was close enough to make out every detail of their pussies, but everyone else was too busy fucking each other, though they would steal glances at Barbara and Elysia's vaginas to let their imaginations picture them in their head.

The two naked princesses closed their eyes and masturbated as Rayman lifted his shirt a little to stroke his hard cock in his hand, lazily stroking it at their show as Barbara and Elysia began to rub their clits in small circles. Barbara and Elysia smiled at seeing Rayman jacking himself off a little faster at the sight of their spread legs and their hand on their own cunt, groaning in pleasure as he imagines that instead of his hand, it was their hot and wet sexes that were tightly gripping his throbbing manhood one at a time.

Without realizing it, Barbara and Elysia began rubbing themselves more vigorously, their backs were arching up off the ground as pleasure filled their nude bodies. They heard Rayman's ragged breathing as Barbara and Elysia kissed each other's faces.

While kissing, they felt each other's hot breath on their sensitive skin and knew that would enhance their arousal or maybe it would be too much for them.

Meanwhile, men and women could not resist each other. Hard members were easily sliding in and out of sopping sexes as males proceeded to unleashed their pent up desires on their lovers, fucking them hard and deep and fast. Seeing the orgy made Barbara and Elysia's toes curl, they were so close now and felt like such filthy, naughty little cock teases. Their fingers rubbed faster and faster, aggressively pushing Barbara and Elysia further and further towards orgasm.

Eventually, Rayman, Barbara and Elysia gasped and moaned loudly as they came, the ladies felt their legs almost slamming shut and their entire bodies were going stiff for a moment as Rayman squirted one load on Barbara and one on Elysia. Biting their lips as they whimper in delight, the naked barbarians rode out their orgasm until they lied on the ground, their bare bodies had gone completely loose, shivering from the aftershocks of their orgasms.

For a moment, Barbara and Elysia simply lied there, reveling in your post-orgasm bliss. Then, Rayman helped them stand and they made their way back home, smiling at their spectators. All of them were out cold from climaxing too, the nude sisters assured everyone, "Thanks for watching. The next show isn't too far away."


	29. Chapter 29

The Nymph sisters recalled their sex lives to Barbara and Elysia while the nymphs were fucking Rayman silly. Betilla and Holly were hotdogging him, Edith and Annetta had their big tits encasing his hands, Helena and Voodoo Mama were smothering their racks and butt cheeks in his face, Ly was riding on his dick, cowgirl style very fast with her legs on Betilla and Holly's backs. He muffled out, "Man, this so fucking hot! All of you are driving me bonkers!"

With a giggle, Barbara said, "I'm surprised you all have so much room. You're probably getting smothered or suffocated, are you?"

"Nope, I can breathe just fine."

The naked princesses were kissing and mastubating while watching everyone go nuts on Rayman, Betilla told them, "My sisters and I like to see each other naked too."

Barbara giggled at her, "I can see why. You all look so pretty."

Betilla giggled back, "In fact, all of us nymphs are nudists now, just like you and your sister."

"Really?"

"Yes. We like to be naked in public and have lesbian sex in public, just like you two."

Meanwhile, Ly kept straddling him and pressing her wet pussy on his hard cock, her thick bush brushing the tip on the way up. Rayman felt her wide, lush pussy lips and her hot wetness on his shaft and he quivered in excitement. Rayman's long shaft was rubbing deep inside her womanhood as he said, "Your big plush pussy is so fucking sexy, Ly. I love the way it looks and how hot those pussy lips feel between my legs while I fuck you."

Ly gushed, "You make me feel sexy. Oh god, I almost forgot what that's like. Ever since Barbara appeared naked in front of me, I too have sort practiced nudism."

As Ly's thighs made contact with Betilla and Holly's thighs, her busty boobs hung free and wide, Rayman reached out with both hands to grope the three of them, Edith and Annetta's breasts still encased his hands, so they helped him caress their bare skin.

After a while, the nymphs rotated, Edith and Annetta wedged his length between their butt cheeks, Holly and Ly let his limbless hands fondled their racks while Helena and Voodoo Mama sat on his face. Betilla put her lips around it and her tongue swirled around the tip, she took more of him in her mouth and Rayman let her suck him for a few minutes as she said, "Fuck me with that big thick cock, you gorgeous hunk of man. Oh, that's nice. I want your dick in me now. I need it."

She moaned her approval as Rayman held it deep in her and started sliding himself out and back in a slow rhythm. Barbara and Elysia were fingering themselves and each other, turned on by the sexy show.

Betilla moaned while sucking Rayman, "Oh, god! Oh fuck, yes! I need that. Cum in me. I need your cum so bad."

The very nymph that created him was begging him to cum in her mouth and that pushed Rayman's excitement over the top, his cock stroking in her mouth got faster and harder and he bumped and grinded against her clit with each deep plunge. Rayman's hands fumbled to keep caressing Betilla's naked skin as his fucking got more furious. She started panting, "Oh, yes. Oh, yes. More. More!"

Soon, the fire in his balls exploded and Rayman felt his dick start to spasm, he pulled out of Betilla's and rubbed his cock between her pussy lips and moved up until his balls were rubbing on her clitoris. The naked fairy put her hand on his cock and started to stroke it, lean down and get her tongue on the tip of his cock just as the cum starts spurting out.

It got all over Betilla's stomach and he sprayed some on everyone's faces. That made them climax as well as they came all over each other's legs.

Finally spent, Rayman laid on his back, Barbara and Elysia were cuddling on top of him while Betilla and and the other fairies were sprawled out on the floor, they all just gasped and sighed for a few minutes. He said, "God, I haven't cum that much in a long time. You ladies are awesome."

Then, Betilla said, "Oh, my. It's never been quite like this before!"

Barbara giggled says, "This was so hot! All of us together like that."

Ly said, "You are a wild one. I like that."


	30. Chapter 30

In one episode that took focus away from Barbara and Elysia, the Nymphs have their annual sex-off, a little event that consists of twerking, masturbating, spanking and sex positions to relieve their horniness.

Betilla, Ly, Holly, Edith, Annetta, Helena, Big Mama and Bimborina all wiggled their butts, making them jiggle and bump each other. The sounds and sensations of bare bottoms slapping really turned them on.

Next, Betilla, Ly, Holly and Edith shared a group hug. With eight breasts going up and down against each other, one breast always made contact with another left and right. Annetta, Helena, Big Mama and Bimborina were sitting down with her legs wide open. They all looked at each other's pubic hair and said each other, "Wow, I like your bushes. Look at us, sitting naked with our legs wide apart, our hairy twats are staring at each other and our nipples are erect."

As this was all going through their mind, Betilla was kneeling and kissing Ly's pubic area and everywhere between her legs, Holly did the same to Edith.

Meanwhile, Annetta and Helena sat on the floor and rubbed each other's mounds, mostly focusing on the hairs of their pussy. At this point, their bodies was taking over and they were getting turned on. They could all feel their nipples hardening and their labias were starting to swell.

While that went on, Big Mama was kissing Bimborina, their felt each other's fingers run over their clits and between their labias, it felt too good. All of the naked fairies looked down at their own clits, growing out of their hoods. However, their pubic hairs made it hard to see. The nude nymphs smiled at each other and kissed each other's lips, they looked at each other's breasts and nipples, lingering there a moment or two.

They were all desperatly trying to hold in their loads, but with sixteen boobies creating friction against eight naked bodies, it was much easier said than done. All of them looked like they would burst, Betilla assured everyone, "If you need to cum, just do it."

The nymphs did indeed, their climaxes covered each other.

However, it was not over yet, Betilla and Ly lightly spanked each other as did Holly and Edith. Annetta and Helena watched each other masturbate and Big Mama did the same with Bimborina.

Kissing, Betilla and Ly's hands caressed each other, they smiled at each other's swollen labia and their pubic hair. Betilla took her fingers and slowly traced around Ly's labia and felt the hair while deliberately touching touch her sex organs. Ly did the same to Betilla along with all of the other pairings and they were getting hornier. The naked nymphs looked down between their legs and giggled from how much they were dripping.

As that went on, Betilla and Ly ran their palms over each other's clits and through their labias, they moaned as their pussies were totally wet and their labias and clits were so swollen. They hugged and kissed while Holly lied on her stomach, put her lips onto Edith's clit and kissed it. Holly pulled away a little and then went in again as she started to suck on it, Edith's mouth was shaped like an O. Annetta put her hands on Helena's breasts, massaging them before poking her navel as Helena repeated Annetta's actions. Big Mama was slapping Bimborina's butt and vice versa. To everyone, it felt so fucking great, everyone was panting and moaning, soon nearing an orgasm.

The naked fairies knew that they was nearing to their orgasms, they stood up and wound up in a big group hug. They felt their warm supple bodies up against each other's, breasts were pressing into hard and throbbing nipples, they could even smell their own sexes on each other.

Opening their mouths, they all shared kisses with whoever was next to them. As they kissed, electrifying feelings were running through their naked bodies.

Soon, they broke the hug. Ly, Edith, Helena and Bimborina lied on their backs while Betilla, Holly, Annetta and Big Mama kissed them again and then moved their mouth down the bodies below them. The fairies on top were on all fours as they moved her mouth onto the nipples of those on the bottom.

When the fairies that were on top started to suck on some nipples, the fairies that were lying down let out a huge moan of relief and pleasure, now moaning constantly as mouths were being worked around their nakedness. Everyone was in a great place of sexual feeling before a climax and feeling great, they could feel drops of their vaginas running down the insides of their thighs, making them sticky.

As soon as everyone got into fours 69s with Betilla on top of Ly, Holly on top of Edith, Annetta above Helena and Big Mama above Bimborina, their tongues plunged into each other's pussies, they squeaked loudly as the feeling was so great and they were building towards an unbelievable orgasm. They both seemed to know when they were about there and seemed to move or something to prevent each other from getting there.

The build up was unbelievable, everyone stuck more of their tongues inside each other as their the fairies on top felt that their ankles had locked down everyone else's shoulders and their pussies was closer than 6 inches from each other's faces. From seeing each other's hairy vaginas, everyone could see that their labias were so engorged, they all blew on each other's vulvas without touching yet.

Feeling each other breathing inches from their wanting holes, they all tasted each other's cunts with their tongues. They licked each other again and again, moaning and then yelling encouragement to each other, saying things like, "Lick me, suck me, suck my clit, suck my lips, now the other one, oh yeah baby, do me."

Soon, they had each other's cum in their mouths. Betilla, Holly, Annetta and Big Mama rolled off of the nymphs below them and the eight of them sat up to kiss each other, during the kiss, their faces were so wet that they had a hard time keeping lip contact. Betilla was giggling, "You're all so beautiful."

Giggling back, Ly smiled at Betilla, "You're beautiful too."


	31. Chapter 31

On this day, two new Nymph twin sisters saw the barbarian sisters making out naked outside. One of them asked, "Are you two Barbara and Elysia?"

The redhead answered, "Yes. Who are you?"

Both nymphs answered, "We're just a few Betilla's cousins. We're also twins. Call us Ellie and Nellie."

Barbara asked, "What can we do for you?"

Ellie asked, "Betilla told us that you both practice nudism. Is that correct?"

"Yep. My sister and I love being naked together, we love each other and we love having incestuous lesbian sex."

Nellie giggled, "Us too."

After Ellie and Nellie shared a kiss, the former asked, "Also, is it true that you two share a boyfriend named Rayman?"

Barbara said, "Yes it is. Why?"

Ellie asked, "Maybe we could join you two in making out with him?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

First, Barbara and Elysia examined Ellie and Nellie's bodies. While Barbara and Elysia were physically similar, the nymphs had some subtle differences, Ellie had large boobs while Nellie had a ginormous booty, both were curvaceous with slender legs and both had a birthmark resembling their female gender sign just above their pussies. They also had nipple piercings, aquamarine eyes, golden blonde hair, ruby nail polish, booty shorts, green thongs, blue tank tops, pink eyeshadow and small brown silk bras. In addition, Ellie had platform heels and Nellie wore go-go boots.

The naked twins asked the clothed ones, "Follow us."

As the four of them walked to Rayman's house, Barbara and Elysia moved their hair so Ellie and Nellie could their bare bottoms. Once they arrived, he greeted the barbarian princess, then asked them, "Who are your friends?"

Ellie introduced herself and her sister, "Betilla's cousins, Ellie and Nellie."

"Pleasure to meet you two. Please, come in, make yourselves at home."

Barbara added, "Don't forget to take all of your clothes off."

Nellie giggled, "Ok."

Thus, Ellie and Nellie removed their tank tops, shorts, bras and thongs. Now they were completely naked like Barbara and Elysia, who admired the nakedness of the nymph sisters. The redhead grabbed Ellie's larger breasts while the dark barbarian groped Nellie's bigger butt, Barbara smiled at them, "Wow. You two are so beautiful."

Ellie giggled, "Thanks, you and Elysia are too."

Elysia asked, "You ready, Rayman?"

Rayman chuckled, "Absitively posolutely."

He lifted up his shirt a little, letting his big boner hang free, then he lied down on the floor with his hands behind his head, saying, "Who's first?"

Barbara eased herself onto his penis with her back facing him, then Elysia kneeled down and pressed her lips to Barbara's. The two sisters lightly kissed for a minute or three before progressing to using their tongues. They probed each other's mouths, becoming more passionate. As they kissed, Barbara began running her hands up and down Elysia's body while the dark sister cupped her hand around Barbara's breast, making the redhead arch her body a bit and press herself into Elysia. Ellie and Nellie were super turned from watching.

They broke the kiss after a few minutes, Barbara smiled, "Wow, that was so good, sis."

The naked sisters licked their lips, finding themselves very attracted to each other. Barbara moaned from Rayman pounding as her hand found its way to Elysia's chest. She ran her hand down between her sister's breasts and then as Barbara lightly caressed her boobs, Elysia moaned, "That feels nice."

Unexpectedly, Barbara was suddenly embraced by Elysia, whose mouth dove into her Barbara's neck. Barbara squealed in surprise as Rayman kept thrusting in and out of Barbara's vagina while Elysia kissed and licked her neck. While Barbara's hands fondled her sister's breasts, she then began licking down Elysia's naked body. It felt so good and it only got better when Barbara reached her stomach.

Elysia moaned as Barbara slid her tongue around her cute navel, circling her taught belly. Both girls were very tight and lean and Barbara enjoyed licking all over Elysia's bare skin. Finally, Barbara lowered her mouth to Elysia's pussy and her tongue delicately flicked over her slit. Barbara breifly ascended to kiss Elysia's forehead, Elysia then lied down and said, "Barbara, make me cum."

"You'll cum soon, be patient."

Understanding, Elysia kept her mouth shut as Barbara kissed her eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, chin and neck. When Barbara pinched Elysia's nipples, they became hard like pebbles. Fondling her sister's breasts, Barbara made them jiggle up and down before sucking on both nipples. Barbara then looked at her innie belly button, then looked at her sister's innie belly button, their smooth tummies were equally flat and their navels were the same size.

Elysia couldn't help but gasp at the tingle as Barbara planted very soft kisses on her belly button and licked inside. She wiped the unpleasant taste off her tongue with her hands before heading back to Elysia's hairy vagina. Before her mouth kissed and licked it, Barbara let her fingers get tangled in Elysia's bush of messy green pubic hairs. Soon, Ellie and Nellie wanted to do more than watch, Ellie got on her hands and knees to let Elysia kiss and lick her vulva while Nellie lied on her back so her sister could eat her pussy too.

With every second that Barbara was penetrated by Rayman while she kissed and licked Elysia's vagina, with every second Elysia kissed and licked Ellie's vulva and Ellie ate Nellie's, the naked ladies gasped softly and soon began licking more urgently. It felt amazing and they couldn't keep from squirming.

Barbara looked down at Elysia while hungrily devouring her snatch and Ellie did the same to Nellie. Elysia gently put her hand on Barbara's head and ran her fingers through her messy red hair, Ellie and Nellie ran their fingers through each other's golden blonde hair. The four naked women were behaving like animals, being completely naked as they ate each other out her, licking and sucking as much as they could. Barbara also fondled her sister's breasts some more as Ellie fondled Nellie's.

Their lovemaking made everyone feel an orgasm that was not too far off and Ellie desperately wanted Nellie to know that she was giving her immense pleasure, they both breathed to each other, "I'm cumming...I'm going to cum...Oh god..."

Suddenly, everyone's climax took hold of. Rayman orgasmed inside Barbara, she came and then made Elysia cum too, Ellie and Nellie followed suit as their orgasms swept over them all. Elysia groaned as Barbara's tongue was buried inside of her, Barbara squeezed Elysia's breasts as her climax faded, leaving her with a contented feeling in her cute tummy. Satisfied, Ellie and Nellie commended Barbara and Elysia, "That was wonderful!"

The redheaded woman smiled, "You were so beautiful."

Now, Rayman got up and sat on the neast chair as Barbara and Elysia got into a 69 with Barbara on top, then Ellie was in a 69 on top of her sister. They gently licked each other's pussies and gasped, encouraging each other to continue.

Barbara and Elysia were soon eating each other out with vigor with Ellie and Nellie imitating them. Ellie was more vocal and squirmed a lot more, Nellie had a hard time keeping her mouth in contact with Elysia's cunt. The redhead and her sister climaxed much sooner as a result, clutching Elysia's head to her crotch as Barbara bucked her hips. Soon, Ellie and Nellie climaxed came shortly after. They all wondered if their orgasms were the same amount of intense.

After the naked princesses and nymphs had calmed down, Barbara got off of Elysia and cuddled next to her, asking, "Did you like it?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Very much. There is nothing more beautiful than two twin sisters expressing their love for each other by being completely naked and making love in public."

Ellie and Nellie joined them, the latter asking, "How did we do?"

Elysia smiled, "You two did great. What a fivesome."

Nellie and her sister gathered their clothes and said, "We should probably get going. I don't think we need to put these on, we'll just walk naked back home."

Barbara giggled, "Good idea."

The two pairs of twins kissed Rayman before departing, then he looked at the mess he and the others made and went to get a mop.


	32. Chapter 32

That night, Rayman was having a wet dream where he was a successful sex star and he had a harem consisting of his girlfriends. It continued on with him having a big group sex party in a huge building where he fucked three or four of them at a time. One time consisted of Barbara, Elysia and Betilla, Barbara giggled at Elysia, "I'm naked."

Barbara being naked made Elysia giggle and blush from seeing her sister naked as Betilla admired the redhead too. As Barbara looked Elysia in the eyes, the naked redhead said to her, "Please have sex with me, sis. I love you."

With a giggle, the dark twin said, "I love you too."

Tenderly embracing, the two naked sisters stroked each other's hair while making some room for Betilla, they all said to each other while kissing, "I like feeling your nipples and pubes against mine."

Rayman chuckled, "Room for one more?"

Betilla said, "Make yourself comfortable."

He lied down on a nearby couch, Barbara quickly got between his legs and started giving him a slow, wet blowjob, Elysia and Betilla joined in to assualt Rayman's big dick, each woman was taking up one third of his penis.

As Barbara and Elysia moved their mouths down, Betilla moved up in perfect unison so his cock was being pleasured from all sides. The two horny barbarian sisters and the nymph guided their hot mouths up and down his cock. Rayman was moaining deeply as the three naked women slobbered over his cock and balls. He writhed from the busty princesses and fairy worshipping his cock and smiled at them, "Fuck yes!"

The insane amount of pleasure stimulated his hard dick. Barbara and Elysia then lifted her breasts and Betilla followed their lead, they squashed their massive jugs around the throbbing eight inch dick and slowly started titfucking the dick in front of them. Rayman groaned as six soft breasts massaged his cock from all angles, "Ahhhhh...ahhhhhh, I'm struggling to hold back...it's so good...please let me come between your tits."

Also, Barbara's hard nipples poked into Elysia and Betilla's equally hard nipples as they continued to drop their giant tits onto Rayman's shirt while massaging the angry red dick between the soft breasts of each other. The over stimulated dick was pulsing now on the edge of coming and releasing a week's worth of hot cum over the three women. He yelled, "I'm so close! Please keep going!"

After twelve more strokes of the six tits enveloping his cock, Rayman finally began to cum and roared, "Ahhh...Nooo...fuuuuuck!"

Rayman felt the hot cum in his balls pulse up his cock like emptying a tube of toothpaste. His cock was still trapped between the six breasts as he blasted out and erupted cum all over the faces of only a few of his girlfriends. Semen shot out hard and fast and covered the faces of both women. Barbara, Elysia and Betilla kept jiggling, rubbing and massaging his cock as he continued cumming and had now covered the tops of all their tits.

Two streams of cum shot out into the air and landed on Barbara's plump bubble butt and two more on Elysia's butt that was the same size. He bucked and through his head back now as he continued letting a week's load of cum out all over the beautiful busty women.

Soon, Holly, Edith, Annetta and Helena wanted a turn, with eight boobs never leaving his dick, Rayman held it in for a few minutes before cumming again and it felt like a never-ending stream and all the fairies realized that. Holly was first and dropped her head onto his cock and sucked the fifth stream of cum from Rayman's pulsing cock. He continued screaming in pleasure as he felt the plump lips of Holly, then Edith, then Annetta and finally Helena suck out and swallow the semen.

Big Mama, Bimborina, Ellie and Nellie finished him off. Four pairs of hands rubbed up and down the eight inch shaft. More thick and plentiful loads eventually exploded from his cock and landed on their faces, their tits, necks, stomachs and backs.

Eventually, Rayman felt unable to move a muscle for a little while, he merely lied down and relaxed as his dick was finally shrinking. Barbara and Elysia collapsed with him with satisfied smiles on their faces. They cuddled up to each other, pressing their big tits around Rayman's shirt fell asleep. He knew it wouldn't be long until he was ready to do it all over again.

Once Rayman felt like he could move again, he stood up in front of the gathered women as he stroked his cock and releases a planet-sized load of semen on them. However, after only a few spurts, Rayman awakened the next morning to see he has morning wood, so he chuckled, "Hey, big fella."

He turned on his TV so he could watch and stroke to some shows on XXX On-Demand, a fictional private porn channel that features both animated and live-action content of pornography. It wasn't long before another climax had him resting for a few hours.


	33. Chapter 33

A new law went around saying incest and exhibitionism is forbidden just as Barbara and Elysia were about to walk out of their home and make out naked in public, a police officer stopped them, notified them of the new law, explaining, "You two can't streak in public or have sex with your own family members."

Barbara complained, "Come on. You're being unreasonable. We do it because we're unashamed of our bodies."

"I made the laws and I enforce them, so tough luck."

Elysia griped, "There's nothing sinful about the female form."

The cop simply said, "No public nudity, no public sex and no incest."

Both naked sisters hugged each other and told him simultaneously, "You can't do this! I love my nudist sister and we love being naked together! She's beautiful and I share a strong sisterly bond with her."

"I don't care. If I catch you doing this again, you two are going to jail!"

Rayman apparently overheard everything because walked towards his naked lovers and asked the cop, "Is there a problem here?"

Barbara explained, "This jerk cop is saying that Elysia and I can't be naked in public together are make love."

"Seriously?"

With no sensitivity in his tone, the police officer restated, "It's a new law. No incest and no exhibitionism."

"That's pretty insensitive and cruel. We have our rights, what about their rights to express their sisterly love?"

"Too bad. Have a nice day."

The cop left.

Incensed, Rayman, Barbara and Elysia decided to rebel against the new rule and fuck silly in front of the village. They went to same one where lots of people enjoyed watching the barbarian sisters be naked. Barbara giggled as she asked, "Sis?"

"What?"

"We're completely naked in public."

"Hee hee. I know. Now we're breaking the law."

"Sis, if expressing our sisterly love for each other by being completely naked in public together and having lesbian incest sex in front of people is wrong, I don't wanna be right."

"Me neither."

As Barbara and Elysia moved ther hands all over their bodies, feeling nothing but bare skin and verifying that they were totally naked, the redhead smiled at her sister, "No tops or bras for our breasts, no pants or underwear four our vaginas and buttocks, we don't even have socks and shoes for our feet."

"What should we do?"

Rayman chimed, "How about this..."

He sat down on the side of a water fountain, Barbara and Elysia kissed him as the limbless man grabbed their bare bottoms. Barbara and Elysia would also bump their butts together. People passing by already seemed to be attracted to the fully dressed man making love to two completely naked women.

It looked like a dozen onlookers were watching intently, looking at Rayman caress Barbara and Elysia's naked bodies. When they first noticed it, the naked sisters giggled and waved to their audience, even blowing kisses and making men develop erections and kiss their women. Clearly, they didn't care about the incest and exhibitionism laws either.

A person who was less confident in the buff would have told them all off, someone who was not proud of their bodies would have asked anyone watching to leave, but Barbara and Elysia never did. Instead, they did everything they could to prolong the show for everyone involved and get all their viewers aroused by letting them keep watching and even letting men make out with women while they watched. There were at least fifty by now and all of them supported their cause.

Barbara and Elysia sat their naked butts on the side of the fountain, facing Rayman, who stood and began putting his hands on their breasts first. Slowly, Rayman lovingly touched Barbara's bosom with his left hand and was delicately massaging Elysia's with his right.

The naked sisters moaned from gentle Rayman was while touching their soft bare skin. Rayman's hands roamed over Barbara and Elysia's breasts in large, lazy circles, down the outsides and up between the valleys where they met. Squeezing them and pushing them together every so often, even teasing their nipples with a slight pinch here and there for good measure, Rayman was doing your best to put on a good show for their spectators. A lot of them were naked too at that point.

Then, Barbara and Elysia leaned back slightly as Rayman began to rub their stomachs, running his hands down their flat and creamy tummies before going back up over their waists and ribs. Of course, as with their breasts, he took his time with their bellies, languidly caressing Barbara and Elysia's lower abdomens with his hands. He looked around and noticed that at least a hundred couples were naked and fucking, Rayman chuckled, "I think we're having quite an effect on everyone here."

Without them knowing, the same police officer that stopped the naked sisters demanded that everyone stop. Sadly for him, they were not listening, not even with two busty female backup cops trying to help.

Next, Barbara and Elysia stood up, turned around and bent over, their bare butts were on full display for Rayman's eyes as well as everyone else's eyes. Rayman used his left hand to rub Barbara's sexy long legs and used his right hand to rub Elysia's, admiring how smooth and shaved they were.

Just like any other parts of their naked bodies, Barbara and Elysia loved presenting their bare bottoms for everyone's viewing pleasure, especially Rayman's. While occasionally rubbing their legs, he would tickle their dainty feet and lightly slap their asses. Once Rayman was finish, Barbara and Elysia stood up straight, aroused from their exhibitionism and voyeurs. Barbara giggled at Elysia, "This is not where we end our performance."

Elysia agreed, "What do we do now?"

"Easy, we let Rayman rub our swollen clits and finger our drooling holes until we reach orgasm."

Rayman liked the idea and said, "Great idea, the show must go on."

He laid Barbara and Elysia on the ground next to each other, their legs were spread as wide as possible. Rayman was close enough to make out every detail of their pussies, but everyone else was too busy fucking each other, though they would steal glances at Barbara and Elysia's vaginas to let their imaginations picture them in their head.

The two naked princesses closed their eyes and masturbated as Rayman lifted his shirt a little to stroke his hard cock in his hand, lazily stroking it at their show as Barbara and Elysia began to rub their clits in small circles. Barbara and Elysia smiled at seeing Rayman jacking himself off a little faster at the sight of their spread legs and their hand on their own cunt, groaning in pleasure as he imagines that instead of his hand, it was their hot and wet sexes that were tightly gripping his throbbing manhood one at a time.

Without realizing it, Barbara and Elysia began rubbing themselves more vigorously, their backs were arching up off the ground as pleasure filled their nude bodies. They heard Rayman's ragged breathing as Barbara and Elysia kissed each other's faces. While kissing, they felt each other's hot breath on their sensitive skin and knew that would enhance their arousal or maybe it would be too much for them.

Looking around them, their rebellion worked because everybody decided to fuck each other senseless while the police officers attempted and failed to keep order. No matter how much the cops tried to put a stop to their public indecency, nothing worked. Soon, the two busty cop girls got so horny by the display that they stopped trying to make everyone stop fucking, stripped out of their uniforms and planned to make out with the same officer that confronted Barbara and Elysia earlier. He tried to fight back against them, saying, "Put your clothes back on this instant!"

However, the female cops said, "At this rate, what's the point? If you can't beat them, join them."

The male cop struggled to resist as the lady cops stripped him piece by piece, touching his private areas, he kept telling them to stop, but they did not.

Meanwhile, men and women could not resist each other. Hard members were easily sliding in and out of sopping sexes as males proceeded to unleashed their pent up desires on their lovers, fucking them hard and deep and fast. Seeing the orgy made Barbara and Elysia's toes curl, they were so close now and felt like such filthy, naughty little cock teases. Their fingers rubbed faster and faster, aggressively pushing Barbara and Elysia further and further towards orgasm.

Eventually, Rayman, Barbara and Elysia gasped and moaned loudly as they came, the ladies felt their legs almost slamming shut and their entire bodies were going stiff for a moment as Rayman squirted one load on Barbara and one on Elysia. Biting their lips as they whimper in delight, the naked barbarians rode out their orgasm until they lied on the ground, their bare bodies had gone completely loose, shivering from the aftershocks of their orgasms.

For a moment, Barbara and Elysia simply lied there, reveling in their post-orgasm bliss. Then, Rayman helped them stand and they made their way back home, smiling at their spectators. All of them were out cold from climaxing too, the nude sisters assured everyone, "Don't let anyone tell you all what you can or cannot do when it comes to sex."

Then, they saw the same cop that told them off, it looked like he was just brought to orgasm by the two woman cops as they cuddled with him, all of them were naked too and he said, "Man, that was awesome. Seeing you three and everything that happened to me, maybe I was a little uptight."

Barbara asked, "So does that mean...?"

"You win. The new law is repealed, effective immediately."

Pleased, Barbara and Elysia happily embraced in the nude, pressing their breasts together and kissing while celebrating their victory. Barbara held her naked sister in her arms and whsipered, "I love you, Elysia. I love you with all my heart and I love your beautiful naked body."

Elysia hugged Barbara and whispered back, "I love you too, Barbara. Your naked body is beautiful as well and I hope we never stop being nude in public together and having lesbian sister incest."

Rayman hugged them both, grabbing their naked butts and making the naked princesses giggle, "We love you, Rayman."

He said, "I love you both too."

After a few minutes of hugging it out, Rayman broke the silence, "Mission accomplished, let's go home."

His left hand held Barbara's right, his right hand held Elysia's left, they walked home as Barbara and Elysia wiggled their cute little bottoms for the villagers to look at one more time.


	34. Chapter 34

Rayman and his girls receieved a phone call, he answered, "Hello?"

A voice said, "Is this Rayman?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"This is Jeremy Ronaldson, the CEO of XXX On-Demand. I was wondering if you and your two girlfriends would to star in a few episodes of a show called "Fuck, Fuckity, Fuckers"?

Barbara asked, "What show is that?"

"It basically has a small number of pornstars role play in different scenarios before it culminates into a rough sex session. We have a lucrative contract and can promise a huge payoff."

They obviously accepted the deal, Elysia said, "We'd love to."

After they were given the studio's location, they were ready to film some shots of the show.

The first shot involved a dentist's office, Rayman wore a dentist outfit while Barbara and Elysia wore nothing and sat naked in the dentist chairs, their eyes were wide and bright with a hint of longing. He said, "Looks like your mouths are clean, but everywhere else will be dirty."

When Rayman softly kissed a naked Barbara and Elysia, he took their hands in his and began lightly kissing their fingertips. The naked sisters moaned from being delicately kissed and caressed.

Then, Rayman pulled the redhead toward her. Barbara's lips met his in a sensual kiss. Soon, Barbara gently parted Rayman's lips with her tongue and massaged his tongue with hers. As Rayman slid his hands around her body very slowly, he squeezed her bare breasts together. This made Barbara moan, "Oh, Rayman."

"Oh, Barbara."

After the doing the same thing to Elysia, Rayman had them get off the chairs and caressed their buttocks while the naked princesses played with their own nipples. Barbara and Elysia moaned as Rayman placed little kisses all around their faces and nipples while the twins lightly pinched their nipples with their fingers. The naked women were turned on and they only got more aroused when Rayman had a toothbrush in each hand to penetrate their vaginas until their climaxed.

* * *

Next, the naked sisters were filmed in a strip club's private quarters, Barbara took Elysia's face in her hands and kissed her softly and she responded with the soft and passionate moans. Elysia gasped into Barbara's mouth as the redhead massaged her big round breasts, then slid her hands lightly down her sides, making Elysia shiver.

As Elysia lied back on a sofa nearby, Barbara got on top of her and pushed a knee between Elysia's legs, spreading them slightly. Barbara could actually feel the dampness of her pubes as she pressed against her sister and their pussies throbbed with arousal. When Barbara's breasts touched Elysia's, their nipples exploded with tingling pleasure. The redhead sought out her sister's mouth once again and kissed her deeply and passionately as Barbara pulled Elysia tight against her with one while fondling Rayman with the other.

Both barbarian princesses were naked and holding their naked bodies together as they kissed, fondled and explored. Barbara always loved to feel her bare skin against her sister's, a naked Elysia felt so incredible on Barbara that they wanted to cum, to scream out in pleasure, to call out each other's names. They had no way to express how wonderful they were feeling except to make love to each other, the way they always wanted to.

Seeing her naked sister beneath her, Barbara traced the outlines of Elysia's body with her tongue, tasting the salt of her skin and the sweetness of her nipples. Barbara gripped Elysia's sides as she moved down her stomach, pausing at her navel and tickling with her tongue and her breath. Elysia shivered and giggled, then she started to writhe a little bit, so Barbara stopped and continued her downward path.

After Barbara kissed Elysia's hips, she kissed the tops of her thighs. She spread her sister's legs slightly and started slowly rubbing her clit with her finger while Barbara kissed Elysia's inner thighs. Her pussy was wildly hairy, just like Barbara's, both sisters sported a messy patch as Barbara smiled, "Get ready."

Smiling from how Elysia's folds were soaked, Barbara plunged two of her fingers into her hot, beating abyss. The redhead pushed up against her g-spot and rubbed it, Barbara watched in aroused fascination as Elysia shuddered and moaned. Elysia's muscles tightened and she cried out as a gout of her warm juice flowed over Barbara's hand. Barbara looked up at Elysia and she was smiling, her eyes bright with pleasure as she giggled, "That was great."

When her orgasm subsided, Barbara took her fingers out of Elysia's vagina and slowly licked them off. Barbara wanted to savor what Elysia tasted like on her, but more than that, she also wanted to savor what she tasted like from the source. As Barbara buried her face between Elysia's thighs and began exploring her pink folds with her tongue and her lips. The redheaded woman circled her tongue around her sister's clit and relished the taste and feeling of her hot, wet pussy against her face.

Elysia had always been able to cum rather easily and Barbara teasing her clit brought her to another orgasm quickly. Eagerly, Barbara drank all of her sister's nectar when she came and then licked her pulsing, sensitive clit until Elysia could stand it no more and pushed Barbara away. She sat up and kissed Barbara hard as she breathed, "I wanted nothing more than to taste myself on you, sis. We're completely naked and super horny."

* * *

Finally, they filmed a pool party bathroom glory hole session. Barbara smiled as Elysia pushed her down onto her back, then inserted a finger into Barbara's vagina. The redhead was so aroused that feeling her own naked sister penetrate her was like drinking cold, refreshing water after long hours in the hot desert sun. She knew Elysia was so good, Barbara knew that she knew exactly where Barbara wanted to be touched, where she wanted to be rubbed and when.

At that moment, Rayman was now caressing Elysia's buttocks, doing to her what he did to Barbara. Barbara moaned as Elysia finger-fucked her hard, with her face in Barbara's pussy, licking her clit and all around her folds. Suddenly, without any warning, Barbara came, she cried out Elysia's name in ecstasy and opened her eyes just in time to see her sister looking up at her and grinning, "Hold your horses, sis. I am not done."

Puckering her lips, Elysia then wrapped them gently around Barbara's oversensitive clit and suckled very lightly while Barbara throbbed and pulsed with the last of his orgasm. Her sister held onto Barbara's hips as the redhead writhed, partly wanting more and partly trying to get away as Barbara was so sensitive that she felt ticklish, but Elysia didn't let her go.

She continued to suckle on Barbara's clitoris as though she was sucking a tiny lollipop and the pleasure was so intense that Barbara couldn't stand it. Barbara came again, so hard it almost hurt and as the orgasm died down, she pushed Elysia gently up and pulled her on top of her. The redhead kissed Elysia and relished the taste of herself on her.

After a while of kissing, Elysia put her head on Barbara's breasts and wrapped her arms around Barbara's neck, just listening to her breathe. Then, Barbara rubbed Elysia's back and said with a little fatigue in her voice, "I think we have done a lot today."

Rayman chuckled, "Me too."

* * *

The director then said, "Cut and print. That's a wrap."

Jeremy then said to them, "Thanks for accompanying us. We'll send you three some paychecks in the mail."

Rayman and the naked sisters headed home so they could watch their performances.


	35. Chapter 35

On this day, Ellie and Nellie talked about a proposition Barbara and Elysia.

Barbara and Nellie decided to fuck each other raw and rough at the Nymph Twins' home while Elysia and Ellie had sex slowly and passionately at the barbarian's household. There was spanking, along with motor boating, sex positions and various kinds of buttplay and boobplay included.

Now they were completely naked like Barbara and Elysia, who admired the nakedness of the nymph sisters. The redhead grabbed Nellie's larger buttocks while the dark barbarian groped Ellie's bigger rack, Barbara smiled at Nellie, "Wow. You are as beautiful as your sister."

Nellie giggled, "Thanks, you and Elysia are so beautiful too."

As Barbara and Nellie embraced, they moaned in each other's mouths as they pressed their breasts together really hard and squeezed each other's butt cheeks as tightly as possible. As they kissed, Barbara began running her hands up and down Nellie's body while the nymphs sister cupped her hand around Barbara's breast, making the redhead arch her body a bit and press herself into Nellie as she slapped her butt a few times.

Meanwhile, Elysia pressed her lips to Ellie's. The two naked women lightly kissed for a minute or three before progressing to using their tongues. They probed each other's mouths, becoming more passionate. Elysia's hand found its way to Ellie's chest. She ran her hand down between her breasts and then as Elysia lightly caressed her boobs, Ellie moaned, "That feels nice."

Unexpectedly, Barbara's mouth dove into her Nellie's neck, making her squeal in surprise as Barbara kissed and licked her neck. While Barbara's hands fondled Nellie's breasts, Barbara then began licking down Nellie's naked body. It felt so good and it only got better when Barbara reached her stomach.

Ellie moaned as Elysia slid her tongue around her cute navel, circling her taught belly and motorboating it, making Ellie laugh. All four girls were very tight and lean and Elysia enjoyed licking all over Ellie's bare skin. Finally, Elysia lowered her mouth to Ellie's pussy and her tongue delicately flicked over her slit. Elysia briefly ascended to kiss Ellie's forehead, Ellie then lied down and said, "Elysia, make me cum."

"You'll cum soon, be patient."

While that went on, Barbara rapidly kissed Nellie's eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, chin and neck. When Barbara pinched Nellie's nipples, they became hard like pebbles. Fondling her breasts, Barbara made them jiggle up and down before sucking on both nipples. Barbara then looked at her innie belly button, then looked at Nellie's. All four women loved how their smooth tummies were equally flat and their navels were the same size.

Ellie couldn't help but gasp at the tingle as Elysia planted very soft kisses on her belly button and licked inside. She wiped the unpleasant taste off her tongue with her hands before heading back to Ellie's vagina and getting on her hands and knees to kiss and lick her vulva while Ellie lied on her back and moaned as Elysia ate her pussy.

With every second that Barbara and Nellie kissed and licked eatch other's lips, they gasped softly and soon began licking more urgently. It felt amazing and they couldn't keep from squirming. Barbara had Nellie lie on the floor and looked down at her while hungrily devouring her snatch. Nellie gently put her hand on Barbara's head and ran her fingers through her messy red hair.

In both locations, the four naked women were behaving like animals, being completely naked as they ate each other out, licking and sucking as much as they could. Barbara also fondled Nellie's breasts some more as she performed cunnilingus.

Their lovemaking made everyone feel an orgasm that was not too far off and Ellie desperately wanted Elysia to know that she was giving her immense pleasure, they both breathed to each other, "I'm cumming...I'm going to cum...Oh god..."

Barbara then rolled Nellie over to lie on her stomach, the redhead lied on top Nellie with her red pubes tickling her butt crack. After grinding for a minute, Barbara came and then made Nellie cum too.

Ellie and Elysia followed suit while they started rubbing their vaginas together. A few more seconds of tribadism and their orgasms swept over them both. Elysia groaned as Ellie's vulva was grinding against hers, Ellie squeezed Elysia's breasts as their climaxes faded, leaving them with a contented feeling in their cute tummies.

Satisfied, Nellie and Ellie respectively commended Barbara and Elysia, "That was wonderful!"

The redheaded woman and her dark sister smiled back at their partner and said at the same time, "You were so beautiful."

Now, Barbara and Nellie got into a 69 with Barbara on top, then Ellie was in a 69 on top of Elysia. They gently licked each other's pussies and gasped, encouraging each other to continue.

Barbara and Nellie were soon eating each other out with vigor with Ellie and Elysia doing the same. Ellie was more vocal and squirmed a lot more, Nellie had a hard time keeping her mouth in contact with Barbara's cunt. The redhead and her sister climaxed much sooner as a result, Ellie was clutching Elysia's head to her crotch as Nellie bucked her hips. Soon, Ellie and Nellie climaxed came shortly after. They all wondered if their orgasms were the same amount of intense.

After the naked princesses and nymphs had calmed down, Barbara got off of Nellie and cuddled next to her, asking, "Did you like it?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Very much. There is nothing more beautiful than two twin sisters expressing their love for each other by being completely naked and making love in public."

Ellie asked Elysia, "How did I do?"

Elysia smiled, "You did great. What a session of sex."

The two pairs of twins kissed before Barbara and Ellie departed. While for their sisters, Elysia and Nellie looked at the messes that were made and went to get a mop.


	36. Chapter 36

What the naked barbarians and nymphs didn't know that day was that Rayman actually had a hidden camera in the two residences and jerked off to the shows being performed in front of him, unknowingly by the two pairs of horny twins.

Rayman was secretly getting footage of Barbara and Nellie fucking each other raw and rough at the Nymph Twins' home while Elysia and Ellie were having sex slowly and passionately at the barbarian's household. All four were completely naked and unaware of the secret cameras because of how well hidden they were.

He watched as the redhead grabbeb Nellie's larger buttocks and the dark barbarian groped Ellie's bigger rack, Barbara smiled at Nellie, "Wow. You are as beautiful as your sister."

Nellie giggled, "Thanks, you and Elysia are so beautiful too."

As Barbara and Nellie embraced, they moaned in each other's mouths as they pressed their breasts together really hard and squeezed each other's butt cheeks as tightly as possible. As they kissed, Barbara began running her hands up and down Nellie's body while the nymphs sister cupped her hand around Barbara's breast, making the redhead arch her body a bit and press herself into Nellie as she slapped her butt a few times. Rayman chuckled, "Oh my, what a show."

Meanwhile, Elysia pressed her lips to Ellie's. The two naked women lightly kissed for a minute or three before progressing to using their tongues. They probed each other's mouths, becoming more passionate. Elysia's hand found its way to Ellie's chest. She ran her hand down between her breasts and then as Elysia lightly caressed her boobs, Ellie moaned, "That feels nice."

The limbless perv commented at the monitors, "Both of these look nice too."

Unexpectedly, Barbara's mouth dove into her Nellie's neck, making her squeal in surprise as Barbara kissed and licked her neck. While Barbara's hands fondled Nellie's breasts, Barbara then began licking down Nellie's naked body. It felt so good and it only got better when Barbara reached her stomach.

Ellie moaned as Elysia slid her tongue around her cute navel, circling her taught belly and motorboating it, making Ellie laugh. All four girls were very tight and lean and Elysia enjoyed licking all over Ellie's bare skin. Finally, Elysia lowered her mouth to Ellie's pussy and her tongue delicately flicked over her slit. Elysia briefly ascended to kiss Ellie's forehead, Ellie then lied down and said, "Elysia, make me cum."

"You'll cum soon, be patient."

While that went on, Barbara rapidly kissed Nellie's eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, chin and neck. When Barbara pinched Nellie's nipples, they became hard like pebbles. Fondling her breasts, Barbara made them jiggle up and down before sucking on both nipples. Barbara then looked at her innie belly button, then looked at Nellie's. All four women loved how their smooth tummies were equally flat and their navels were the same size.

Ellie couldn't help but gasp at the tingle as Elysia planted very soft kisses on her belly button and licked inside. She wiped the unpleasant taste off her tongue with her hands before heading back to Ellie's vagina and getting on her hands and knees to kiss and lick her vulva while Ellie lied on her back and moaned as Elysia ate her pussy. With every second that Barbara and Nellie kissed and licked eatch other's lips, they gasped softly and soon began licking more urgently.

It felt amazing and they couldn't keep from squirming. Barbara had Nellie lie on the floor and looked down at her while hungrily devouring her snatch. Nellie gently put her hand on Barbara's head and ran her fingers through her messy red hair.

In both locations, the four naked women were behaving like animals, being completely naked as they ate each other out, licking and sucking as much as they could. Barbara also fondled Nellie's breasts some more as she performed cunnilingus. Their lovemaking made everyone feel an orgasm that was not too far off and Ellie desperately wanted Elysia to know that she was giving her immense pleasure, they both breathed to each other, "I'm cumming...I'm going to cum...Oh god..."

Barbara then rolled Nellie over to lie on her stomach, the redhead lied on top Nellie with her red pubes tickling her butt crack. After grinding for a minute, Barbara came and then made Nellie cum too.

Ellie and Elysia followed suit while they started rubbing their vaginas together. A few more seconds of tribadism and their orgasms swept over them both. Elysia groaned as Ellie's vulva was grinding against hers, Ellie squeezed Elysia's breasts as their climaxes faded, leaving them with a contented feeling in their cute tummies. Satisfied, Nellie and Ellie respectively commended Barbara and Elysia, "That was wonderful!"

The redheaded woman and her dark sister smiled back at their partner and said at the same time, "You were so beautiful."

Now, Barbara and Nellie got into a 69 with Barbara on top, then Ellie was in a 69 on top of Elysia. They gently licked each other's pussies and gasped, encouraging each other to continue. Barbara and Nellie were soon eating each other out with vigor with Ellie and Elysia doing the same. Ellie was more vocal and squirmed a lot more, Nellie had a hard time keeping her mouth in contact with Barbara's cunt.

The redhead and her sister climaxed much sooner as a result, Ellie was clutching Elysia's head to her crotch as Nellie bucked her hips. Soon, Ellie and Nellie orgasmed came shortly after. They all wondered if their vaginal explosions were the same amount of powerful.

When they all orgasmed and slapped each other's asses and tits, Rayman himself sprayed into his special semen spittoon before stroking his cock again just to milk the moment (no pun intended). Afterwards, he emptied the spittoon and washed it thoroughly.


	37. Chapter 37

Barbara and Betilla decided hotdog Rayman's cock since he mentioned a big booty fetish.

He was virtually at their mercy as he lied on his back with hand behind his head. Barbara and Betilla were naked and facing away from each other as they slid their buttocks up and down the length of his member.

As the naked redheads continued to stimulate his genitals, Rayman reached his left hand to caress Barbara's unresisting body and revel in her nakedness, she seemed to have no resistance at all in her as her lover then let his limbless hand explore between her legs.

Rayman also the same to Betilla with his right hand, both of his hands were between Barbara and Betilla's legs as his fingers were parting the outer lips of their genitals, he took a moment to feel their soft pink inner lips and then began to rub them both simultaneously.

Barbara, making low moaning sounds, was aroused from feeling her vagina and buttocks making contact with Rayman. She gently hugged and squeezed her breasts, licking and sucking on her own nipples as she repeatedly murmured, "Oh my love...oh my love."

It was when Rayman's finger finally found her clitoris and began to tease it with the tip of his index finger that made her moans increase in volume as well as Betilla's moans. Both of them said, "Yes...yes...yes, don't stop what you're doing to us. Please, Rayman, keep doing it to us, you know what it does to us, please...please don't stop, we hope you'll make is come. Oh God...God...I'm coming, I'm coming...I'm aaah, dear God oh...oh...aaargh."

As Barbara and Betilla frantically responded to Rayman's stimulating fingers, their buttocks had to hold on to his penis to stay contact with his private. He reveled in their female forms and fragrances as they finally came.

Their orgasms gradually subsided and Barbara was moaning while she and Betilla asked with a giggle, "What have you done to us...what have you done?"

Rayman chuckled, "Made you both cum, that what I've done."

His big penis had yet to squirt, so Barbara and Betilla pressed their bottoms against his cock more and more until the redhead felt their buttocks touch, Barbara and Betilla moaned, "Cum for us, Rayman...please...please don't hold back, cum for us."

With Barbara and Betilla pressing their bare butts against each other's, Rayman grinned as his penis was right in the middle, held in the soft embrace of four female buttocks. Rayman encouraged them, "I love you both and you know you want this."

Betilla giggled, "We love you too. Do it to us, darling. Do it to us, Barbara and I need you so much."

As the nude redheads trapped his whole merciless length between their naked asses, Rayman began to move up and down, slowly ascending and then descending with his memebr between their behinds. The friction and heat drew shouts of ecstasy from Rayman, whose thrusts became increasingly frantic and he called out, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Brace yourselves."

While waiting for the impending climax, Rayman's hands were groping Barbara and Betilla's buttocks. His left hand gripped and squeezed Barbara's left butt cheek while his right hand pinched Betilla's right cheek. The ladies told him, "Yes...yes come for us, let it all out, we want to see it, all of it splattering everywhere...ah, oh my God...oh my goodness...aaargh..."

They felt the convulsion of his penis as his sperm erupted like a geyser between their bare bottoms in an orgasmic frenzy, his cum squirting high in the air before getting them all a little wet. As Rayman thrusted the first surge of his semen, he held Barbara's left buttock and Betilla's right buttock tightly for a few moments. Then, with quick movements, he continued to release the rest of his seed at least several feet into in the air. When he finally finished ejaculating up high, Barbara giggled, "It's not stopping...not stopping...stay with us...don't seperate until it's done."

Rayman, realizing that his own orgasm was still not stopping, had Barbara and Betilla continue to lift their naked butts up and down to rub against his penis some more. Finally, he stopped cumming and with a sigh of contentment, they all relaxed. Barbara and Betilla lied naked on the floor, putting their hands behind their heads and looking up at the ceiling.

Closing their eyes, they had all found nirvana in their sleep, planning to stay in a blissfully asleep state until they felt like waking up. They didn't know or care when that would be, they only cared about resting for a while.


	38. Chapter 38

When Rayman woke up, he noticed Barbara and Betilla had left. Now, he read a porno comic about a rat warrior and his two horny girlfriends, a hippo and a spider. He didn't pull his shirt down and didn't notice Elysia and Holly were titfucking Rayman,

He was clueless as he sat in a reclining chair with the comic preventing him from seeing or feeling anything. Elysia and Holly were butt naked and facing each other as they slid their breasts up and down the length of his member.

As the naked women continued to stimulate his genitals, they would finally get Rayman's attention when he felt some precum leak out of his dick. Rayman put down the comic as Elysia and Holly smiled and waved, the former said, "Barbara and Betilla arranged this."

The limbless man chuckled, "Do you what you gotta do then."

They kept titfucking Rayman, who reached his left hand to caress Elysia's unresisting body and revel in her nakedness, she seemed to have no resistance at all in her as her lover then let his limbless hand explore between her legs.

Rayman also the same to Holly with his right hand, both of his hands were between Elysia and Holly's legs as his fingers were parting the outer lips of their genitals, he took a moment to feel their soft pink inner lips and then began to rub them both simultaneously.

Elysia, making low moaning sounds, was aroused from feeling her vagina and buttocks making contact with Rayman. She gently hugged and squeezed her breasts, licking and sucking on her own nipples as she repeatedly murmured, "Oh my love...oh my love."

It was when Rayman's finger finally found her clitoris and began to tease it with the tip of his index finger that made her moans increase in volume as well as Holly's moans. Both of them said, "Yes...yes...yes, don't stop. Please, Rayman, keep going. You know how good it feels to us, please...please don't stop, we hope you'll make us cum. Oh God...God...I'm cumming."

As Elysia and Holly frantically responded to Rayman's stimulating fingers, their boobs had to hold on to his penis to stay contact with his private. He reveled in their female forms and fragrances as they finally came.

Their orgasms gradually subsided and Elysia was moaning while she and Holly asked with a giggle, "What have you done to us, Rayman?"

Rayman chuckled, "Made you both cum, that what I've done."

His big penis had yet to squirt, so Elysia and Holly pressed their boobies against his cock more and more until they felt their breasts touch and their nipple flciking each other's, Elysia and Holly moaned, "Cum for us, Rayman...please...please don't hold back, cum for us."

With Elysia and Betilla pressing their bare boobs against each other's, Rayman grinned as his penis was right in the middle, held in the soft embrace of four female breasts. Rayman encouraged them, "I love you both and you know you want this."

Holly giggled, "We love you too. Do it to us, darling. Do it to us, Barbara and I need you so much."

As the nude laides trapped his whole merciless length between their naked privalries, Rayman began to move up and down, slowly ascending and then descending with his memebr between their behinds. The friction and heat drew shouts of ecstasy from Rayman, whose thrusts became increasingly frantic and he called out, "I'm cumming. Brace yourselves."

While waiting for the impending climax, Rayman's hands were groping Elysia and Holly's buttocks. His left hand gripped and squeezed Elysia's right butt cheek while his right hand pinched Holly's left cheek. The ladies told him, "Yes...yes cum for us, let it all out, we want to see it, all of it splattering everywhere...ah, oh my God...oh my goodness...aaargh..."

They felt the convulsion of his penis as his sperm erupted like a geyser between their bare breasts in an orgasmic frenzy, his cum squirting high in the air before getting them all a little wet. As Rayman thrusted the first surge of his semen, he held Elysia's right buttock and Holly's left buttock tightly for a few moments.

Then, with quick movements, he continued to release the rest of his seed at least several feet into in the air. When he finally finished ejaculating up high, Elysia giggled, "It's not stopping...not stopping...stay with us...don't seperate until it's done."

Rayman, realizing that his own orgasm was still not stopping, had Elysia and Holly continue to lift their breasts up and down to rub against his penis some more. Finally, he stopped cumming and with a sigh of contentment, they all relaxed. Elysia and Holly lied naked on the floor, putting their hands behind their heads and looking up at the ceiling. Rayman stayed seated in his chair as he was out cold again.


	39. Chapter 39

Rayman took turns kissing a naked Barbara and Elysia, they reached under his shirt to grip him. He was a rock, their favorite kind. All hot, thick, long and all theirs. Barbara and Elysia stroked up and down a few times and tasted his low groan on their tongues, ''I like when you do that."

Always, Barbara and Elysia loved to be naked when touching each other, that skin to skin sear always made them sigh as they kneeled. With Rayman's cock pressing against their lips, their tongues reached out and licked around the head. They all smelled of sex and excitement.

Barbara and Elysia licked the stickiness of his precum off before moving their mouths along his length, Rayman's left hand was in Barbara's red hair and his right was in Elysia's.

Soon, he lied down on his back, Rayman was always a sucker for getting to stare at Barbara and Elysia's breasts bounce. Barbara straddled him and lean down to run her tongue over his lips and into his mouth as she slid her soaked pussy all over his cock. She couldn't help but tease Rayman a little bit, loving how he tried to twist and wiggle to line himself up and shove himself into her that much sooner.

Elysia masturbated from seeing her naked sister let Rayman pound her. The redhead screamed as his length went all the way in and out. After a dozen bounces, Barbara orgasmed.

Rayman then had Elysia take Barbara's place, the redhead loved seeing her sister naked and fucking so much that she had an urge to finger herself. It took Elysia just as long to cum.

Once the three of them were exhausted, Barbara then asked, "Rayman?"

"What?"

"Do you feel...bored with the usual routines?"

"Why do you ask?"

Barbara said, "I feel like we don't really do a lot of new things together."

"Oh. I guess I am a little bored."

"Elysia and I are too."

"What do you think we should do?"

Elysia suggested, "Maybe all of us can seek out some new partners just for today?"

Rayman asked, "Are you two ok with that?"

Barbara said, "Yeah, it'll be a fun way for all of us to experiment."

"Ok. If you insist."

They all headed out, Rayman wished them luck, "Good luck with your new partners."

The naked princesses said, "Good luck with yours."

* * *

It was revealed to be a flashback that Rayman explained to Globox's wife, Uglette, while letting her straddle him in a forest area. Rayman concluded, "So Barbara, Elysia and I looked for someone to experiment with, then I found you."

Uglette giggled, "Talk about coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Globox and I admitted to each other that we were desperate for ways to spice up our sex life, so we decided to seek new partners too."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, why we're fucking now. I wonder who Globox is with?"

"Hope it's Barb and Elys. That way, we'll all be even."

Uglette wiggled a bit as she seated herself on Rayman, wanting to make sure she had him pushed up as far as possible. Rayman moaned, "Hot damn, that feels good."

As Rayman pulled Uglette's hips down onto him, she could feel his head rubbing up inside her. Uglette said to herself, "This is not going to take long."

With the pink Glute feeling her clit brushing against Rayman, they did not need to wait much longer for relief. Her hips start shifting back and forth, rubbing her clit against his pubic bone, moving Rayman's cock in and out just enough to stretch Uglette's lips and bang that head back inside of her.

Rayman reached up to Uglette's neck and pulled her down to him so he could get her nipple into his mouth. His hand went to the other breast while Uglette squeezed his cock tighter inside of her as Rayman pulled on her nipples. Uglette was riding Rayman at lighting speed, his teeth grazed over her nipples before she said she was done for, then crested over and soaked him.

He gave Uglette a few seconds as she was milking his cock with her orgasm, then Rayman coaxed her back up a couple inches, just enough space to gain the leverage needed to shove that cock up into her. Rayman held her hips there and slammed himself into Uglette again and again. Her wetness was leaking down Rayman, so every thrust made a slapping noise.

Then, Rayman pulled Uglette's hips down to his with every thrust, slamming them together. Each time, her clit rubbed off against all the wetness. Uglette knew Rayman was doing it on purpose. Just as he felt her start to come again, Rayman pulled Uglette down to grind on him.

His whole body tensed as he spurted jet after jet up inside her. They were both riding their waves and holding onto each other. As Uglette relaxed the grass, Rayman lied down too and she asked, "How did the experiment go?"

Rayman chuckled, "It went great."

"Same here."

"I should probably getting going, Barbara and Elysia are likely waiting for me. Globox might be waiting for you too."

"Yeah, see you later. I'll say hi to Globox for you."

* * *

Back at Barbara and Elysia's home, the sisters asked Rayman, "Who did you have sex with?"

"Uglette."

Barbara was pleasantly surprised, "Really?"

"Yep, what about you two?"

Elysia giggled, "Barb and I were with Globox."

Rayman said, "Huh. Well, looks like we're all even."


	40. Chapter 40

Rayman was simply watching Barbara and Elysia hug and kiss while they were both completely naked in an urban part of the Glade when one day, a Rabbid dressed a jester ran into town, blwoing a trumpet and announcing, "Arriving at the Glade of Dreams, cheer for the Rabbid Queen! She will squish if you if you don't!"

As the rather ginormous Rabbid Queen, who wore nothing but lipstick and a crown, had huge boobs and a massive ass arrived at the Glade, everyone who saw her was commanded by her Rabbid servants to cheer. The limbless man was perhaps the most reluctant as he griped, "Rabbids. Why did it have to be Rabbids?"

Barbara asked, "You don't like Rabbids?"

"They're troublemakers. I remember being enslaved by them to entertain them and how they wreaked havoc everywhere in not only the Glade, they were also screaming, flailing, terrorizing citizens and messing around with toilet plungers in other locations too..."

"You like Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, don't you? It showed not all of them are bad."

"I guess, but where are some good Rabbids when you need them?"

The Rabbid Queen blared and air horn to get everyone's attention, "People of the Glade of Dreams, I demand somebody fuck me silly until I get exhausted or else my army of Rabbids will raze the village to the ground. To show you I am not bluffing, meet my army!"

Her army included familiar faces such as Pirabbid Plant, Blizzy, Sandy, Icicle Golem, Calavera, Phantom, Lava Queen, Bwario, Bwaluigi, Side Eye and Finn. They smashed a few houses to show just how serious the Rabbid Queen was.

Barbara and Elysia had an idea, the redhead smiled, "Rayman, care to challenge the queen?"

Rayman said, "Absolutely not!"

Elysia reasoned, "Come on, don't be like this. You don't want the town to be destroyed, do you?"

"I think they'll destroy it either way."

Then, Barbara offered, "We'll do something for you if you suck it up and do her."

"What?"

"Elysia and I can get our mom to pay another visit."

"Really?"

"We'll even ask her to leave her clothes behind and arrive naked, you can even watch the three of us streak and fuck in public."

"...ok."

Rayman then looked up at the 50 foot Rabbid Queen, calling out, "Excuse me, your majesty."

The Rabbid Queen looked down, "Yes?"

"I'll be your fucker today."

She grinned, "Excellent. The rule of the match is simple, all we have to do is fuck each other in front of the spectators at town square and the last one to cum wins."

Rayman lifted his shirt slightly to let his dick spring out and rubbed it to get it throbbing, then walked up to her. The Rabbid Queen got down on all fours for Rayman's big throbbing rod. Spreading her legs wide apart, she noticed her vulva was bit high from where he was standing, so she had several Rabbids form a staircase to let Rayman climb up to her and guide his manhood into her pulsating wetness.

As Rayman's big extremity disappeared inside her drenched cunt, the queen slowly pushed back on his throbbing tool and it vanished inside her pussy, she cried, "I want you to fuck me so bad. I want to feel you deep inside me. God you feel so good. Fuck me! Yes that's it. Oh God, Fuck me!"

She started to grind on him and then speedily go forward and back as Rayman pumped up in her. In a few minutes, they got the rhythm of each other and began moaning in pure bliss. The queen felt exhilarated with dick stimulating her insides, her gripping vagina was the perfect feel, taking control of him and forcing him to fuck her.

Looking at the spectators masturbating, Rayman could watch Barbara and Elysia jiggling their breasts up and down. They even rubbed their own vaginas, making them moan in bliss. Their mouths opened and their eyes were closed as the sisters enjoyed seeing his pounding.

The display of their willing exuberance was captured by her pussy and the perspectives of people watching, enjoying the lustful bliss of the queen's pleasure-seeking actions. She let Rayman pound her for over 5 minutes when she suddenly said, "I think you're gonna win!"

Holding the queen's ass, Rayman speedily ravished the Rabbid Queen as hard as he could, especially around her big ass.

Rayman speedily pumped her and enjoyed slapping her bare butt a few more times for another 3 minutes. Suddenly, he pulled out as she began dumping a huge load of sticky goo out of her huge lady hole. Some began dripping down over her pussy. Some people watching the queen's ass looked at the flow of semen streaming through her vulva making a puddle in between her legs.

Just before he orgasmed, the spectators who were masturbating during the match also reach their limits and soon, Rayman and the spectating crowd of villagers came on the Rabbid Queen, much to her delight as multiple simultaneous orgasms turn her on.

Needless to say, Rayman proved to be the victor. After he was done spewing cum, the queen commended him, "Well done. My work here is finished, so here is your prize."

Rabbid jester gave Rayman several bags full of gold coins. The Rabbid Queen then took her leave, Barbara and Elysia hugged him, Barbara asked, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Rayman chuckled, "I guess not."

"Come on, let's go home and play Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle."


	41. Chapter 41

One night, while Barbara lying naked under the stars, Rayman was with her as a lunar eclipse made him have swirls in his eyes. As Barbara noticed his hypnotized state caused Rayman to want to have endless sex with Barbara until the eclipse was over.

As Barbara stood naked in front of Rayman, her put her hands on hips and smiled, "Don't be shy, look all you want at my luscious boobies and my super messy pubic patch. I can see the moon has had quite an effect on you."

Barbara grinned as Rayman scanned her totally naked curves as he was still a little stunned, his wide-eyed and open-mouthed face that was mostly checking out her big breasts that heaved with giddy breathlessness.

The sight of Barbara being buck naked had Rayman's own cock throbbing painfully under his shirt. Her words dripping with less-than-subtle innuendo, "I'm so glad you're finally here."

She beamed at Rayman like she wanted to eat him alive. Rayman still looked somewhat dumbfounded, his swirly eyes still locked on the big, pink areolas and nickel-sized nipples of Barbara's plump breasts, she smiled, "You like how I'm in my birthday suit?"

Finally, he spoke, "It looks amazing."

Barbara smiled and did a half-curtsy, "Given my love of nudism, I treat every day like it's my birthday. Let me let you see it all."

With that, the naked princess turned around slowly, as if modeling a new dress, looking back over her shoulder and moving her hair to watch Rayman's reaction as his eyes drank in the magnificent mounds of Barbara's firm, full buttocks. As she finished her revolution, she looked at him with what seemed like sincere curiosity about his opinion of her naked form, "What do you think?"

Rayman answered, "I think you have an incredible birthday suit, Barb. The best I've ever seen!"

She feigned embarrassed humility and cooed, "Aw, you're sweet!"

Then, she asked Rayman to follow her with a breathy, "Come with me."

While walking behing her, she kept her hair in her hands so Rayman's eyes could follow the sway of her hips as he trailed her back to her home, a hungry grin on his slightly blushed face as Barbara still had her bare bottom facing towards him. With his gaze locked on her fantastic butt, the naked woman looked back over her shoulder with a predatory smile and purred.

Cocking her hips back ever so slightly, Barbara's heart-shaped derriere was lifted and thrust out in his direction. Back at home Barbara turned and looked at Rayman, abruptly dropped to her knees on the floor, pulled his shirt up a little and took hold of his thick prick in her hands.

Barbara wrapped her nimble little fingers around the bloated, circumcised meat that was tipped with an inordinately fat, bulbous crown which was already turning a dark shade of bluish-purple. The last time Rayman measured, he remembered it was eight inches long.

The above average thing came free of the shirt like it was spring-loaded, almost hitting Barbara in her tiny nose before it sprang back and pointed straight up at the ceiling. As the cock stood fully erect, a few scant inches from her lovely face, she smiled at Rayman, "It's just perfect."

He knew she meant it from the bottom of her heart. As the nude woman drew the swollen head of his stiff pecker between her lush, pink lips, into the soft, welcoming warmth of her mouth, Rayman moaned, "Oh my God."

She stayed like that for a at least a few hours, nursing fervently on the fat mushroom of his glans like a hungry baby on a milk-spewing nipple. Rayman threw his head back and uttered a second, delirious, "Oh my God!"

Rayman used his hands to grab both sides of Barbara's head, pulling it toward him as he thrust his hips forward. Barbara didn't resist at all as he forced his long, curved cock deeper and deeper into his lover's mouth. Instead, she let him sink it in until her nose and lips were nestled in his purple shirt, moaning and humming as though each centimeter of phallic flesh that glided over her wet tongue was more delicious than the last.

Next, the redhead pulled out so Rayman could penetrated her pussy in a speed-bump position while squeezing her large buttocks repeatedly. Barb also pinched and massaged her breasts and nipples to try and orgasm faster.

At this point, with Barbara being stark naked with her ass facing her lover, his shaft buried balls deep down her hot cunt. Minutes passed by, Rayman and Barbara were both so horny that it hurt, the limbless guy had his wanton girlfriend's soft pink hole to pump his inflamed dick into until he got the relief he so badly craved. Soon, he was slowly drawing his prick almost all the way out of Barbara's vagina and then sliding it all the way back in, savoring each stroke and the moist, molten waves of pleasure it sent through his body.

While Barbara was still happily purring away as her private area was repeatedly skewered with Rayman's dick, Barbara kneaded her boobs tenderly in her soft, silky palms. This drove Rayman half-crazy, his eyes clenching shut tightly as he grunted through gritted teeth a guttural, "Oh, fuck yes!"

With ever minute of pelvic pumping, Rayman and Barbara became somewhat bored, possible because of the moon's effect. As minutes stretched into hours, both of them seemed to moan quieter until they remained silent as Barbara pumped and milked him closer and closer to eruption.

Rayman could tell that Barbara's considerable dick-fucking skills were rapidly bringing him to the brink of climax. His torso thrust forward, his face scrunched up like he was in agony, and he roared, "Fuck yeah! Take it, baby! Take it all!"

Barbara just kept right on pumping away for the next few hours as though he still had a long way to reach climax, but Rayman could see her lovely bottom and squeezed the cheeks while Barbara squeezed her boobs.

The combined squeezings made jet after jet of thick jism shoot straight into her hungry pussy. When the grunting and ejaculating had reached its end, Barbara's task was complete, she stood and gave Rayman a quick peck on the cheek, smiling blissfully at him. Rayman was still dazed from his mind-blowing orgasm, so Barbara took it upon herself to tuck his satisfied prick back into his shirt. As Rayman's eyes widened again, moving reflexively back to the tantalizing slopes and valleys of Barbara's beautiful naked body.

He smiled at the naked barbarian, who beamed at Rayman like a little girl whose daddy has just bought her a pony. Barbara bounced over and threw her arms around her limbless lover, giving him an exaggerated smooch on the lips as she felt the still massive bulge in his crotch pressing against her taut, bare belly. She places the soles of her dainty feet on the tops of his shoes and tenderly embraced Rayman, feeling his clothed body against her naked one, the feel of her bare feet touching his yellow sneakers and his clothes against her naked skin really delighted her as she kissed him.

Rayman leaned in and drew Barbara's left earlobe into his mouth, sucking it gently and squeezing Barbara's bottom before asking while looking out the window, "Morning already?"

Barbara giggled, "Looks the eclipse had a much longer lasting impact than we anticipated."

They both abruptly fell asleep, due to apparently staying up and having sex all night.


	42. Chapter 42

Rayman was asked to accompany Barbara and Elysia as the naked sisters did a little Kama Sutra on a hill in the middle of the forest during the morning.

Being completely naked, Barbara and Elysia had bodies that looked like they had exercised a lot to be supple enough to perform Kama Sutra poses to the perfection. Rayman would have plenty of opportunities to watch Barbara and Elysia's naked bodies in unusual positions.

Along with a book depicting various poses for the naked princesses to try out, the limbless man even got a camera to take pictures of Barbara and Elysia performing erotic poses with their flexible and contorted bodies. His two nudist girlfriends shared a kiss before they began.

Barbara was to the left of Elysia as they started off by simply lying on their backs. Then, Rayman had Barbara lift her legs until her knees were pressed on her breasts and her dainty feet almost touched her cheeks. First, Rayman mounted Barbara and he realized that he could enter her deeper than usual. The redhead let her ankles rest on his back.

It was heaven for both of them as Rayman just used his armless hands to squeeze Barbara's bare boobs and pinch her nipples. As his shirt made contact with Barbara's skin, Rayman then noticed the redhead taking a professorial tone as she explained to her limbless lover, "This one is named 'The deep one.' It's s a position of total penetration, of course. Some women find it uncomfortable or even painful but it must be heaven for the man."

Rayman chuckled, "The only problem is that we are to far away to kiss!"

Barbara giggled, "Oh, that's not a problem!"

The naked redhead crossed her hands behind his back and pulled him closer to her with all her strength. His floating hands were still on her breasts as Barbara's lips touched Rayman's and they shared a deep passionate kiss. Barbara's big tits were squeezed completely, but she seemed not to care.

As they kissed, Barbara felt like a beautiful naked lover at the peak of her young passion and nothing seemed unreachable to her. She and Rayman prayed fervently that they could stay in the same mood for many years, if not for the rest of their lives. Both of them realized at this moment they were thinking of staying together for a VERY long time.

With Rayman kneeling in front of Barbara and drawing her closer to him, he let her lower her legs until her bare feet touched the ground. He spread Barbara's legs to easily let her cunt lips enter in contact with his cock and slowly skewer her. Rayman and Barbara made themselves do it quite slowly to let them enjoy the progressive dilatation of her very wet sheath. The way Barbara's vagina was so wet made it clear that he was sure she really desired him. It was not just an effort she was making to please Rayman, Barbara really was in need for him and he loved it that way.

When their crotches came in contact, Barbara's very hairy pussy tickled Rayman a little as he took her waist in his hands and helped her to lie down flat on the grass.

Rayman's dick pounded in and out of Barbara, the pleasure of feeling her naked skin touching anything other than her clothes, the squeezing of her breasts and and the cock repeatedly entering and exiting her pussy made Barbara climax and Rayman squirt inside her. The way Barbara orgasmed got Rayman's shirt a little wet, but he didn't mind.

Tired, Barbara let go of her pose and slept with her naked body sprawled out on the grass. While Rayman was still barely awake, Elysia was in a position where she had her shoulders touch the floor, she made herself support her arms behind her shoulders. Elysia giggled at Rayman, "Elysia needs love too."

Getting the message, Rayman got in front of the other sister, whose legs were planted behind his back and Elysia soon doing "The Arc."

The pose she was doing involved making a bridge, supported only by her hands and her feet and Rayman's cock deeply embedded into her. Elysia whispered in Rayman's ear, while she kissed his ear and nibbled at his earlobe, "Don't forget the other sister."

Chuckling, Rayman assured the dark twin, "Don't worry. I'll make you cum like I made your sister cum."

However, Elysia would have to make most of the efforts. It was rather tiring for her, even though Rayman tried to help her with his hands helping her up when she thrusted back at him.

They were moaning desperately as the pleasure they found in this position was immense, Elysia worked back and forth like a jackhammer while their moans had been replaced by screams of utter delight as they used all their strength to increase even more their delectable tempo.

When Elysia felt the first spurts of Rayman's climax, Elysia arched her back as high as she could, lifting Rayman's body with hers. The deep penetration made it extremely enjoyable for her too. She would have preferred both of them to reach orgasm together but she had been too tensed for that, only centered on the pleasure of feeling him moving inside her.

After cumming, Elysia collapsed on the ground, Barbara giggled at her, "Wow. That pose was so good! We'll need to exercise specially for a backward bridge."


	43. Chapter 43

Barbara and Elysia were naked on the couch, kissing passionately, their hands between each other's legs as waiting for Rayman. Also, since it was Mother's Day, Barbara and Elysia also expected their mom to show up too while Rayman was too busy fucking Betilla right now.

The way Barbara and Elysia made love was so romantic, the two obviously cared for each other as they tenderly brushed each other's hair back, even while they spread their legs lewdly and groped at each other's breasts. Their kisses were slow and heartfelt with closed eyes and the pair occasionally stopped making out to giggle over their erect nipples and wet vaginas.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on their door, they answered and their mother showed up first. This time, Barbara and Elysia's mom was completely naked too. She smiled as she saw her daughters completely naked in front of her, "Hi Barbara. Hi Elysia. Hee hee, you two are naked."

Both women giggled from seeing their mom being nude, "Hi mom. Hee hee. Mom, where are your clothes?"

"I didn't put any clothes on, I decided to walk naked in public and streak all the way here so I could be naked in front of my cute daughters."

They were happily exposing their private parts. Barbara and Elysia's mom was giggling from seeing her daughters being totally naked in front of her and said, "You two are so beautiful."

In response, Barbara and Elysia gave their naked mom a big hug and whispered, "You're beautiful too, mom. You have amazing breasts and a beautiful vagina."

Their mom asked, "Do you sweeties think your mom's bare bottom is cute?"

Elysia smiled, "Let us feel it."

Barbara felt her mom's left buttock and Elysia felt her right, they verified, "Yes, a very cute bubble butt."

The naked mom said, "I love you, Barbara and Elysia."

Hugging mom, the naked sisters smiled, "We love you too, mom."

As Barbara and Elysia were held in their mother's embrace, Barbara kissed her mom's left cheek and Elysia kissed her right. When they separated, Barbara and Elysia put their hands on their hips and smiled, "We like letting you see us naked, mom."

"I like letting you both see me naked too. Mommy's little streakers. I love looking at your breasts and vaginas. Look at you, two beautiful and sexy young angels."

The naked sisters giggled and blushed as they sexily rubbed their curves, asking, "Who? Us?"

Their mom nodded, eliticing another sweet giggle from Barbara and Elysia as they then invited their mom inside their home. Once again, Barbara and Elysia were fascinated by beautiful their mother was in the buff. Their mother's breasts and buttocks were a little larger than Barbara and Elysia's, the pubes on her vagina weren't as messy and the bare skin on her body felt almost as smooth as her daughters.

Mom held her naked daughters in another motherly embrace. Barbara, Elysia and their mother liked to be fully naked when hugging and kissing. As mom caressed Barbara's bottom with her left hand, she also caressed Elysia's bottom with her right. The naked princesses giggled whenever their mom pinched their bottoms, they pinched hers back. When they broke the hug, Barbara and Elysia giggled and told mom, "You're such a hot MILF."

That compliment made her giggle and blush as she rubbed her curves, the mom turned to Barbara, then simply leaned in and kissed her. Elysia watched in awe as Barbara and her mom dueled tongues for almost a minute. When they finally pulled away, Barbara was amazed and said, "Wow, mom. You kiss good."

Then, the mom kissed Elysia for a minute, she let their tongues clash like how she did with Barbara. After that, Barbara had one hand on her mom's left leg and Elysia had one hand on her mom's right leg. Their mom had her left hand on Barbara's head and her right hand on Elysia's.

As Barbara and Elysia used one hand to stroke their mom's legs, they brought their free hands up to their mom's boobs. The completely naked mother was in heaven as she kissed her equally nude daughters, her hands were exploring their legs and their nude bodies as well.

Loving the feel of stroking Barbara and Elysia's hair and feeling them stroking hers, she held their heads in her hands and felt Barbara and Elysia tentatively kissing her shoulders. Mom saw Barbara and Elysia put one hand between their legs and replaced them with her own, saying, "I've practiced this too..."

Barbara and Elysia giggled at her as they then suckled on their mother's breasts as if they were newborns.

The next few minutes were a wild mix of different sexual positions, there wasn't a moment when Barbara and Elysia's mother didn't have at least one of her daughter's mouths on her somewhere. She had both of her twin daughters between her legs, alternating between making out with each other and licking her. Barbara fingered her sister and then brought her fingers up for mom to taste, the Elysia did the same. Then, Barbara was licking her mom's nipples while Elysia was caressing her vagina.

All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door. They got up to open it Rayman came in, Barbara and Elysia flung their arms around Rayman and kissed him square on the lips before pressing their tongues inside his mouth. Rayman responded by giving Barbara and Elysia a firm pat on their bottoms, patting their butt cheeks very delicately.

Then, Barbara and Elysia's mother kissed Rayman square on the lips as he grabbed her buttocks, patting her pert cheeks as she giggled, "Nice to see you again."

Rayman chuckled, "You too."

Once they pulled away, Rayman didn't know whether to look at the naked mom or her two naked daughters. All three of them were wearing nothing but a smile, though Barbara and Elysia still wore their winged helmets since they didn't cover any skin.

Between their big milky breasts, little nipples, curvy waists, good smelling hair, flat tummies, innie belly buttons, pubic hairs, soft round butts and dainty feet, Rayman had a lot of willpower to keep himself climaxing prematurely.

As Barbara and Elysia sat straight down on the carpet and spread their legs, Rayman had an unfettered view of their pussies, they were deliciously pink and fleshy. Barbara's red pubes and Elysia's green pubes were still extremely unkempt as always, like they had never shaved or even trimmed their vaginas, Barbara smiled, "My sis and I love being wild and messy."

Every time Rayman touched Barbara's vagina with his left hand and Elysia's vagina with his right, they shuddered and their breathing became more and more shallow. Touching the nude sisters very intimately, they screamed with ecstasy as their whole naked bodies convulsed in a massive climax.

While Barbara and Elysia's naked bodies continued to twitch, their mom plonked herself down between them in the same position as her daughters, her pussy looked just as inviting and pink as she said, "I quite like having a little bit down there, but my daughters seem to enjoy having really hairy labias."

Mom had a more neatly trimmed pubic patch, the delights to be had down below it. Rayman was just as inappropriate in his touching of Barbara and Elysia's mom and was surprised at how slippery and wet she was. In the same amount of time, mom also climaxed spectacularly. Then, they all slept with Barbara and Elysia cuddling their mom, Rayman went to watch TV while waiting for them to wake up.


	44. Chapter 44

Hours later, Rayman heard moans and saw Barbara, Elysia and their mother masturbating. Their bare and dainty feet were touching soles with Barbara's right foot touching Elysia's left, Elysia's right foot touching mom's left and mom's right foot touching Barbara's left.

Rayman had more delightful views of their creamy flesh as their bare tits wiggled and jiggled, they fingered tehmselves with their legs spread wide. The pink areolas boasted erect nipples. Barbara and Elysia shared a giggle with mom as they were all exposing their naked tits completely, their boobs jiggled delightfully and they did not intend to cover up.

Rayman could feel his cock reawaken while looking at their navels, having a very nice view of their toned tummies and gazing at their nether regions. Being completely naked, the three naked women let three pairs of breasts hang beautifully. The pink nipples were hard and pert and it was clear to him that all three ladies were very much enjoying showing themselves off to Rayman with their young flesh and trim figures.

Barbara, Elysia and mom smiled at Rayman as they got on all fours to show him their pussies and anuses, ripe for a fucking. His cock grew and hardened at the sight as it stuck out of his shirt. The mom giggled, "Oh look, Barbara and Elysia. Rayman's all hard and flustered watching our behinds."

They all looked at him with their heads between their legs as Rayman looked at their naked buttocks and pussies that were nicely exposed. Mom stood up, sexily walked towards him, reached out a hand and stroked his cock with one hand whilst the other fingered her vagina, Barbara and Elysia hugged and kissed their mother, the redhead giggled, "Mom, I love it when we wear nothing but a smile. It makes us really horny to be naked in front of each other and we can see how horny it's making Rayman."

The two naked bombshells kissed their naked mother, Barbara kissed mom's left arm while Elysia kissed her right, both naked daughters also caressed their mother's exposed pussy.

Being totally naked apart from their winged helmet, Barbara and Elysia stroked their mom's skin, shuffling forward until their breasts were pressing against her arms. Mom asked, "Are you enjoying yourself, Rayman?"

He nodded, "Sure am."

"Good. I'm really glad."

When Rayman reached out and stroked her breasts, she ran her hand from the base of his cock to the tip and back.

Then, Barbara and Elysia stood in front of each other and smiled at each other for being butt naked. Barbara and Elysia hugged and kissed like lesbians, then Rayman hugged Barbara from behind and Elysia was hugged from behind by mom. Both sisters felt lips kissing the backs of their necks.

Rayman's penis felt wedged in Barbara's naked bottom while Elysia's rear was planted firmly against her mother's pussy lips. While Rayman was cupping and stroking Barbara's breasts, mom did the same to Elysia. Barbara looked so cute with Rayman caressing her and Elysia also looked adorable with her naked mom grabbing her breasts as the dark twin moaned, "Oh, mom. Whatever it is you're doing to me, don't stop."

As Rayman started stroking Barbara's inner thighs with one, the redhead responded by wriggling her butt against his cock and sighing. His other hand kept playing with Barbara's lovely tits, Rayman stroked them and rolled the nipples in my fingers.

Meanwhile, mom had two fingers inside Elysia's sopping cunt. Rayman decided to do the same and dropped a hand into Barbara's lap. Feeling Rayman touch her pussy, Barbara responded by pressing her mound into his palm, she was dripping wet by now.

Two of Rayman's fingers went in and almost immediately, Barbara's pussy clenched itself around his fingers as she climaxed. Elysia wasn't far behind with her climax as she came a few seconds later, the room was rich with the scent of sex.

Next, Barbara and Elysia saw their mother sitting down on her butt with her legs spread wide, beckoning her nudist daughters to sit on her laps. With Barbara on her left and Elysia on her right, they suckled mom's chest and spent more time than necessary sucking on her long nipples, but she evidently enjoyed it judging by the sounds she was making. To the naked barbarians, it was music to their ears.

Making their way slowly down to her crotch, Barbara and Elysia had their mom lie back to lick her stomach and belly button as they went. Then, they started making long licks all the way from just below her navel to her clit, taking turns getting their tongues into mom's vagina as far as possible. Their mom was groaning within seconds as the naked sister kissed and licked her slippery cunt.

Before long, mom was cumming hard. She was a squirter as Barbara and Elysia's faces got covered in her juices, tonguing and fingering until she had finished. Barbara and Elysia sat up and made no effort to clean themselves of mother's juices, they smelled great after all.

Lying down on their backs with their naked mom between them, Barbara and Elysia giggled as Rayman ogled and caressed the three pretty pussies.

Mom stood up, Barbara and Elysia both snogged their mother full on whilst groping her tits. It was a great sight. Then, both of them bent over at the waist, thrusting their pussies towards Rayman, who gladly sucked on each of their vaginas and flicking their clits with his tongue. They tasted so good.

Next, Barbara, Elysia and mom got on all fours, presenting their pussies and asking Rayman to pound each hole until he came. From where Rayman was standing, Barbara was at the very left, Elysia was in the middle and mother was to the very right. Barbara smiled at him, "You can go in any order you choose. Just be sure to give us all equal attention."

Nodding, Rayman started off by slipping his dick into Barbara and Elysia's mom's hole. Considering she'd had twins and was older than Rayman, it was still pretty tight, but his thick penis slipped in easily. He was pretty long and had quite a bit of girth, mom was soaking wet as well, so it slipped in easily.

Rayman bottomed himself out in her and pulled out as required by the activity. Next, it was Barbara's turn, so Rayman positioned himself and slipped in, she was a little tighter than her mother, but still a good fit. Barbara groaned as he entered her, pulled out and then lined himsself up with Elysia.

Pushing, Rayman felt that Elysia was just as tight and wet as her sister, it was such a good sensation. He pushed himself in, pulled out and did the rounds again, one after the other. Each cunt was welcoming as they were drawing the limbless man closer to squirting his load.

Carrying on, thrusting in and out of each willing hole, Rayman's climax was due shortly. He tried to go as fast as he could between holes to heighten his pleasure and the girls were enjoying it too. Eventually though, as Rayman bottomed out in the barbarians' mother one time, his cock exploded, depositing his seed into her.

Mother clambered off and lied on her back. Barbara and Elysia immediately got to work sucking his semen out of their mom's pussy. They licked, sucked and slurped at her until it was all gone, then carried on until she was clean, making mother climax once again. The redhead then told Rayman, "Elysia and I want to watch you fuck our mom's vagina. Fuck her hard, Rayman."

Seeing that Barbara and Elysia's mother was still lying on her back with her legs spread and her meaty hole presented for Rayman to enter. He didn't need asking twice and thrust himself into her roughly, she squeaked as he started to pound her.

The sound of her juices squelching and skin slapping together permeated the air. The nudist sisters were obviously enjoying it a great deal because Rayman could see them playing with themselves before the twins heard mom panting: "Barbara, Elysia, sit on my face will you, dears? I want to taste your sweet juices whilst Rayman pounds me."

Barbara went first, she moved over and lowered herself gingerly until her pussy was in line with her mother's mouth. Mom's tongue snaked out and started to lap her daughter's juices up. Elysia's fingering got more frantic at the sight, Rayman's pumping did too and before long, he was ready to cum.

Just as Rayman exploded, mom also climaxed hard, squirting juices again as before. Barbara and Elysia also timed their orgasms perfectly, all four of them reaching ecstasy at the same time.

Rayman withdrew from the hole he just fucked and stood back to watch the redhead and her dark sister suck their mother clean again. It was so hot watching them that Rayman instantly started to get rather hard again. Barbara smiled, "Oh good, I'm pleased to see you're semi hard again, Rayman. I want to go doggy style with your lovely cock in my vagina if we can."

Putting his penis inside her young vagina, Barbara got on all fours and moaned loudly from being fucked from behind. She was already so soaked that Rayman went in and out really easily. His dick felt a little sore, but he was determined to make it last.

As Rayman gave Barbara a few dozen pumps, she gasped and looked at him over her shoulder, "You are naughty, Rayman. Dad used to love fucking our vaginas."

Barbara moaned as Rayman kept giving her a good ramming back and forth. She was making a lot of noise, yelling out all sorts of obscenities before she exploded in a climax. While that went on, Elysia had sat on her mom's face the whole time, letting her taste her juices.

When it was Elysia's turn to be fucked by Rayman's dick, the dark twin requested cowgirl sytle while Barbara and her mom were fingerfucking themselves with two fingers as they watched the darker sister ride the limbless guy up and down like a horse.

It took a good while, but Rayman eventually emptied his load into Elysia and as he did, she reached yet another climax. With that done we all collapsed on the floor and slept for another few hours.

When they woke, it seemed like it was late in the afternoon. While Barbara and Elysia cuddled, hugged and kissed, their mom giggled at Rayman, "Wow, my daughters really enjoy your manhood and so do I."

Rayman chuckled, "Yeah, they also enjoy public nudity."

Before mom left, they did a little photo shoot, the naked daughters used their phones (their mom left hers at home) to take close up shots of their young pink pussies with their legs spread wide, slippery and wet. They also took pics of mom's vagina, then all three pairs of breasts, six erect nipples, three innie belly buttons, three naked bottoms and six bare feet. Barbara and Elysia sent the pictures to their mom's phone and Rayman's too.

All of them would have a lot of fun with those naughty pics. Barbara and Elysia hugged and kissed their mom, who hugged and kissed them back, the naked daughters said, "Happy Mother's Day. We love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweethearts."


	45. Chapter 45

Barbara and Elysia were naked on the couch, kissing passionately, their hands between each other's legs as they were waiting for their mother, arranging for the three of them to be naked in public together.

The way Barbara and Elysia made love as two naked sisters was so romantic, the two obviously cared for each other as they tenderly brushed each other's hair back, even while they spread their legs lewdly and groped at each other's breasts. Their kisses were slow and heartfelt with closed eyes and the pair occasionally stopped making out to giggle over their erect nipples and wet vaginas.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on their door, they answered and their mother showed up. Barbara and Elysia's mom was completely naked and smiled as she saw that her daughters were also completely naked in front of her, "Hi Barbara. Hi Elysia. I see you two are still naked."

Both women giggled from seeing their mom being nude, "Yes, mom. Hee hee. Mom, did you streak all the way here again?"

"Yes, I decided to walk naked in public and streak all the way here, just like last time. That way, I could be naked in front of my cute nudist daughters."

They were happily exposing their private parts. Barbara and Elysia's mom was giggling from seeing her daughters being totally naked in front of her and said, "You two are so beautiful."

In response, Barbara and Elysia gave their naked mom a big hug and whispered, "You're beautiful too, mom. You have amazing breasts and a beautiful vagina."

Their mom asked, "Do you sweeties think your mom's bare bottom is cute?"

Elysia smiled, "Let us feel it."

Barbara felt her mom's left buttock and Elysia felt her right, they verified, "Yes, a very cute bubble butt, there's so much dough in your buttocks."

The naked mom said, "I love you, Barbara and Elysia."

Hugging mom, the naked sisters smiled, "We love you too, mom."

As Barbara and Elysia were held in their mother's embrace, Barbara kissed her mom's left cheek and Elysia kissed her right. When they separated, Barbara and Elysia put their hands on their hips and smiled, "We like letting you see us naked, mom."

"I like letting you both see me naked too. Mommy's little streakers. I love looking at your breasts and vaginas. Look at you, two beautiful and sexy young angels."

The naked sisters giggled and blushed as they sexily rubbed their curves, asking, "Who? Us?"

Their mom nodded, eliticing another sweet giggle from Barbara and Elysia as they then invited their mom inside their home. Once again, Barbara and Elysia were fascinated by beautiful their mother was in the raw, staring at her slightly larger breasts and buttocks, staring at the pubes on her vagina and caressing her smooth bare skin.

All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door. They got up to open it and Rayman came in, Barbara and Elysia flung their arms around Rayman and kissed him square on the lips before pressing their tongues inside his mouth. Rayman responded by giving Barbara and Elysia a firm pat on their bottoms, patting their butt cheeks very delicately.

Then, Barbara and Elysia's mother kissed Rayman square on the lips as he grabbed her buttocks, patting her pert cheeks as she giggled, "Hope you're ready for some public lesbian incest."

Rayman chuckled, "Readier than ready."

Getting out his phone, Rayman used the camera and began recording, Barbara giggled at the camera as she had her sister and their mom face it too, telling them, "C'mon sis, c'mon mom, say hi to all the pervy guys watching."

Elysia and mom smiled and waved, "Hi."

Barbara then said, "Are you ready to see two naked sisters and their equally naked mother streak and fuck in public?"

As they all headed out the front door, Barbara and Elysia's mother was behind as she said to both daughters, "Can you two move your hair and show mommy your cute little bottoms?"

Happy to oblige, the nudist twins moved their hair, giving mom a fantasic view of their smooth bare behinds. With Barbara's right hand holding Elysia's left, their mom was right behind them.

Rayman filmed them from all angles while the naked twins and their mother would smile and wave to people that were more clothed. Teensies and Glutes wolf whistled, thinking that Rayman was super lucky to have three beautiful naked women by his side.

As Barbara, Elysia and their mom kept streaking, the air was warm and the weather forecast for today and for the next few days was good. Walking around naked in the forest was an exciting way to spend their time, the fact that none of the ladies had any clothes on in the middle of the dense forest made them wet already.

The way Barbara's right buttock bumped Elysia's left turned their mother on as she watched from behind. She even pinched Barbara's left buttock and Elysia's right at the same time, making the nude daughters giggle at mom.

While the family explored the forest with Rayman filming their nakedness, Barbara couldn't help but giggle from awareness of her own nudity and her family's. Since Rayman was helping her fulfill her CMNF fanatsies, being bare had felt so natural and normal for her and her naked family.

After all, walking around in their birthday suits caused the adrenaline within to fuel Barbara, Elysia and mom's animalistic needs and senses of excitement. Their arms were prickling with goosebumps, their nipples were stiff and prominent, arousal bubbled in the three women because the danger of being seen naked really excited them.

Tempted by two naked butts bumping in front of her, mom squeezed Barbara's bottom with her left hand and Elysia's bottom with her right before she playfully slapped them at the same time. That made Barbara and Elysia yelp, look at their mom, cover their butts and giggle, "Mom, why did you that do that?"

Winking, their mother responded, "Because you both are so adorable. Look at us, one smoking hot mom and two equally hot daughters completely naked in public together, what could be sexier?"

Then, mom gave Barbara and Elysia a kiss on the cheek and they all stopped by three large rocks with flat tops that were next to each other and Barbara asked Rayman to get out his phone and take some pictures of her. First, he took some photos of her just standing naked and smiling, then some of Barbara in some sexy poses like pouting lips, holding her breasts, poking her bellybutton and feeling her very hairy vagina. After that, she turned around and moved her hair, enabling Rayman to get a few pictures of Barbara's buttocks.

Turned around again and Rayman took some closeups of her cute face, her jiggly boobs, her flat stomach and navel, then her messy pube patch, her wet lips and her bare bottom.

Next, Rayman took pictures of Elysia, getting photos of the exact same spots. Along the way, Rayman asked Elysia things that he remembered asking Barbara, "What size are your boobs?"

"34DD and all natural, just like my sister's boobs."

"I like your innie bellybutton, it's such an adorable little dot on your tummy."

"Thanks. Hee hee."

"When was the last time you shaved your vagina?"

Elysia giggled and said nonchalantly, "Never."

The responses were all the same. Then, mom asked her daughters, "When are you two going to shave your vaginas?"

Barbara and Elysia smiled and held their hands behind their back, saying innocently, "We don't want to, mom. We like our naked vaginas being all hairy."

Their mother giggled, "Don't worry, you two don't have shave them. At least the rest of your skin is so silky and smooth. You both have such lovely bottoms, they jiggle like my butt."

"We know."

As Rayman took pictures of Barbara and Elysia's mom, he asked, "How much bigger your breasts compared to your daughters' breasts?"

Mom answered, "Mine are 36DD."

"You've got quite the bod. Flat tummy, long legs, dainty feet, curvy figure and a thicc butt. I find it admirable that all of you are proud of your bodies."

After the photos, Barbara, Elysia and mom moved their hair to feel the wood against their bare backs and bottoms. Self-love was done in public and they all felt that the great outdoors were sexier and more exhilarating when they were naked. Now, the nude women found themselves sitting naked against a tree, the bark warm and rough against their bare back and butts. Mom saw Barbara to her left and Elysia to her right, she kissed Barbara's right cheek and Elysia's left.

Barbara, Elysia and their mom each had one hand going unbidden between their legs as they massaged their labias that were already swollen with desire. Feeling their own wetness, each of them slipped a finger between the pink folds and inside themselves as Barbara, Elysia and mom stimulated their own clits with a hooked thumb.

Rayman asked to film them masturbating as Barbara, Elysia and their mother felt like animals, like wild naked women as they pleasured themselves in front of Rayman. They would feel no embarrassment from being caught fucking themselves in the middle of a forest, they let themselves go with wild abandon, succumbing to their naturalistic, primitive ecstasy.

As Barbara, Elysia and their mom clenched their thighs tightly with one working hand between them, their mouths were slack with lust and their eyes were wild until at last, their orgasms came forth, like fireworks within them as they all cried out wordlessly without restraint. The naked women were emitting sounds they never even knew they could make before falling to the ground, dizzy, their bare skin soaked with sweat.

Their arousal was spent, but Barbara and Elysia still felt the animal thrill of being completely nude in the wilderness, their mom did too as she saw Barbara and Elysia standing up, hugging and kissing. It warmed mom's heart to see the two naked barbarians expressing their sisterly love for each other with public nudity and lesbian incest. Their totally naked state had made it impossible to resist each other as they both said to each other, "I love you, sis."

Once more, a primal spirit had gripped the naked princesses when they pleasured themselves earlier, a compulsion to give into natural animal instincts, to be nude, to streak and to fuck. Barbara and Elysia craved each other's touch amd longed for each other's genitals. Seeing her daughters nude and making love to each other made mom masturbate. It made Rayman do so too as he filmed.

While hugging and kissing, Barbara and Elysia giggled as they caressed each other's smooth and silky bodies, especially around each other's cute little naked bottoms. Eventually, Barbara and Elysia then slipped their fingers into each other's wet cunts with the barest resistance, they inhaled sharply as they fingered away with one hand each. Each of their movements were graceful, strong and hard, they weren't concerned with being gentle or taking their time. Mom was fingering herself as fast as her daughters fingered each other.

Perhaps Barbara and Elysia sensed they didn't need to be delicate, they were far gone with arousal now, on the edge of climax already. It seemed that Barbara, Elysia and their mother were all exemplary lovers to each other. It was arousing for Barbara, Elysia and mom to be completely naked in public together with Rayman staying fully clothed as he ogled them.

Barbara and Elysia came without warning, muscles tensing and releasing as their orgasms exploded through them, prompting a return of the same animal yelps and moans they had unleashed earlier by themselves as Barbara and Elysia threw back their heads and cried their ecstasies to the treetops. Their mother orgasmed shortly after.

It wasn't over yet, Barbara and Elysia's mother tenderly put her hands on Barbara's beautiful face, feeling her soft and silky cheeks in her palms as she softly kissed her lips. Barbara giggled, "Don't just touch these cheeks, mom."

She showed mom her butt and pointed at it, "Also touch these cheeks."

Whispering, mom said to Barbara, "Oh, Barbara. You and Elysia are so sexy in the nude. I want to make my naked daughters feel good."

When mom placed her palms on Barbara's soft butt, the redhead kissed her mother more passionately as she wrapped her arms around mom's neck. Elysia grabbed her mom's butt cheeks and kissed her bare back while waiting her turn.

A minute later, Barbara noticed one of Elysia's hands on her mom's vagina and smiled, "Mom, I think my sis wants a turn."

Smiling, mom turned to face Elysia and said softly, "Don't worry, Elysia. Your mom wouldn't ignore you."

Tenderly, mom put her hands on Elysia's equally beautiful face, feeling her soft and silky cheeks in her palms as she softly kissed her lips. Elysia giggled when mom placed her palms on her soft butt, it was about as soft as her sister's butt. The dark twin kissed her mother as passionately as Barbara did while she wrapped her arms around mom's neck. Barbara grabbed her mom's butt cheeks and kissed her bare back, like Elysia did.

Another minute later, mom had both of her naked daughters face her and held them in another motherly embrace. Barbara, Elysia and their mother liked to be fully naked when hugging and kissing.

As mom caressed Barbara's bottom with her left hand, she also caressed Elysia's bottom with her right. The naked princesses giggled whenever their mom pinched and squeezed their bottoms, they pinched and squeezed hers back. When mom broke away from the hug, Barbara and Elysia remained in their tender sisterly embrace and smiled at their mother, "I love my beautiful naked sister. I love my nude sister so much that I wanna be naked in public and commit incest with her."

Mom sat her butt on the flat rock, spread her legs and gestured for them to sit on her laps. With Barbara sitting on her mom's left lap and Elysia sitting on her right, their mom asked with a giggle, "Don't you two also love your naked mother so much that you want to streak with her and make love to her in public?"

Her daughter happily replied, "Yes, we love you too. You're such a hot MILF."

That compliment made her giggle and blush as she rubbed her curves, the mom turned to Barbara, then simply leaned in and kissed her. Elysia watched in awe as Barbara and her mom dueled tongues for almost a minute. When they finally pulled away, Barbara was amazed and said, "Wow, mom. You still kiss great."

Then, the mom kissed Elysia for a minute, she let their tongues clash like how she did with Barbara. After that, their mom had her left hand on Barbara's head and her right hand on Elysia's.

As Barbara used one hand to grope her mom's left boob and Elysia groped her right, they rubbed their mom's vagina with their free hands while Barbara kissed her mother's left cheek and Elysia kissed her right. The completely naked mother was in heaven as she kissed her equally nude daughters, her hands were exploring their legs and their nude bodies as well. Barbara giggled with a sweet smile, "Mom, we can't help it..."

Elysia finished that sentence, "...you're just so beautiful."

Loving the feel of stroking Barbara and Elysia's hair while feeling them fondle her breasts and kiss her cheeks, she held their heads in her hands and felt Barbara and Elysia tentatively kissing from her cheeks to her shoulders. Mom then lied down on her back, Barbara and Elysia giggled at her as they then suckled on their mother's breasts as if they were newborns.

The next few minutes were a wild mix of different sexual positions, there wasn't a moment when Barbara and Elysia's mother didn't have at least one of her daughter's mouths on her somewhere. She had both of her twin daughters between her legs, alternating between making out with each other and licking her. Barbara fingered her sister and then brought her fingers up for mom to taste, the Elysia did the same. Then, Barbara was licking her mom's nipples while Elysia was caressing her vagina.

Meanwhile, Rayman was still recording the naked mom and her two naked daughters. All three of them were wearing nothing but a smile, though Barbara and Elysia still wore their winged helmets since they didn't cover any skin. Between their big milky breasts, little nipples, curvy waists, good smelling hair, flat tummies, innie belly buttons, pubic hairs, soft round butts and dainty feet, Rayman had a lot of willpower to keep himself climaxing prematurely.

As Barbara and Elysia cuddled with their mom and spread their legs, Rayman had an unfettered view of all three of their pussies, they were deliciously pink and fleshy. Barbara's red pubes and Elysia's green pubes were still extremely unkempt as always, like they had never shaved or even trimmed their vaginas, Barbara smiled at her mom, "My sis and I love being wild and messy."

Every time mom touched Barbara's vagina with her left hand and Elysia's vagina with her right, they shuddered and their breathing became more and more shallow. Touching her nude daughters very intimately, mom smiled as Barbara and Elysia screamed with ecstasy and their whole naked bodies convulsed in a massive climax, it was music to her ears as mom came too and fell asleep.

Barbara kissed mom's left cheek and Elysia kissed her right as they slept too, but not before they both whispered in her ears, "I love you, mom."


	46. Chapter 46

Rayman used the camera to keep recording, Barbara and Elysia's mother was in front of her daughters this time, asking, "Can you two see my bare bottom?"

Happyily, the nudist twins nodded as mom gave them a fantasic view of her smooth bare behind. With Barbara's right hand holding Elysia's left and their mom right in front of them, Rayman filmed them from all angles while the naked twins and their mother would once again smile and wave to people that were more clothed. More Teensies and Glutes wolf whistled.

As Barbara, Elysia and their mom kept streaking, the air was warm and the weather forecast for today and for the next few days was still good. Continuing to walk around naked in the forest was an exciting way to spend their time, the fact that none of the ladies had any clothes on in the middle of the dense forest made their vulvas stay wet, even after climaxing.

The way Barbara's right buttock bumped Elysia's left turned the twins on as they watched their mother's butt jiggle and wiggle. Barbara even pinched mom's left buttock and Elysia pinched her right at the same time, the nude daughters giggled at mom as she giggled back.

While the family explored the forest with Rayman filming their nakedness, walking around in their birthday suits caused the adrenaline within to fuel Barbara, Elysia and mom's animalistic needs and senses of excitement yet again. Their arms were prickling with goosebumps, their nipples were stiff and prominent, arousal bubbled in the three women because the danger of being seen naked really excited them. Perhaps they were more excited than they were a while ago.

Tempted by mom's naked butt swaying in front of Barbara and Elysia, mom felt Barbara squeeze her left buttock and Elysia squeezed her right before they playfully slapped their mom's butt cheeks at the same time. That made their mother yelp, look at her daughters, cover her bottom and giggle while asking, "Is mommy's bottom really that sexy?"

Barbara and Elysia smiled, nodded and winked back at her. Mom gave them both a kiss on the cheek again and they all stopped by a river near a waterfall. Then, Barbara asked Rayman to get out his phone and take some more pictures.

First, Rayman took some photos of Barbara hugging and kissing Elysia, then some of Barbara and Elysia doing sexy things like pressing their lips against each other's cheeks, holding each other's breasts, poking each other's bellybuttons and feeling each other's very hairy vaginas. After that, they turned around and moved their hair, enabling Rayman to get a few pictures of Barbara and Elysia's buttocks.

As the naked twins turned around again, Rayman took some closeups of Barbara and Elysia's cute faces, their jiggly boobs, their flat stomachs and navels, then their messy pube patches, their wet lips and their bare bottoms.

Next, Rayman took pictures of Barbara and Elysia's mother, getting photos of the exact same spots and some photos of her hugging and kissing Barbara, then Elysia. There were also pictures of mom breastfeeding her daughters, fondling their breasts, caressing their vaginas and grabbing their asses.

After the photos, Barbara, Elysia and mom asked Rayman to film them masturbating. Barbara and Elysia both put one finger in their mother's vagina while standing beside her, she fingered Barbara's vagina with her left hand and Elysia with her right.

All of them felt like wild animals, like naked women as they pleasured themselves some more in front of Rayman. Barbara and Elysia would not feel any embarrassment from being caught fucking in public, neither would their mom. When Barbara and Elysia softly kissed their mother's cheeks, she felt her orgasm hasten as she softly kissed Barbara's right cheek and Elysia's left.

As Barbara, Elysia and their mom clenched their thighs tightly with one working hand between the nudist twins and two between their mother's, their mouths were slack with lust and their eyes were wild until at last, their orgasms came forth, like fireworks within them as they all cried out wordlessly without restraint. The naked women were emitting sounds they never even knew they could make before falling to the ground, dizzy, their bare skin soaked with sweat.

Their arousal was spent, but Barbara and Elysia still felt the animal thrill of being completely nude in the wilderness, their mom did too as she saw Barbara and Elysia skinny dipping in the river while splashing, hugging and kissing each other. The river was knee deep.

It warmed mom's heart to see her two nude daughters expressing their sisterly love for each other being naked in public and committing public lesbian incest together. Their totally naked state had made it impossible to resist each other as they both whispered to each other, "I love you, sis."

Given Barbara and Elysia's beautiful bodies and how the twins expressed their naked love, mom couldn't help but join them. It made Rayman do so too as he filmed. While they were both caressing, hugging and kissing, Barbara and Elysia giggled as their mom embraced them both and caressed their smooth and silky bodies, mostly around their bare backs and bottoms.

Eventually, Barbara and Elysia faced their mother and the twins each slipped one finger into her wet cunt with the barest resistance, she inhaled sharply as they fingered away. Mom fingered Barbara with her left hand and Elysia with her right.

Their movements were graceful, strong and hard, they weren't concerned with being gentle or taking their time. Mom was fingering her naked daughters as fast as they fingered her. Perhaps they didn't think they needed to be delicate, they were far gone with arousal now, on the edge of climax already.

Barbara and Elysia's mom came without warning, muscles tensing and releasing as her orgasm exploded through her, prompting a return of the same animal yelps and moans that were unleashed earlier she threw back her head and cried her ecstasies to the treetops. Her daughters orgasmed shortly after.

It wasn't over yet, Barbara and Elysia's mother tenderly put her hands on Elysia's beautiful face, feeling her soft and silky cheeks in her palms as she softly kissed her lips. Elysia giggled, "Don't just touch these cheeks, mom."

She showed mom her butt and pointed at it, "Also touch these cheeks."

Whispering, mom said to Barbara, "Oh, Elysia. You and Barbara are so sexy in the buff. I want to make my nudist daughters feel good."

When mom placed her palms on Elysia's soft butt, the dark sister kissed her mother more passionately as she wrapped her arms around mom's neck. Barbara grabbed her mom's butt cheeks and kissed her bare back while waiting her turn.

A minute later, Elysia noticed one of Barbara's hands on her mom's vagina and smiled, "Mom, I think my sis wants a turn."

Smiling, mom turned to face Barbara and said softly, "Don't worry, Barbara. Mom will make sure you get the same attention."

Tenderly, mom put her hands on Barbara's equally beautiful face, feeling her soft and silky cheeks in her palms as she softly kissed her lips. Barbara giggled when mom placed her palms on her soft butt, it was about as soft as her sister's butt. The redhead kissed her mother as passionately as Elysia did while she wrapped her arms around mom's neck. Elysia grabbed her mom's butt cheeks and kissed her bare back, like Barbara did.

Another minute later, mom had both of her nude daughters face her and held them in another motherly embrace. Barbara, Elysia and their mother felt that hugging and kissing felt sexier when naked. As mom caressed Barbara's bottom with her left hand, she also caressed Elysia's bottom with her right. The naked princesses giggled whenever their mom pinched and squeezed their bottoms, they pinched and squeezed hers back.

When mom broke away from the hug, Barbara and Elysia remained in their tender sisterly embrace and smiled at their mother, "My sis and I are completely naked public together. I love my naked sis with all of my heart."

Mom sat her butt on the side of the river, spread her legs with her feet in the water and gestured for them to sit on her laps. With Barbara sitting on her mom's left lap and Elysia sitting on her right, their mom asked with a giggle, "Mom is completely naked too. Don't you sweeties also love your nude mother as much as you love each other?"

Her daughter happily replied, "Yes, we love you too. You're such a hot MILF."

That compliment made her giggle and blush as she rubbed her curves, saying, "That makes you both ADILFs, adult daughters I'd like to fuck."

Barbara and Elysia giggled, then mom simply leaned in and kissed the naked redhead. Elysia watched in awe as Barbara and her mom dueled tongues for almost a minute. When they finally pulled away, Barbara was amazed and said, "Wow, mom. It feels like being kissed by a goddess."

Then, the mom kissed Elysia for a minute, she let their tongues clash like how she did with Barbara. After that, their mom had her left hand on Barbara's head and her right hand on Elysia's.

As Barbara used one hand to grope her mom's left boob and Elysia groped her right, they rubbed their mom's vagina with their free hands while Barbara kissed her mother's left cheek and Elysia kissed her right. The completely naked mother was in heaven as she kissed her equally nude daughters, her hands were exploring their legs and their nude bodies as well. Barbara giggled with a sweet smile, "Mom, we still can't help it..."

Elysia finished that sentence, "...you're still really beautiful."

Loving the feel of stroking Barbara and Elysia's hair while feeling them fondle her breasts and kiss her cheeks, she held their heads in her hands and felt Barbara and Elysia tentatively kissing from her cheeks to her shoulders. Mom then lied down on her back, Barbara and Elysia giggled at her as they then suckled on their mother's nipples, wanting all of the milk inside.

The next few minutes were a wild mix of different sexual positions, there wasn't a moment when Barbara and Elysia's mother didn't have at least one of her daughter's mouths on her somewhere. She had both of her twin daughters between her legs, taking turns licking her vagina, Barbara fingered her mom and then brought her fingers up for her sister to taste, then Elysia did the same. Then, Barbara was licking her mom's belly button while Elysia was rubbing her tummy.

Meanwhile, Rayman was still recording the nude mom and her two nude daughters, he lifted his shirt to let his penis stick out in case he was about to climax prematurely.

As Barbara and Elysia cuddled with their mom and spread their legs, Rayman had another unfettered view of all three of their pussies, still deliciously pink and fleshy. Every time Barbara and Elysia touched mom's vagina, she shuddered and her breathing became more and more shallow. Touching their nudist mom very intimately, Barbara and Elysia smiled as mom screamed with ecstasy and her whole naked body convulsed in a massive climax, it was music to their ears as the twins came too and fell asleep.

Barbara and Elysia's mother kissed their cheeks and whispered in their ears, "I love you, Barbara. I love you, Elysia."


	47. Chapter 47

One day, Barbara and Elysia were making out naked once more as Rayman watched, he asked, "How did your sisterly relationship become so incestuous?"

The naked sisters giggled as Barbara answered, "It was on our 18th birthday..."

* * *

Barbara and Elysia blew out some candles on their birthday cake, mom and dad clapped for them becoming legal adults. While they were fully clothed, Barbara and Elysia fed each other handfuls of cake, even licking each other's hands sometimes. When the redhead got cake on her cheeks, Elysia would lick it off. Also, Barbara licked some cake off of the dark twin's cheeks.

Both sisters smiled at each other, Barbara asking, "Did we just feel each other's lips and tongues on our cheeks?"

With a giggle, Elysia replied, "Yes, we did."

"It actually felt...good."

"I think so too."

"Maybe we can also feel our lips on each other's?"

"You want to kiss your own sister?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful."

"Aw, you're beautiful too. I actually wanna kiss you as well."

Barbara and Elysia slowly pressed their lips in a kiss, it was a soft kiss and it lasted for a few seconds. Pulling away, they smiled at each other, Barbara saying, "Sis, I never realized how cute your face was."

"Hee hee, your face is cute too, Barb."

Soon, they shared a few more kisses before they noticed each other nipples erect from under their tops, which made Barbara ask, "Elysia, do I really turn you on that much?"

"I guess you do."

"Well, you turn me on too. You wanna see my breasts fully exposed?"

The darker sister was a little surprised, "Sis, are you talking about...being naked?"

Smirking, Barbara giggled, "Maybe. I don't just mean topless, I mean completely naked."

"I don't know."

Mom told Elysia, "You and Barbara are beautiful. I see nothing wrong with you two being naked in front of each other."

Barbara giggled, "Nudity would be super fun, don't you think?"

Elysia smiled a little at Barbara, "I always have wanted us to be nude together."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

With mom and Barbara's encouragement, Elysia joined her sister in taking their clothes off. First, Barbara and Elysia unzipped their tops in synchronized movements, then took a moment to look at each other's breasts. Their mother smiled, "Wow. Both of you have equally big boobs and equally small nipples."

Seeing their erect nipples, Barbara smiled at Elysia, "Wow, sis. Your breasts look amazing."

That made Elysia giggle, "Yours too."

Slowly walking towards each other, the twins felt their breasts press together and they shared another kiss on the lips, one that was longer than last time. After taking off their boots and socks, Barbara and Elysia pulled down their pants at the same time, they both smiled from seeing wet spots on each other's underwear as the redhead said, "We're more aroused than we thought."

Once they pulled down their panties, Barbara and Elysia were completely naked except for their winged helmets. The helmet didn't cover any of their skin, so they felt that keeping them on was ok. Both of them grinned at their mother and father, "Mom, dad, my sister and I are naked!"

Mom and dad giggled at how naked Barbara and Elysia were. The sisters looked at each other's hairy vaginas, it seemed Barbara and Elysia never shaved their vaginas in their lives. Barbara and Elysia's father looked at their discarded clothes and noticed wet spots on their pants and undies as he chuckled, "Looks like you two couldn't contain your arousal. How about I put them in the laundry?"

His wife said with a smirk, "Don't forget my clothes, honey."

With that Barbara and Elysia's mother stripped until she was completely nude too. As he put their clothes in the laundry, mom smiled at her naked daughters as she caressed them from head to toe, "Barbara, Elysia, you both are equally beautiful because you both are physically identical. Look at you two, equally soft skin, equally flat tummies and same size navels. Also, your hands, arms and legs are the same length as each other's. The hair on your heads and vaginas are as messy as each other's, your bare bottoms are equally thicc and fleshy while your bare feet are equally dainty."

Barbara smiled at Elysia while looing at their dainty feet, "We have the faces, breasts, tummies, feet, vaginas and butts of a princess."

The dark sister smiled back, "Our whole bodies are like a princess's body."

Dad came back with a camera to begin recording and from his perspective, the naked sisters were facing the camera and Barbara's left hand held Elysia's right. The redhead asked, "Is it filming?"

He answered, "Yes. Action."

She then asked Elysia, "Ready, sis?"

Elysia giggled and blushed, "It's still pretty hard to believe that we're actually naked naked."

"Believe it. As twins, our naked bodies and body parts are very similar, so people will think we are equally beautiful."

Then, Barbara smiled at the camera, "Hello, my twin sister and I are completely nude. We want to show our naked love."

As Barbara blew mom and dad a kiss, Elysia waved and grinned, "Aside from our winged helmets, nothing is covering us at all."

Barbara said, "Enjoy our incestuous romance."

The naked princesses shared a kiss, feeling very brave, bold, empowered and confident from being nude. While hugging and kissing, Barbara and Elysia smiled as their breasts pressed together while they grabbed each other's buttocks and felt their juices dripping down their inner thighs.

As Barbara embraced her sister with her arms around Elysia's waist, she kissing her sister's lips and whispered, "Sis, look at us, two nudist sisters that are so horny for each other, making out naked in front our parents. I love you so much."

Turned on by being hugged and kissed in the nude, Elysia hugged Barbara back with her arms around her shoulders, they moaned from feeling their breasts mush together and their toned stomachs rubbing against each other. Barbara and Elysia loved feeling each other's naked skin, they liked to be silky and smooth everywhere except for their vaginas. They grinded so they could get their messy pubic hairs tangled up as Elysia whispered, "Sis, you're so beautiful."

"You are too."

After a while of hugging and kissing while naked, they pulled away from each other to look in each other's eyes. Barbara put her palms on Elysia's cheeks and give her a soft kiss before saying softly, "I want us to make each other cum."

Barbara tried to lean back, but their pubes were tangled, so they spent almost a minute getting unstuck before Barbara sat on her butt and patted her pussy, beckoning Elysia for feeding time. The darker twin was so hungry and her naked body needed Barbara's cum.

While mom was naked, dad stayed fully dressed while kissing and groping his wife, who masturbated from seeing the lesbian sex ensuing.

As Elysia submissively brought her face to Barbara's vagina, the redhead felt so close to her with Elysia's face in her pussy, sucking her for what their bodies needed. Barbara gently held Elysia's head, petting her green hair and feeding her darker sister her honey-sweet juices, whsipering, "That's my good girl...take my pussy, Elysia...what a good girl, you are..."

An interruption occured when Barbara's beautiful body was trembling with her oncoming orgasm. Elysia sucked her with more need in anticipation of her sister's lovely cum filling her tummy and her mouth pressed into Barbara's pussy harder, pushing her body as Barbara moaned, "Ooooooohhhh...yes, my sweet sister...take all my cum I have for you...good girl..."

From Elysia's point of view, Barbara's messy red bush partially obscured her outer lips that were so large, swollen and hot as they were filling Elysia's mouth. Barbara's orgasm overtook her and she tugged Elysia's hair, "Elysia! Yes, sis!"

Elysia could feel Barbara's pussy pulse hard in her mouth, sending her cum to Elysia, who sucked hungrily and noisily, Barbara had a hot river of cum filling her sister's mouth, it kept coming to Elysia and she gulped it down, her throat taking every bit of Barbara's cum that she could swallow, Elysia could feel it warming her tummy. Barbara petted Elysia and praised her, speaking softly to her sister, "You're such a good girl. Do you want some more, sis?"

With her face still buried in Barbara's hairy vagina, Elysia whimpered for more, licking her more, Barbara's outer lips kept burning with need for Elysia as Barbara lovingly wrapped her legs around her sister's back and gently held her head as Elysia opened her mouth wide, needing more of her cum for her naked body. Barbara moaned, "Oh yes, my Elysia...my sweet good girl..."

Meanwhile, Barbara and Elysia's dad had his cock sticking out of his shirt, mom had one hand fingering herself while the other fondled her breasts, dad kept filming the naked princesses making love.

Whimpering more with her hands under Barbara's thighs, holding Barbara's buttocks, Elysia kept her sister's body secure as Barbara spasmed hard and gave Elysia more cum from her hot, quivering pussy. There was so much of Barbara's cum for Elysia's tummy as the redhead screamed, "Elysia! Yes, my sweet naked sister! Take it all!"

Take it all she did, Barbara tasted so good in Elysia's mouth. Mouthful after mouthful, Elysia sucking eagerly and holding Barbara's bottom to keep her convulsing body in place, the darker twin sucked Barbara until her stomach was full and so, so warm.

Now, it was Elysia's turn and she was now lying on her back with her legs wrapped around Barbara's neck and Elysia holding her messy red hair. Barbara kissed her inner thighs and licked them, then lapped at her pussy, not really caring that she was making all of Elysia's muscles tense with each of her licks.

As the naked redhead slid her tongue way inside Elysia, wiggling it and licking the back of her pussy, Barbara loved the way Elysia screamed and grabbed onto her, "Barbara, my hot nudist lover, pleeeeeeease suck your nude sister..."

Barbara smiled and gave Elysia's pussy long licks, lapping at the honey oozing so beautifully from her quivering pussy. Her body trembled hard and Elysia grabbed Barbara's hair, urging her on, "Oh fuck...oh fuck...Barb..."

When Barbara slid her tongue in a little and forced some of Elysia's juices and honey from her, rubbing her lips in it with her tongue still inside her, Elysia grabbed her knees and pulled them back more with little squeals coming from her mouth. Then, Barbara gave Elysia's outer lips a hard suck, letting her juices fill her mouth, Elysia screamed and fucked at her sister's face, the darker sister's pussy demanding to be fucked hard from the inside out...

With Barbara's hands on Elysia's inner thighs and her knees tucked back, Barbara spread her sister's legs wider and rammed her tongue inside, Elysia's eager pussy contracted, then relaxed, then tightened again, swallowing Barbara's tongue.

While Elysia screamed unintelligibly with intense pleasure and pulled hard on the redhead's hair, Barbara mercilessly fucked all of her tongue into her sister with long strokes against the back of her pussy.

Usually, Barbara's mouth slapped against Elysia with each hard fuck of her tongue, every one of Elysia's muscles was tight and her entire body was a building earthquake.

Screams were getting much louder and much higher in pitch as Elysia's intense orgasm took her, Barbara used her tongue to drive her sister out of her mind, cum was soon flowing heavily into Barbara's mouth, forcing more from Elysia's pussy with her strong, thrusting tongue.

Her orgasm passed, but Elysia kept her legs wrapped around Barbara's neck and held onto her hair, squeezing Barbara's tongue inside her pussy, wanting to keep it inside her. Barbara let Elysia keep her legs around her while she lapped at the back of Elysia's vagina with hard licks, she shuddered hard and her wet pussy pulsed with a heavy flow of her sweet juices to Barbara's mouth, she swallowed what she could with her tongue, the rest getting all over Barbara's cheeks and chin.

Elysia's body jumped suddenly, Barbara grabbed her sister's thighs from around her, pushed her knees back and and spread them wide. Barbara's body had complete control over her and her tongue nailed Elysia as Barbara sucked her sister's pussy in her mouth and rode her as Elysia cried out, "Barbara! FUCK!"

The orgasm hit hard and it lasted a full two minutes. Barbara's mouth kept sucking, her tongue fucking in and out of Elysia, her quivering pussy feeding Barbara's tummy to be full of her sweet, hot cum. Elysia's screams turned to whimpers and she relaxed onto the ground. At the same time, mom and dad came too as the father said, "Man, that was hot."

Once they had recovered, they stood up and embraced, kissing and hugging like naked lesbians. Their father said them, "That was gold."

Mom concurred, "It sure was."

Barbara and Elysia happily embraced mom, who grabbed both of their bare bottoms at once as dad hugged mom from behind, pinching and slapping mom's butt to make her giggle.

* * *

After the flashback, Barbara smiled at Rayman, "...and that's why my sister and I love being naked and engaging in incest together."

Elysia giggled, "Just like you, our dad also had a fascination with CMNF."


	48. Chapter 48

Rayman was asleep, fantasizing about his future sex life with his two nudist girlfriends, Barbara and Elysia. Said fantasy started off in a grassy field with the limbless man telling the naked sisters, "I know CMNF is my kink, but today, I thought I'd join in on your fun properly, if you know what I mean."

Barbara and Elysia smiled in anticipation, Rayman ripped off his purple shirt leaving him as naked as the sisters. Both ladies giggled, "No way! Really?"

He chuckled, "Yep, just for today, CMNF becomes NMNF."

Rayman already had a slight hardon as he smiled at the two beautiful barbarians.

As Barbara put her arms around Elysia's bare back, she began to kiss her slowly and Rayman watched their young, soft naked bodies as they kissed. He smiled at how unbelievably awesome this was.

Being the same height, having equally messy red and green hair on their heads and pussies and having equally silky skin, Barbara and Elysia moaned as their perky 34DD breasts that were all the same size mushed together. Also, having equally flat smooth tummies, equally bouncy round asses and equally dainty feet, Barbara and Elysia were enormously attracted to each other.

With a solid hardon already, Rayman couldn't help but masturbate as Barbara winked at him while she and Elysia started messing with each other's pointy dark nipples. Barbara giggled at Elysia, "Rayman is so fucking horny from seeing us naked."

Elysia giggled back, "I know, right? Being nude is just too much fun."

Making each other's breasts bounced wildly while playing, Barbara and Elysia smiled as their nipples pointed up slightly. The girls resumed kissing, caressing one another's breasts and backs. Rayman was rock hard and his cock ached to squirt.

After a few minutes of kissing and caressing in the nude, Barbara and Elysia stopped and stood naked in front of Rayman, smiling at how his cock was standing straight out, rather large and very hard. He let go of his penis and Barbara grinned at it, "Nice. Nice dick you got there. If you feel like you need to rub yourself to an orgasm, there's no need for you to stop. Keep going."

Looking at the naked twins, who started squeezing each other's asses, Rayman resumed stroking his cock slowly with his fingers, starting at the tip and running down around his slightly hairy balls. He felt so alive and turned on rubbing his cock in front of those beautiful naked sister. Satisfied, Barbara and Elysia pulled each other closer and let their tongues intertwine.

A few minutes later, Barbara sat Elysia down on the grass and began kissing her perky breasts. Barbara stood with her back to Rayman and when she bent down to Elysia's nipples, he could see her beautiful hairy pussy. As he rubbed his cock, he stared at her pink lips, reimagining the feeling of them against his tongue and and the way they would part for his cock.

The redhead got down on her knees and started kissing her sister's pussy, flicking her tongue against her clit. Elysia closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. Rayman watched as Barbara spread the dark twin's lips and ran her tongue up and down the length of her pussy, pausing each time to work on her clit. He was rubbing his cock hard now grunting softly. With Elysia opening her eyes, she and Barbara met glances and stared deeply into each other's eyes. As the limbless guy grunted while jacking off, Elysia was moaning from Barbara eating her pussy.

Soon, Barbara stood up and told Elysia to get on her hands and knees, Elysia obeyed and Barbara began rubbing her pussy slowly from behind. The redhead smiled at Rayman and watched him rub himself as Barbara started to use her tongue, Elysia asked, "How do you like watching us, Rayman?"

Groaning as he squeezed his balls, Rayman grinned at the nude sisters while masturbating, "I love what I'm seeing."

While Barbara and Elysia confidently pleasured each other, Rayman liked that the two of them were not just attracted to him, but that they were attracted to each other in a romantically incestuous sisterly bond.

Purely excited by being watched, Barbara kept rubbing Elysia's clit while she licked and sucked her lips, moving up to squeeze her ass from time to time, Elysia was moaning and telling Barbara how good it felt. It was the hottest thing Rayman had ever seen.

The naked princesses got up and sat side by side on the ground, kissing and playing with each other's breasts. Barbara wrapped her leg around Elysia and motioned for her to do the same, so that they were in a scissor position. Pressing their pussies together, Barbara and Elysia began to gyrate slowly against each other. They had their eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to their observer.

Rayman watched Barbara and Elysia's breasts jiggle as they moved their hips while moaning in unison. He could see their pleasure mounting as they ground their smooth wet pussies together as he kept rubbing his cock, moaning as he watched their tits bounce, their tummies jiggle and their faces locked in determination.

Barbara and Elysia whispered heavily, "We're getting close."

On the verge of orgasm himself, Rayman kept his mouth shut, not wanting to interrupt the nude princesses. The redhead moaned, "Oh fuck! I'm gonna fucking cum."

Elysia moaned back, "Me too, sis."

The two of them were grinding their soft young nude bodies desperately against each other, working to time their climaxes right. Looking at Rayman, the naked barbarians asked if he was going to cum as well. He nodded, rubbing his cock furiously. As the girls peaked together into their loud wet orgasms, Rayman let the orgasm he'd been holding back sweep over his body. He squeezed his cock and watched Barbara and Elysia's tits as his cum shot out and landed on the twins.

Barbara and Elysia were coming down now, breathing hard and kissing. Rayman lied down, sighing, panting and feeling like he had fulfilled something deep inside.

* * *

The next morning, Rayman woke from his wet dream. His nightstand had not one, but two little boxes. Both had a ring inside as Rayman grinned, "It won't be much longer..."


	49. Chapter 49

Rayman had Barbara and Elysia visit his home to ask them with small boxes in hand, "Barbara, Elysia, this is something I want to ask both of you. Will you two marry me?"

Barbara and Elysia gasped happily and answered, "Yes!"

The naked princesses hugged Rayman, Barbara and Elysia giggled jokingly as she and Elysia put their rings on, "For a second, we thought you were ask only gonna ask one of us to marry you."

He chuckled, "Believe me, I wouldn't pick favorites in this scenario. You two are equally beautiful and...I'd never forgive myself if I strained your relationship."

Giggling and blushing, Barbara said, "Good thing you didn't."

Elysia said, "Rayman, you took the high road by proposing to both of us."

* * *

The next day, the wedding between Rayman, Barbara and Elysia commenced in front of Barbara and Elysia's home. In attendance, there was Murfy, Globox and Uglette, who were all happy for him. Globox felt that his friend was lucky to have two wives, Betilla and her nymph sisters also came and were all naked too. Ellie and Nellie arrived nude as well. Even Barbara and Elysia's mother was conpletely naked.

On the altar, Rayman was wearing a black tuxedo as Barbara and Elysia slowly walked towards him. Both naked sisters wore only their bridal veils, their wedding rings and a smile. Barbara's right hand held Elysia's left and their free hands were holding flower bouquets.

Finally, Barbara and Elysia were naked on the altar, Rayman smiled at his naked brides. Polokus served as the reverend as he said, "Rayman, do you take Barbara and Elysia to be your lawfully wedded wives?"

Rayman said, "I do."

"Barbara, Elysia, do you both take Rayman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Both naked barbarians said, "We do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wives. You may kiss the brides."

Everyone cheered as Rayman kissed Barbara and then Elysia, then the nude sisters each gave Rayman a ring for both of his hands.

Before his eyes, Rayman saw Barbara and Elysia masturbating, their mother quickly joined them. Their bare and dainty feet were touching soles with Barbara's right foot touching Elysia's left, Elysia's right foot touching mom's left and mom's right foot touching Barbara's left.

Rayman had more delightful views of their creamy flesh as their bare tits wiggled and jiggled, they fingered tehmselves with their legs spread wide. The pink areolas boasted erect nipples. Barbara and Elysia shared a giggle with mom as they were all exposing their naked tits completely, their boobs jiggled delightfully and they did not intend to cover up.

Looking down, Rayman could feel his cock reawaken from inside his tux while looking at their navels, having a very nice view of their toned tummies and gazing at their nether regions. Being completely naked, the three naked women let three pairs of breasts hang beautifully. The pink nipples were hard and pert and it was clear to him that all three ladies were very much enjoying showing themselves off to Rayman with their young flesh and trim figures.

Barbara, Elysia and mom smiled at Rayman as they got on all fours to show him their pussies and anuses, ripe for a fucking. His cock grew and hardened at the sight as it stuck out of his tuxedo. The mom giggled at her daughter, "Oh look, sweeties. Rayman's all hard and flustered watching our behinds."

They all looked at him with their heads between their legs as Rayman looked at their naked buttocks and pussies that were nicely exposed.

Mom stood up, sexily walked towards him, reached out a hand and stroked his cock with one hand whilst the other fingered her vagina, Barbara and Elysia hugged and kissed their mother, the redhead giggled, "Mom, I love it when we wear nothing but a smile. It makes us really horny to be naked in front of each other and we can see how horny it's making our new husband."

The two naked bombshells kissed their naked mother, Barbara kissed mom's left arm while Elysia kissed her right, both naked daughters also caressed their mother's exposed pussy. Being totally naked apart from their winged helmets, bridal veils and wedding rings, Barbara and Elysia stroked their mom's exposed skin, shuffling forward until their breasts were pressing against her arms. Mom asked Rayman, "Are you enjoying yourself, my new son in law?"

He nodded, "Sure am."

"Good. I'm really glad."

When Rayman reached out and stroked her breasts, she ran her hand from the base of his cock to the tip and back.

Then, Barbara and Elysia stood in front of each other and smiled at each other for being butt naked. Barbara and Elysia hugged and kissed like lesbian sisters that passionately enjoyed incest, then Rayman hugged Barbara from behind and Elysia was hugged from behind by mom. Both sisters felt pairs of lips kissing the backs of their necks.

Rayman's penis felt wedged in Barbara's naked bottom while Elysia's rear was planted firmly against her mother's pussy lips. While Rayman was cupping and stroking Barbara's breasts, mom did the same to Elysia. Barbara looked so cute with Rayman caressing her and Elysia also looked adorable with her naked mom grabbing her breasts as the dark twin moaned, "Oh, mom. Whatever it is you're doing to me, don't stop."

As Rayman started stroking Barbara's inner thighs with one, the redhead responded by wriggling her butt against his cock and sighing. His other hand kept playing with Barbara's lovely tits, Rayman stroked them and rolled the nipples in his fingers.

Meanwhile, mom had two fingers inside Elysia's sopping cunt. Rayman decided to do the same and dropped a hand into Barbara's lap. Feeling Rayman touch her pussy, Barbara responded by pressing her mound into his palm, she was dripping wet by now. Two of Rayman's fingers went in and almost immediately, Barbara's pussy clenched itself around his fingers as she climaxed. Elysia wasn't far behind with her climax as she came a few seconds later, the whole ceremony was rich with the scent of sex.

Next, Barbara and Elysia saw their mother sitting down on her butt with her legs spread wide, beckoning her naked daughters to sit on her laps. With Barbara on her left and Elysia on her right, they suckled mom's chest and spent more time than necessary sucking on her long nipples, but she evidently enjoyed it judging by the sounds she was making. To the naked barbarians, it was music to their ears.

Making their way slowly down to her crotch, Barbara and Elysia had their mom lie back to lick her stomach and belly button as they went. Then, they started making long licks all the way from just below her navel to her clit, taking turns getting their tongues into mom's vagina as far as possible.

Their mom was groaning within seconds as the naked sister kissed and licked her slippery cunt. Before long, mom was cumming hard. She was a squirter as Barbara and Elysia's faces got covered in her juices, tonguing and fingering until she had finished. Barbara and Elysia sat up and made no effort to clean themselves of mother's juices, they smelled great after all.

Lying down on their backs with their naked mom between them, Barbara and Elysia giggled as Rayman ogled and caressed the three pretty pussies.

Mom stood up, Barbara and Elysia both snogged their mother full on whilst groping her tits, which made for a great sight.

Then, both of them bent over at the waist, thrusting their pussies towards Rayman, who gladly sucked on each of their vaginas and flicking their clits with his tongue, loving the taste. Next, Barbara, Elysia and mom got on all fours, presenting their pussies and asking Rayman to pound each hole until he came.

From where Rayman was standing, Barbara was at the very left, Elysia was in the middle and mother was to the very right. Barbara smiled at him, "You can go in any order you choose. Just be sure to give us all equal attention, honey."

Rayman chuckled, "I will, sweetie."

He started off by slipping his dick into Barbara and Elysia's mom's hole. Considering she'd had twins and looked older than Rayman, it was still pretty tight, but his thick penis slipped in easily. He was pretty long and had quite a bit of girth, mom was soaking wet as well, so Rayman slipped his dick easily in the vulva of his new mother in law. Rayman bottomed himself out in her and pulled out as required by the activity.

Next, it was Barbara's turn, so Rayman positioned himself and slipped in, she was a little tighter than her mother, but still a good fit. Barbara groaned as he entered her, pulled out and then lined himself up with Elysia.

Pushing, Rayman felt that Elysia was just as tight and wet as her sister, it was such a good sensation. He pushed himself in, pulled out and did the rounds again, one after the other. Each cunt was welcoming as they were drawing the limbless man closer to squirting his load inside his nudist wives and their nudist mother.

Carrying on, thrusting in and out of each willing hole, Rayman's climax was due shortly. He tried to go as fast as he could between holes to heighten his pleasure and the girls were enjoying it too. Eventually though, as Rayman bottomed out in his mother in law one time, his cock exploded, depositing his seed into her.

Mother clambered off and lied on her back. Barbara and Elysia immediately got to work sucking his semen out of their mom's pussy. They licked, sucked and slurped at her until it was all gone, then carried on until she was clean, making mother climax once again. The redhead then told Rayman, "Hubby, my sis and I want to watch you fuck our mom's vagina. Fuck her hard while Elysia and I watch, Rayman."

Seeing that Barbara and Elysia's mother was still lying on her back with her legs spread and her meaty hole presented for Rayman to enter. He didn't need to be asked twice.

Thrusting himself into her roughly, she squeaked as he started to pound her. The sound of her juices squelching and skin slapping together permeated the air. Both nudist sisters were obviously enjoying it a great deal because Rayman could see them playing with themselves before the twins heard mom panting, "Barbara, Elysia, sit on mommy's face will you, dears? I want to taste your sweet juices whilst Rayman pounds me."

Barbara went first, she moved over and lowered herself gingerly until her pussy was in line with her mother's mouth. Mom's tongue snaked out and started to lap her daughter's juices up.

Elysia let her fingering get more frantic at the sight, Rayman's pumping did too and before long, he was ready to cum. Just as Rayman exploded, mom also climaxed hard, squirting juices again as before. Barbara and Elysia also timed their orgasms perfectly, all four of them reaching ecstasy at the same time.

Rayman withdrew from the hole he just fucked and stood back to watch the redhead and her dark sister suck their mother clean again. It was so hot watching them that Rayman instantly started to get rather hard again. Barbara smiled, "Oh good, I'm pleased to see you're semi hard again, Rayman. I want to go doggy style with your lovely cock in my vagina if we can."

Putting his penis inside her young vagina, Barbara got on all fours and moaned loudly from being fucked from behind. She was already so soaked that Rayman went in and out of his wife really easily. His dick felt a little sore, but he was determined to make it last.

As Rayman gave Barbara a few dozen pumps, she gasped and looked at him over her shoulder, "You are naughty, Rayman. Dad used to love fucking our vaginas."

Barbara moaned as Rayman kept giving her a good ramming back and forth. She was making a lot of noise, yelling out all sorts of obscenities before she exploded in a climax. While that went on, Elysia had sat on her mom's face the whole time, letting her taste her juices.

When it was Elysia's turn to be fucked by Rayman's dick, the dark twin requested cowgirl style while Barbara and her mom were fingerfucking themselves with two fingers as they watched the darker sister ride the limbless guy up and down like a horse.

It took a good while, but Rayman eventually emptied his load into his other wife and as he did, Elysia reached yet another climax. With that done we all collapsed on the floor and slept for another few hours.

When they woke, it seemed like it was late in the afternoon and everyone had gone home. While Barbara and Elysia cuddled, hugged and kissed, their mom giggled at Rayman, "Wow, my daughters really enjoy your manhood and so do I."

Rayman chuckled, "Yeah, they also enjoy public nudity."

Barbara and Elysia hugged and kissed their husband, who hugged and kissed them back, the naked wives said, "We love you, Rayman."

"I love you too, sweethearts."

Mom kissed Barbara and Elysia before she went home too.


	50. Chapter 50

For the honeymoon, Barbara, Elysia and Rayman went to a luxury resort, Rayman watched his nude wives look at each other naked, their eyes were wide and bright with a hint of incestuous longing.

When Rayman hugged and kissed a naked Barbara from behind, Barbara took Elysia's hand in hers and began lightly kissing her fingertips. Elysia watched her sister's full lips as they lightly touched each of her fingers and shivered slightly when Barbara began sucking on her index finger.

Then, Elysia slowly took her hand away from Barbara and pulled the redhead toward her. Barbara's lips met Elysia's in a sisterly and sensual kiss. Soon, Barbara gently parted Elysia's lips with her tongue and massaged Elysia's with hers. As Barbara and Elysia slid their arms around each other very slowly, they pressed their bare breasts together. This made Barbara moan, "Oh, Elysia."

"Oh, Barb."

Rayman caressed Barbara's buttocks while the redhead played with her sister's breasts. Elysia lifted her head and moaned softly as Barbara placed little kisses all around her nipples while Barbara lightly pinched Elysia's nipples with her fingers. The dark twin was turned on and so was her sister as Elysia moaned, "Oh sis."

Barbara took Elysia's face in her hands and kissed her softly, she responded with the soft and passionate moans. Elysia gasped into Barbara's mouth as the redhead massaged her big round breasts, then slid her hands lightly down her sides, making Elysia shiver.

As Elysia lied back on a bed nearby, Barbara got on top of her and pushed a knee between Elysia's legs, spreading them slightly. Barbara could actually feel the dampness of her pubes as she pressed against her sister and their pussies throbbed with arousal. When Barbara's breasts touched Elysia's, their nipples exploded with tingling pleasure.

The redhead sought out her sister's mouth once again and kissed her deeply and passionately as Barbara pulled Elysia tight against her with one while fondling Rayman with the other. Both barbarian princesses were naked and holding their naked bodies together as they kissed, fondled and explored.

Barbara always loved to feel her bare skin against her sister's, a naked Elysia felt so incredible on Barbara that they wanted to cum, to scream out in pleasure, to call out each other's names. They had no way to express how wonderful they were feeling except to make love to each other, the way they always wanted to.

Seeing her naked sister beneath her, Barbara traced the outlines of Elysia's body with her tongue, tasting the salt of her skin and the sweetness of her nipples. Barbara gripped Elysia's sides as she moved down her stomach, pausing at her navel and tickling with her tongue and her breath. Elysia shivered and giggled, then she started to writhe a little bit, so Barbara stopped and continued her downward path.

After giggling from Rayman pinching her butt, Barbara kissed Elysia's hips, then the tops of her thighs. She spread her sister's legs slightly and started slowly rubbing her clit with her finger while Barbara kissed Elysia's inner thighs. Her pussy was wildly hairy, just like Barbara's, both sisters sported a messy patch as Barbara smiled, "Get ready, sis."

Smiling from how Elysia's folds were soaked, Barbara plunged two of her fingers into her hot, beating abyss. The redhead pushed up against her g-spot and rubbed it, Barbara watched in aroused fascination as Elysia shuddered and moaned.

Elysia felt her muscles tighten and she cried out as a gout of her warm juice flowed over Barbara's hand. Barbara looked up at Elysia and she was smiling, her eyes bright with pleasure as she giggled, "That was great."

When her orgasm subsided, Barbara took her fingers out of Elysia's vagina and slowly licked them off. Barbara wanted to savor what Elysia tasted like on her, but more than that, she also wanted to savor what she tasted like from the source.

Barbara buried her face between Elysia's thighs and began exploring her pink folds with her tongue and her lips. The redheaded woman circled her tongue around her sister's clit and relished the taste and feeling of her hot, wet pussy against her face. Elysia had always been able to cum rather easily and Barbara teasing her clit brought her to another orgasm quickly.

Eagerly, Barbara drank all of her sister's nectar when she came and then licked her pulsing, sensitive clit until Elysia could stand it no longer and pushed Barbara off of her. She sat up and kissed Barbara hard as she breathed, "Now, I want nothing more than to taste myself on you, sis. We're completely naked and super horny."

Barbara smiled and Elysia pushed her down onto her back, then inserted a finger into Barbara's vagina. The redhead was so aroused that feeling her own naked sister penetrate her was like drinking cold, refreshing water after long hours in the hot desert sun. She knew Elysia was so good, Barbara knew that she knew exactly where Barbara wanted to be touched, where she wanted to be rubbed and when.

At that moment, Rayman was now caressing Elysia's buttocks, doing to her what he did to Barbara. Barbara moaned as Elysia finger-fucked her hard, with her face in Barbara's pussy, licking her clit and all around her folds.

Suddenly, without any warning, Barbara came, she cried out Elysia's name in ecstasy and opened her eyes just in time to see her sister looking up at her and grinning, "Hold your horses, sis. There's still more I wanna do."

Puckering her lips, Elysia then wrapped them gently around Barbara's oversensitive clit and suckled very lightly while Barbara throbbed and pulsed with the last of his orgasm. Her sister held onto Barbara's hips as the redhead writhed, partly wanting more and partly trying to get away as Barbara was so sensitive that she felt ticklish, but Elysia didn't let her go.

She continued to suckle on Barbara's clitoris as though she was sucking a tiny lollipop and the pleasure was so intense that Barbara couldn't stand it. Barbara came again, so hard it almost hurt and as the orgasm died down, she pushed Elysia gently up and pulled her on top of her. The redhead kissed Elysia and relished the taste of herself on her.

After a while of kissing, Elysia put her head on Barbara's breasts and wrapped her arms around Barbara's neck, just listening to her breathe. Then, Barbara rubbed Elysia's back and said with a little fatigue in her voice as she looked out of the window of their hotel room, "I think we have done a lot today."

Rayman chuckled, "Me too, sweeties."

"Thanks for marrying both of us instead of only one of us, Rayman."

"No problem. I love you."

"We love you too."

He let his naked wives be, they both slowly drifted off to sleep as Rayman watched them sleep in each other's arms like angels.

THE END


End file.
